Pequena Princesa
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Fic usando os personagens da nova geracao criada pelo Leo no Ruisu. Apos a invasao do Santuario pelos enviados dos deuses, os cavaleiros estão em uma aparente paz no entanto, isso os obriga a se conhecerem melhor e a chegada e um criança promete trazer muitas confusões. Nao precisa ler a original para entender a fic.
1. Conversas bolos, teorias e surtos

**N/A: Oi amores!**

**Acharam que tinham se livrado de mim, ne? Engano de vocês! To de volta e dessa vez pra ficar!**

**Bom, deixa eu explicar algumas coisas antes de começar a fic, porque acho que vocês vão ficar perdidinhas se começarem a ler agora.**

**Essa primeira fic (que já esta completíssima!) faz parte da minha serie "Uma nova era" e por favor, prestem atenção nisso: NÃO E COM OS PERSONAGENS ORIGINAIS DE SAINT SEIYA.**

"**O que, Carol? Voce fez outra versão do Omega?"**

**Não me digam isso, por favor, essa fic é pelo menos dois anos mais velha que o Omega y.y**

**Anyway, os personagens foram todos criados a partir de fichas em uma comunidade do Orkut e pessoinhas daqui que nos amamos como Lune Kuruta, Beutymoon, Angel Pink, Lysley Almada e Leo no Ruisu tem personagens!**

**Bom, qualquer coisa me perguntem ta? A fic ocorre em 1996, um ano depois da original "The Dragons Return" escrita pelo Leo no Ruisu (que esta postada aqui também!) que por sua vez ocorre mais ou menos cinco anos após a saga de Hades.**

**Por fim, a minha serie e totalmente noncanon da Dragons Return.**

**AINDA TEM FICHAS ABERTAS. So pra constar n.n**

**Bjkas, a gente se vê lá em baixo.**

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

**Capítulo 1**

**Conversas, rosas, bolos, teorias e surtos.**

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

**Meados de Julho.  
**

O dia amanheceu calmo quando, na décima segunda casa, Haku acabava de destruir o despertador, era o segundo só naquela semana.

E era terça-feira

Haku de Peixes era um belo cavaleiro de por volta de 1.80 de altura e 69 Kg. Tinha longos cabelos loiros que caiam lisos por suas costas, olhos de um azul cobalto e pele clara a despeito do escaldante sol grego. Seu corpo era bem definido, flexível e forte, vivia arrancando suspiros de mulheres (e alguns homens também) por onde passava apesar de quase sempre não perceber o efeito que causava.

Levantou-se com má vontade. Precisava treinar e dar assistência a alguns novatos. Aqueles tempos de paz estavam deixando-o mal acostumado, pois nada de diferente acontecia, vez ou outra chegavam alguns aprendizes, mas isso era normal.

Fez sua higiene pessoal e, enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo trazido por uma serva, vestiu as roupas de treinamento e enfaixou as mãos. Respirou fundo e pôs-se a caminhar em direção à arena.

Atravessava o corredor de lutas de Peixes tão rapidamente quanto uma tartaruga de muletas quando Selene passou por ele como um furacão, quase fazendo-o cair sentado. Logo depois um pequeno gato preto seguiu o mesmo caminho.

- Bom dia pra você também, Sel – ele gritou ironicamente.

- Espero que seja – ouviu-a gritar com voz aflita – Bom dia!

Haku franziu as sobrancelhas, não esperava uma resposta, não fazia o estilo de Selene. Ainda mais uma resposta como aquela.

Decidiu deixar para lá e continuar seu caminho, tinha obrigações.

**XXXxxXXX**

Selene tinha a respiração descontrolada quando subia as doze casas. Sua cabeça estava a mil, a adrenalina corria por seu sangue, seu coração batia loucamente e suas pupilas estavam muito dilatadas.

- Saori! – ela chamou assim que entrou no décimo terceiro templo.

- Venha, Selene! – disse a moça de cabelo lilás – Já está tudo pronto.

Ambas atravessaram o Salão do Grande Mestre e foram junto à Estátua de Athena, logo atrás havia uma plataforma com um heliponto com um "P" dentro de um triângulo equilátero com o vértice pintado apontado para o norte magnético.

A amazona entrou rapidamente na aeronave e pegou seu gato no colo. Depois de um "boa sorte" vindo da Deusa, o helicóptero decolou.

Selene suspirou. Que tudo desse certo.

Selene era a amazona protetora da oitava casa zodiacal. Era francesa, tinha 65 Kg, 1.70 de altura, cabelos negros, lisos e até a altura do cóccix, seus olhos eram de um âmbar liquido e sua pele de uma palidez doentia. Mas ela não se importava.

Com nada.

A não ser com aquela maldita viagem que estava para fazer.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Na arena, alguns cavaleiros e amazonas treinavam em pares enquanto outros ajudavam alguns aprendizes.

- Onde está Selene? – Perguntou Ruisu dando pela falta da colega.

Ruisu de Leão era o belo cavaleiro sucessor de Aioria. Russo vindo da Siberia, tinha cabelos loiros, curtos e rebeldes que lhe davam um certo charme; a cor verde acinzentada, se não existisse em qualquer outro lugar existia nos olhos dele, tinha a pele bronzeada e corpo bem definido que eram a perdição de muitas jovens desavisadas... E avisadas também.

- Ela passou por Peixes hoje de manhã faltando pouco para alcançar a velocidade da luz – disse Haku, que treinava com Emanuelly perto de Ruisu e Kaname, portanto tendo ouvido o questionamento do Leão.

- Não acho que seja de nossa conta – disse o cavaleiro de virgem desviando de um chute – Ela deve ter saído em missão.

Kaname era o cavaleiro de Virgem e melhor amigo de Ruisu, talvez porque ele fosse um único com paciência para aguentar o gênio do leonino. Indiano, tinha cabelos verdes e também revoltos apesar de tentar disciplina-los, pele clara e olhos azuis, apesar de não abri-los. Era cego.

- Athena nunca manda alguém sozinho em missão, Kaname – disse Ruisu sério.

- Own que fofo, o gatinho bombado está preocupado com a Selene – disse Manu com ar divertido vendo um leve rubor tingir as faces do protetor da quinta casa.

Emanuelly de Sagitario era considerada uma das amazonas mais belas do Santuario, perdendo apenas para a companheira Elizabethy de Aries. A sagitariana vinha do Chipre, tinhas cabelos longos, ondulados, ruivos com mechas negras, olhos verde oliva, pele clara e um sorriso cristalino. Seu bom humor e animação era contagiante e ninguém nunca conseguia ficar trsite perto dela.

- Não estou preocupado com ela, Selene sabe se cuidar muito bem. Só achei estranho, ela nunca falta aos treinos – disse o leonino.

- Não deixem que ele lhes engane – disse uma nova voz.

- Hellsing – disse Ruisu vendo-a se aproximar – Você andou comendo cogumelo de novo? Porque está fazendo efeito até agora.

- Isso não é da sua conta – ela respondeu enfezada – E cala a boca que você não sabe de nada. Eu sei.

A assim conhecida Hellsing de Sextante era uma das amazonas que ainda usavam mascara, mas por vontade própria. Tinha cabelos verdes com mechas prateadas que caiam ondulados ate o meio das costas, seu corpo era harmonioso com algumas curvas que ela preferia esconder (apesar de sua armadura não fazer um bom trabalho quanto a isso). Seu rosto era desconhecido por causa da mascara, mas o que chamava a atenção nela era o mistério que parecia envolve-la. Ela possuía o raro dom da vidência e suas previsões nunca estavam erradas, por isso era extremamente respeitada e suas palavras levadas a serio.

- Não liga pra ele, Hell – disse Manu – Você sabe onde a Selene está?

- Ela foi para a Sicília buscar alguém.

**Horas depois...**

**Ilha da Sicília, Itália...**

- Senhorita Selene... Senhorita Selene – chamou o piloto enquanto mexia de leve nos ombros dela – Senhorita Selene.

- Hum? – ela acordou piscando os olhos repetidamente – O que foi?

- Chegamos, senhorita. Don Guilherme a espera na biblioteca.

Selene desceu do helicóptero sendo seguida por Caos, seu pequeno gato preto de olhos vermelhos, mais à frente existia um cubículo com um mini telhado, uma porta e um painel, Selene pôs a mão direita sobre o painel e logo apareceu sua foto e seu nome na tela, a porta foi aberta e revelou um elevador que levou a amazona para dentro da residência.

A mansão Gianinni constituía em: primeiro piso com salão amplo em dois ambientes, sala de jantar com piso em mármore, uma suíte, lavabo em mármore, uma copa cozinha ampla com bancada, despensa, área de serviço e lavanderia. O segundo piso tinha dois ambientes, o primeiro continha uma sala íntima e oito suítes com closet e varanda, o segundo tinha uma ampla biblioteca com um piano e um escritório. No terceiro piso havia um sótão amplo em dois ambientes com copinha e banheiro.

Havia ainda dois pisos subterrâneos. O primeiro era a garagem e o segundo era o local de trabalho de Don Guilherme.

A vista era magnífica e a área de lazer ficava atrás da casa, tinha piscina, sauna, lavabo, ducha, hidromassagem, churrasqueira, bancada de apoio e uma academia.

Selene desceu no segundo piso e percorreu o corredor que a levaria até o segundo ambiente, a porta de entrada da biblioteca era de cedro com um grande caranguejo no centro, que se abriu assim que Selene pôs a mão no painel ao lado.

Ao entrar na sala, a amazona o viu sentado na mesinha redonda lendo um livro fino. Ele estava exatamente como se lembrava, parecia não ter envelhecido um ano sequer. Don Guilherme era um senhor de meia idade, ele tinha porte nobre, não existia um único fio branco em seus cabelos loiros e bem cuidados, nenhum vestígio de rugas em sua tez pálida e nenhum defeito em seu Armani bem alinhado. No entanto existia uma sombra de preocupação em seus olhos verdes.

Guilherme podia ser terrível com seus inimigos ou seus alvos, no entanto não existia homem mais doce, fiel, amoroso engraçado e educado com seus amigos e família.

Ele era o chefe da Cosa Nostra, a mais poderosa Máfia Siciliana, que um dia fora aliada da Union Corse, organização que pertencera à família de Selene.

E mais do que isso, era padrinho dela.

O homem ergueu o rosto para sua afilhada e abriu um sorriso sincero enquanto fechava o livro.

- Sel, que prazer imenso vê-la novamente – ele disse abraçando-a fortemente – Carlo me disse que você estava no Santuário, por isso não te procurei por todo esse tempo.

- Eu entendo. Fiquei sabendo de Juliette, sinto muito, Don – ela respondeu retribuindo o abraço.

- Não sinta, ela estava doente já fazia algum tempo e sua morte foi como um alívio para ela, estava sofrendo muito – o italiano respondeu soltando-a – Você está ótima. Amazona de Escorpião hein! Eu nunca poderia pensar que aquele cabeça de vento do Milo fosse escolher tão bem.

- Ou talvez não tão bem assim… Mas isso não importa, eu recebi o seu chamado urgente. O que aconteceu?

- Bom... Sente-se – ele disse indicando uma cadeira e perdendo o ar jovial. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia…**

**Peixes...**

Haku cantarolava enquanto cuidava de seu jardim. Apesar de poder fazer milhares de rosas aparecerem em questão de segundos, o pisciano não via graça nisso, por isso preferia plantá-las ao modo antigo.

A estufa da casa de Peixes era ampla e era dividida por cores. Haku gostava de brincar de cientista e com seu cosmo burlava qualquer lei genética de dominância e recessividade, algumas das rosas que ele havia desenvolvido tinham sido conseguidas em laboratório por humanos comuns, como as rosas roxas e as rosas azuis, no entanto naquele jardim existiam ainda rosas negras, cinzentas, lilases e algumas até mesmo bi ou tricolores.

No entanto uma em especial estava tirando sono do cavaleiro.

Haku queria uma rosa especial, uma rosa que representasse o amor puro, o ágape, o amor que é forte, intenso, intempestivo, marcante, mas também aquele que é romântico, carinhoso e sólido.

Mas as rosas escolhidas pareciam não querer se juntar. Em todas as experiências que Haku fizera, nenhuma tinha dado o resultado esperado, era como se elas tivessem se autofecundado sem nenhuma intervenção e quisessem obedecer às Leis de Mendel. Não importava o que fizesse o resultado sempre era Príncipes Negros.

Haku suspirou cansado enquanto levava mais uma rosa vermelha para a estante. Precisava descobrir o que faltava... E bem rápido.

**Casa de Áries...**

Elizabethy aspirou o delicioso aroma que desprendia do bolo de baunilha que tinha acabado de tirar do forno, era o seu favorito. Da janela, lançou um beijinho para Dora, sua águia de estimação, que estava empoleirada no quintal e colocou o bolo no parapeito da janela para esfriar enquanto fazia a cobertura.

- Nham nham cheirinho boooom! – Cantarolou a voz alegre da Amazona de Sagitário enquanto entrava na casa de Áries arrastando o Cavaleiro de Aquário consigo. – Eu até comentei com o Fenrir que fazer a ronda estava me deixando com fome.

- Ora, fiquem à vontade – disse a Amazona de Áries sorrindo enquanto chamava os dois para a cozinha – Acabei de tirar o bolo do forno, só falta a cobertura.

- Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh bolo de baunilha! – os olhos de Emanuelly brilhavam como esmeraldas.

- Espero que não estejamos atrapalhando, Liz. Emanuelly não consegue se conter quando o assunto é doce – disse Fenrir puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se enquanto Manu mostrava a língua para ele.

- Sempre é bom ter companhia, Fenrir – Liz respondeu enquanto pegava uma panela – Manu, pega o chocolate branco que está na segunda gaveta, por favor?

O sucessor de Camus tinha 1.84, cabelos curtos castanho fosco e pele parda apesar de ser argardiano, seus olhos castanhos constantemente ficavam tampados pelo cabelo, mas quem os visse perceberia que eram extremamente vazios, seu nariz era um pouco arredondado e seus traços faziam lembrar vagamente um índio selvagem.

Não que isso fosse menos interessante.

Fenrir ficou observando enquanto a Elizabethy fazia a cobertura do bolo e Emanuelly tagarelava sem parar.

Manu tinha um jeito infantil, era alegre, entusiasmada, tinha um corpo delicado que dava a impressão de que não duraria nem cinco segundos em uma luta, não era muito vaidosa e não se vestia de modo muito chamativo, já que seus cabelos vermelhos já faziam isso por si só.

Já Liz era uma pessoa objetiva, sem meias-palavras, tudo preto no branco, e de jeito nenhum levava desaforo para a casa. A canadense era o melhor exemplo de _femme fatale_ que o cavaleiro conhecia. Era vaidosa e muito atraente, tinha cabelos negros e lisos que pareciam muito macios ao toque, corpo de mulherão e quase sempre valorizava seus pontos fortes ao se vestir.

Como naquele momento.

O calor estava tão intenso que quase conseguia sentir sua pele assar por baixo da armadura dourada, Manu tinha se livrado da dela assim que adentrara a primeira casa, mas Elizabethy vestia apenas um vestido solto verde água de malha fria cujo comprimento não passava da metade das coxas e cujo decote valorizava e muito o colo da amazona.

Ao pensar nisso, o cavaleiro suspirou, era impressão sua ou a temperatura tinha aumentado?

- Bem que você poderia esfriar o ar um pouco, né cubo de gelo? – Manu reclamou enquanto olhava Liz espalhar a cobertura no bolo.

- É perigoso, Emanuelly – disse o aquariano com voz fria – Para o ar ficar agradável eu teria que diminuir muito a temperatura, e assim que eu saísse daqui ela voltaria ao normal muito rapidamente. Elizabethy pode ficar doente.

- Vendo por esse lado... – disse a sagitariana atacando o pedaço de bolo que a amiga tinha posto em seu prato – Está divino, Liz! Eu quero a receita! – elogiou enquanto ainda estava de boca cheia.

- Depois eu te passo – respondeu a ariana enquanto servia Fenrir.

Manu olhou para os dois enquanto mastigava seu pedaço. Haku tinha comentado mais cedo que estava percebendo entre os cavaleiros e amazonas de ouro uma certa "tendência de aproximação", o pisciano não lhe dera mais detalhes, mas desde aquela hora a amazona ficou matutando sobre quem seriam os tais. Ela tinha um leque de "suspeitos", mas não passava de suposição. Fenrir tinha um jeito tão fechado e antissocial que duvidava que ele fosse um dos cavaleiros que Haku tinha mencionado, sobre Liz era difícil dizer algo, já que ela sempre se vestia bem e se produzia com esmero era difícil notar alguma diferença em seu comportamento.

Mas ia descobrir, ah se ia!

**Casa de Leão...**

Ruisu estava inquieto sentia necessidade de fazer algo, qualquer coisa, ficar sem fazer nada já o estava enlouquecendo.

Elizabethy cozinhava ou tocava piano o dia todo, Lune lia o dia todo, Asashi estava em missão com Arkhyos e Arashi, Meijin estava com um humor negro insuportável, Marshall tinha se recolhido ao Yomotsu e já fazia meses que ele não dava as caras, Kaname meditava o dia todo, Emanuelly às vezes tocava guitarra, Fenrir... Bom, ele não sabia o que Fenrir andava fazendo, e Haku parecia entretido com suas rosas. E Selene tinha sumido.

O Cavaleiro de Leão teve vontade de gritar, parecia que todos tinham algo para fazer, menos ele.

Mal sabia que isso mudaria em breve...

**Continua...**

**N/A: Bom pessoal esse é o primeiro cap, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Perguntas? Espero que eu tenha conseguido descrever bem os novos personagens, qualquer coisa tem imagens no perfil do Leo no Ruisu.**

**Comentem por favor!**

**Bjkas**


	2. Como? Melhor nem saber

**Capítulo 2**

**Como? Melhor nem saber.**

**Ilha da Sicília, Itália**

**Mansão Gianinni...  
**

- Bem, Sel, você lembra que um pouco antes de você e o Tom irem para Rússia atrás do Pietkovisch, vocês vieram para cá? – Guilherme começou cautelosamente.

Thomas era o irmão gêmeo de Selene, ele fora morto durante um trabalho, aquele mesmo que Guilherme citara.

- Claro que me lembro. Eu acho que ele sentia que ia morrer e veio se despedir de Juliette. Mas por que a pergunta? – indagou a amazona.

- Bom, nesse dia... Seu irmão deixou uma herança genética.

Selene ficou atônita. Depois de todos aqueles anos Guilherme só lhe contava agora? E por que diabos ele tinha escondido?

- Don... – ela começou perigosamente.

- Eu nunca quis esconder de você! – ele a interrompeu – Você sabe como eu sou, mas Juliette vetou, nem o Carlo sabia porque sabíamos que ele te contaria. Eu sei que eu não tinha o direito, perdoe-me, mas eu jurei para a minha filha que não te contaria enquanto ela vivesse.

- Como é o nome?

- Annielle

- Ela sabe sobre mim?

- Sim. Eu conto a ela algumas historias sobre os Cavaleiros de Athena e tal, ela é doida para te conhecer, por isso te chamei.

- Eu quero vê-la.

- Tem mais uma coisa que você precisa saber... Ela não é muito inocente.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia.**

**Entrada do Santuário**

Lune ofegava, estava cansada demais. Tinha acordado às três da manhã como de costume, e das seis às onze tinha treinado duro. Jamais admitiria, mas suas vestes tipicamente japonesas só estavam servindo para aumentar o calor que sentia.

Depois do almoço fora a pé até o centro de Atenas, para Livraria do seu Nicolau, de onde saíra carregando pilhas de livros e comprara mais ração para Jasmine, sua teckel de estimação.

Ela amava ler, mas odiava não ter um carro à sua disposição para quando terminasse de ler tudo o que tinha comprado, então era obrigada a ir a pé. Ela, como a maioria dos outros cavaleiros e amazonas, era sustentada pela Fundação Graad, então não tinha muitas regalias.

Lune era a amazona sucessora de Aldebaran, mas ao contrario do mestre ela tinha apenas 1.76m e seu corpo era delicado, o que fazia com que muitos tivessem dificuldade de imagina-la soltando o Grande Chifre, mas ela não se importava. Era meio japonesa e meio francesa e tinha pele clara, cabelos negros curtos em um corte chanel.

Como Amazona de Ouro, Lune sabia que tinha que ter um preparo físico melhor e aguentar muita coisa, mas só os treinos básicos todas as manhãs e o tempo ócio estavam deixando-a mal acostumada e os tempos de paz só aumentavam sua folga. Mesmo sem perceber estava relaxando demais.

- Você parece cansada, quer ajuda, Lune? – perguntou uma voz calma que trouxe a garota de volta à realidade.

Olhou para frente e de imediato viu apenas um peitoral largo coberto por um sári branco, lentamente foi subindo o olhar até chegar ao rosto emoldurado por lindos cabelos verdes – que Lune jurava que eram pintados – que vez ou outra eram bagunçados pela brisa quase inexistente.

- Não precisa, Kaname-kun, já estou quase chegando em Touro. – ela respondeu meio sem jeito.

A verdade era que naquele momento uma ajudinha seria muito bem vinda, mas a Amazona de Touro vinha evitando Kaname desde que ele a salvara de Hipólita.

Não que não fosse grata pelo que ele fizera ou que não gostasse de sua companhia, muito pelo contrário! Lune devia sua vida à ele e ele era uma das companhias mais agradáveis do Santuário. Ela apenas sentia-se envergonhada perto dele, pois nunca sabia como agir.

Saudade dos tempos em que ela não estava nem aí pra nada e foda-se o mundo.

Então, um dia, no meio de uma União Dourada, ele apareceu seminu, com uma nódoa negra gigante do lado esquerdo do peito (onde a espada de Hipólita tinha entrado), vários machucados pelo corpo e rosto, cabelo sujo, meio curvado e com respiração descontrolada.

Ele tinha sentado-se no degrau onde ficava o trono de Athena, virou o rosto para seus companheiros de armadura que o olhavam abismados e disse: "Voltei".

Lune não duvidava que ele tinha feito algo muito sinistro pra conseguir voltar. Quando ele morrera, a espada tinha perfurado seu coração e seu corpo desaparecera!

Alguns cavaleiros chegaram a duvidar que ele tivesse realmente morrido, mas Lune estava presente, ela fora única testemunha que sobreviveu... E foi graças a ele! A taurina poderia passar o resto da vida formulando hipóteses de como ele conseguira voltar e jamais chegar à explicação certa.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Se Kaname se recusara terminantemente a contar para alguém, coisa simples não era.

Lembrava-se de uma vez quando estava sentada lendo "Azincourt"[b](1)[/b] na arquibancada e Ruisu conversava com Arashi e Meijin ao seu lado, então Hellsing passou por ali e o leonino a chamou. Lune praticamente não conseguiu ouvir a pergunta, apenas entendeu "Kaname" e "voltou", então a amazona mascarada disse em alto e bom som "Você acha que eu sou o que? Um oráculo ambulante?... Não se atreva a responder!" e saiu de lá antes que alguém falasse mais alguma coisa.

- Deixo onde? – novamente a voz do virginiano a tirou de seus devaneios,

Só então percebeu que estava na entrada da Casa da Touro. Tinha mesmo andado tudo aquilo e nem percebido?

Estava ficando avoada.

Lune chacoalhou a cabeça com desgosto, nunca fora avoada e nunca o seria.

- Pode dar para mim agora, eu levo a partir daqui, obrigada – ela respondeu com voz suave enquanto o cavaleiro a entregada algumas sacolas.

- Você deveria usar um dos carros da Fundação Graad que Athena deixou para nós usarmos caso precisássemos... Ou melhor, vocês, eu não por motivos óbvios – ele completou rindo de sua própria condição - ...

Lune se comoveria se tivesse ouvido tudo o que Kaname dissera, mas parara de ouvir na parte do "carros".

Como assim Saori tinha disponibilizado carros e ela não sabia?

"Avoaaaaaada" uma vozinha gritou em sua mente.

Ora aquilo era ridículo, não estava ficando avoada, ela poderia não estar presente quando a deusa tinha dito aquilo.

É era isso.

- ... humano – disse Kaname.

- Hã? Desculpe-me, Kaname, pode repetir a ultima parte? Acho que acabei viajando. – ela disse meio sem jeito.

- Sem problemas. Eu disse que os dias estão muito quentes e não seria legal se você tivesse uma insolação, é uma amazona de ouro, mas seu corpo ainda é humano.

- Agradeço pela sua preocupação, da próxima vez eu vou de carro. Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Disponha sempre que precisar.

Ela poderia pensar milhares de coisas apenas com aquelas quatro palavras.

Um pouco mais tarde naquele mesmo dia o helicóptero particular de Saori voltou ao Santuário trazendo de volta a Amazona de Escorpião, seu gato, e uma pequena curiosa.

**Parthenon, Atenas, Grécia**

**Proximidades do Santuário...**

Já era noite quando uma mulher mascarada deitou-se em uma pilastra caída enquanto olhava para o céu. Normalmente ia para Star Hill quando queria fazer previsões, mas naquela noite ela preferira ir para o Parthenon, gostava do lugar. As previsões eram interessantes, com o fim do inferno astral de Câncer e o de Leão prestes a começar, Hellsing poderia jurar que aconteceriam coisas interessantes até o fim de agosto. Mas isso apenas poderia ver com o passar dos dias.

Gêmeos apresentava uma anomalia: Pollux, que normalmente era a estrela de maior brilho, estava em desvantagem para Alhena, que naquela noite ofuscava as demais.

Algo interessante aconteceria envolvendo algum geminiano.

E algo lhe dizia que não era Asashi e nem Meijin.

**Casa de Escorpião...**

Selene guiava uma garotinha de seis anos pelo segundo andar da Casa de Escorpião, a menina era baixinha para a sua idade, seu cabelo era ondulado castanho ultra claro e tinha o corte na altura dos ombros, seus olhos avelã esbanjavam curiosidade e fascínio enquanto olhava casa milímetro da casa que sua tia lhe mostrava.

- Como eu não sabia que você viria, eu não preparei o seu quarto, mas amanhã fazemos isso, ok? – disse a amazona de escorpião abrindo uma porta de carvalho.

Não podia usar com Annielle o mesmo tom de voz que usava com as outras pessoas, ela era uma criança e não entenderia que era o seu jeito. Também não sabia se estava preparada para cuidar de uma criança, nem que fosse por alguns dias, mas a menina queria tanto conhecer o Santuário que não fora capaz de lhe negar.

O quarto era amplo e um dia pertencera à própria Selene. As paredes eram cor creme, o piso era cinza, mais à frente tinha uma porta de dava para uma varanda, a cama de casal tinha uma colcha marrom e já estava pronta para que alguém dormisse, a escrivaninha à esquerda apresentava produtos recém comprados, apenas esperando o uso, do outro lado tinha uma mesinha e um guarda roupas.

- UAU! – a menina exclamou – E você disse que não tinha preparado nada!

- Hum... Na verdade eu não preparei – disse a amazona pensativa – Acho que a Saori mandou alguém arrumar. Mas enfim, não importa. As servas vão trazer as suas malas amanhã de manhã. Amanhã eu te levo conhecer o Santuário, hoje já está muito tarde.

- Uhum... Na verdade – ela bocejou – acho que já vou dormir.

Selene assentiu enquanto fez menção de sair do quarto, mas parou no meio do caminho. Deveria colocar a menina para dormir? Quando era criança sempre alguma empregada colocava a ela e Tom para dormir.

Bom, não custava nada.

Annielle deitou-se com a roupa do corpo mesmo, que não passava de um leve vestidinho lilás. Soltou um suspiro de deleite ao constatar o conforto da cama onde estava e fechou os olhos.

Selene deu um beijo na testa da sobrinha e desejou boa noite. Quando ia retirar-se, a voz sonolenta chamou seu nome.

- Tia Sel, me conta uma história? Vovô sempre me contava sobre quando ele era cavaleiro.

História? Mais essa agora. Ia contar o que? Não fazia ideia.

- Conta sobre a armadura de câncer – disse a garotinha – Tudo o que eu sei é que o vovô nunca perdoou o tio Carlo por causa dela.

-Não é uma história muito interessante, Annie. Na verdade ela é bem simples.

- Conta!

- Bom, a versão que eu conheço é que Sage de Câncer teoricamente escolheu como discípulo um membro da família que posteriormente seria chamada de Gianinni, Manigold, e a partir dele essa família foi "manipulando" os signos de seus descendentes para passar a armadura de geração em geração. Mas quando Guilherme escolheu Carlo como sucessor, na época conhecido como Máscara da Morte de Câncer, ele não esperava que Carlo fosse escolher alguém totalmente fora da família para sucedê-lo. Mas claro, a história pode ser um pouco diferente, isso é o que eu ouvi.

- Por isso o vovô ficou tão bravo com o tio Carlo?

- Isso mesmo.

- Que coisa doida! Escapei por um triz. E... Nossa, eu já ouvi muito codinome esquisito, mas "Mascara da Morte" é o pior. E olha que eu conheci alguém que se apresentou como "Patas Fofinhas", mas não sei se foi apenas para não me assustar, eu tinha três anos.

Selene não pôde reprimir o riso ao ouvir aquilo, Annielle a acompanhou na risada e só pararam quando lhes faltou o ar.

- Bom, mocinha, hora de dormir. E descanse bem porque amanhã será um dia cansativo para você.

A pobre nem poderia imaginar o quanto...

**Continua...**

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

**N/A:** _Bom, Marshall de Cancer não aparecerá nas minhas fics porque o criador só autorizou o Ruisu, mas sim, ele será citado._

_**1-**Azincourt é um livro escrito por Bernard Cornwell, recomendo! Aliás, leiam tudo do Cornwell! Ele é incrível._

_Acho que é isso n.n_

_Beijocas!_


	3. Conhecendo pessoas e quase morrendo

**Capítulo 3**

**Conhecendo pessoas... E quase morrendo**

**Casa de Escorpião...**

Eram mais ou menos quatro da manhã quando Annie decidiu levantar-se. Estava a horas rolando na cama, não conseguia dormir e quem conseguiria?

Não acreditava que estava mesmo no Santuário de Athena! O lugar maravilhoso do qual ouvir seu avô falar durante anos, a morada dos poderosos guerreiros da esperança, que sempre lutavam quando o mal ameaçava destruir a Terra. Parecia um sonho.

Levantou-se e calçou seus sapatos. Iria dar uma volta, o que poderia acontecer? Estava numa fortaleza protegida por 88 guerreiros, definitivamente não corria perigo.

A passos leves, Annielle saiu de seu quarto e se esgueirou pelos corredores. Tentava usar o que seu avô lhe tinha ensinado sobre ser furtiva, sua tia nem perceberia que estava saindo e voltaria antes do amanhecer.

Desceu as escadas e logo alcançou o corredor de lutas de Escorpião. Então parou. Para onde ia? Descer ou subir, eis a questão. Então decidiu visitar a casa que representava seu signo, pôs-se a descer sem perceber que alguém a seguia.

Passou por Libra, que parecia deserta e por Virgem, onde sentiu uma onda imensa de paz envolver-lhe. Em Leão se apressou, pois ouvia gemidos... Pois é, gemidos. Annielle rolou os olhos.

Demorou-se um pouco em Câncer, era a casa que fora de seu tio, era impossível não querer conhecê-la, mas tinha bom senso e sabia que aquela casa não pertencia mais à sua família, portanto não era mais território seguro.

Finalmente chegou a seu destino: Gêmeos.

O corredor de lutas era igual ao das outras casas, o primeiro andar em si era parecido com os demais, havia apenas algumas pequenas diferenças de decoração, principalmente por um quadro enorme em uma das paredes. Era o universo ali, ou pelo menos parte dele. Mostrava o Sistema Solar com ainda nove planetas mostrando suas orbitas. Arregalou os olhos a orbita de Plutão era inclinada e em um certo ponto coincidia com a orbita de Netuno. Seria possível que eles colidissem?

Levantou a mão para tocar no pequeno ex-planeta quando sentiu-se tragada para dentro do quadro. Gritou, sentiu uma pressão enorme em sua cabeça e por fim viu-se sentada no chão frio do segundo andar da Casa de Gêmeos. Atrás de si tinha um quadro idêntico ao que tinha visto.

- Ah então foi você que invadiu a minha casa – disse um voz alegre – Crianças não podem perambular pelo Santuário a noite, mocinha.

Annielle virou-se e viu uma mulher se aproximando. Ela era alta, tinha cabelo preto e um sorriso sinistro. Encolheu-se.

- Aliás, ninguém de fora pode entrar no Santuário – a mulher chegava mais perto – Acho que eu vou ter que te matar.

Annie abraçou as pernas e colocou o rosto entre os joelhos. Por quê mesmo tinha saído de Escorpião?

- Miau. Miau. - Um gatinho preto saiu das sombras olhando para a mulher com seus grandes olhos vermelhos. – Miau.

- Ah, oi Caos – a mulher falou com voz decepcionada – Ela está com você então? – perguntou tendo como resposta apenas um aceno – Ah eu pensei que hoje eu iria beber o sangue de alguém. Anda menina, levanta, o bichano aqui te salvou. Quem é você?

A menina levantou-se ainda trêmula pelo susto, mas não olhou para o rosto da mulher.

- Meu nome é Annielle Gianinni Ravenshelter. Sou sobrinha de Selene de Escorpião. Desculpe-me pela invasão, eu só estava dando um volta pelo Santuário quando o quadro na sua parede me chamou atenção.

- O que? Ah não, não é um quadro – a mulher disse subitamente animada - É uma passagem interdimensional, eu mesma que criei! Esse cômodo não fica na casa de Gêmeos, são os meus aposentos particulares. Não sou muito sociável, sabe? Quem mora na parte de cima da casa de Gêmeos é o inútil do primeiro cavaleiro. Sinceramente eu não sei por que ele é o primeiro cavaleiro se tudo o que ele fez até agora foi servir de fantoche para a Helena. Depois quem teve que detonar ela fui eu! Mas onde eu estava mesmo? Ah é, a passagem interdimensional...

Annie piscava confusa. Parecia que era outra mulher ali, não a mesma que a tinha ameaçado momentos atrás. Agora ela parecia entusiasmada e excessivamente comunicativa. Virou sua atenção para a "passagem interdimensional" enquanto ouvia a amazona explicar algo que ela não entendia bulhufas sobre como tinha sido feita. Parecia quântica e sabe-se lá o que mais. Olhou para Caos procurando uma luz, mas o felino parecia mais perdido do que ela própria.

- ... E foi assim. Todo mundo no Santuário pensou que eu morri hahahahaha! Como se aquela imbecil da Helena pudesse causar um único arranhão em mim. Minha armadura ficou detonada porque eu decidi não matar o Asashi, que aliás, foi a pior burrada que eu já cometi. A propósito, eu me chamo Meijin – Terminou com um súbito e enorme sorriso.

- Ahn, foi um prazer conhecê-la. Eu preciso voltar para Escorpião antes que a minha tia perceba que eu saí. Tenho uma boa subida pela frente – a menina disse meio sem jeito.

- Subida? Ah esqueça isso, subir aquelas malditas escadas é para os fracos como o Asashi – a amazona disse virando-se para a direção oposta à Annielle – [blue][b]Another Dimension[/b][/blue].

Foi com espanto que a pequena italiana viu surgir diante de seus olhos um enorme vórtice que se assemelhava e muito a alguma parte do universo, cheio de nebulosas, estrelas e planetas.

- Use essa passagem – a amazona disse apontando para o vórtice - Você vai sair direto na entrada de Escorpião. Gostei de você, menina, pode vir aqui quando quiser.

- Cla-Claro – Annie disse olhando meio temerosa para a passagem – Isso aí é mesmo seguro?

- Ora, claro que é! Eu faço isso toda hora!

- Tudo bem então... – disse pegando Caos no colo e caminhando em direção da passagem. – Aliás, eu estava reparando na sua passagem interdimensional e vi que as orbitas de Netuno e Plutão se cruzam. Tem alguma chance de eles se chocarem?

- Talvez. Daqui a alguns bilhões de anos quem sabe? Mas a curto prazo não. Plutão está trancado numa ressonância de razão 3:2 com Netuno, isso faz com que o período orbital de Plutão seja exatamente 1,5 vezes mais longo que o de Netuno, ou, seja, enquanto Plutão demora 248 anos para dar uma volta em torno do sol, Netuno demora 165 anos, assim, eles nunca se encontram. – ela respondeu alegremente, o que fez Annielle pensar seriamente se a amazona não tinha transtorno bipolar.

- Fico mais aliviada, então. Até algum dia – disse entrando completamente no vórtice e sentindo sua cabeça girar, seu estômago embrulhar, entre outras coisas desagradáveis até cair sentada no corredor de lutas de Escorpião – Animal! Isso é melhor do que montanha russa, o que acha, Caos? Caos?

Teve sua resposta assim que viu o felino vomitar tudo o que tinha comido.

- É, acho que você não gostou muito – riu pegando-o no colo – Venha, temos que limpar isso antes que Selene perceba.

**Duas horas depois...**

Annielle mal conseguia manter-se em pé em decorrência da noite mal dormida, parecia um zumbi seguido Selene e respondia curtos "ahans" e "uhuns" a cada coisa que a tia falava. Selene não dava muita atenção à sobrinha, apenas andava na frente e mostrava os fim chegou à arena.

- Essa é uma das arenas – disse apontando para o lugar – os cavaleiros de ouro normalmente vêm aqui por essa ser a mais próxima das 12 casas. Eu preciso treinar, se você quiser, Caos lhe mostrará os outros lugares, ou você pode se sentar na arquibancada e esperar, depois do treino iremos almoçar e eu te levo para outros lugares.

- Obrigada, tia – Disse Annielle sentando-se e apoiando a cabeça no muro – Vou ficar aqui mesmo.

- Você é quem sabe – dito isso, a amazona juntou-se aos que já treinavam enquanto a menina caía no sono instantaneamente.

A maioria dos cavaleiros e amazonas preferiam o treino em duplas, pois acreditavam que aperfeiçoava melhor suas técnicas ofensivas e defensivas quando treinavam com alguém que também podia defender-se e atacar; uma minoria gostava dos treinos individuais e alguns ainda, em poucas ocasiões, resolviam treinar com vários oponentes ao mesmo tempo.

Era o caso daquele dia.

Ele sentia que podia fazer aquilo, sim eram quatro a o seu redor e não podia dizer que nenhum que ali estava era inferior a ele em nada. Soldados rasos? Não, ele queria um treinamento mais puxado, ao seu redor apenas aqueles que usavam armaduras de classe igual ou acima da dele.

Dois dourados e dois prateados o rodeavam, a ansiedade do inicio daquele treinamento invadia suas veias, não perderia para eles, no quesito força física era superior a uma grande maioria no santuário, seu corpo já demonstrava isso.

- Esta pronto, Bruno? – perguntou um dos dourados.

- Tem alguma duvida quanto a isso, Haku?

- Fale a verdade você sente que vai ser esfolado e está tentando ganhar tempo – disse a amazona de prata que acompanhava o trio de atacantes.

- Ataque-me e descubra Anabelle de Auriga.

Mal terminou de falar e teve de cruzar os braços a frente do corpo, o punho do outro prateado o atacava sem hesitar. O cavaleiro de prata de Hercules nunca fora do tipo que ficava com muita conversa, para ele as coisas deviam ser resolvidas rápido, bem rápido.

- Só isso Necros? – perguntou a outra de prata.

Antes que obtivesse resposta sentiu o chão faltar aos seus pés, havia levado uma rasteira de alguém, poderia chutar quem o acertara, mas a certeza só teria ao focalizar a visão, que agora mostrava as nuvens.

- É um amador mesmo – falou Anabelle rindo.

Percebeu que era o cavaleiro de Peixes que o tirara do chão, o homem que herdara a armadura de Afrodite já se preparava para dar um novo golpe, quando o cavaleiro de Cruzeiro do Sul segurou seu braço.

- Hora de ir ao chão Haku – disse Bruno.

Com o corpo ainda caindo, mas segurando o braço do dourado, o cavaleiro o puxou, sentindo que o corpo de Peixes também começava a perder a estabilidade e que logo estaria a cair junto ao dele.

- arghhhhhhhhhhh – gemeu Bruno.

Não chegou a retirar o corpo do companheiro do chão, pois Hercules desferiu um chute em seu peito. A desatenção custara caro, pois agora sentia o corpo doer, alem de ter sido arremessado a bons 5 metros de onde estava antes.

A respiração era ofegante quando teve que igualar um soco com a amazona de Auriga, era uma mulher isso ele não precisava ser gênio pra saber, mas era uma mulher com uma grande força física, e isso ele precisou igualar um golpe para saber.

- Bons reflexos, mas é hora da Bela Adormecida... Dormir! – disse a mulher.

Sentiu como se o crânio fosse rachar, novamente Hercules o atacou, mas desta vez realmente tinha sido algo doloroso, as duas mãos lembravam uma marreta que descarregava toda a força contra a cabeça desprotegida.

O corpo se curvou, deixando os joelhos tocarem a terra, percebia que estava em desvantagem, mesmo que Leão permanecesse apenas observando, enfrentar os outros três estava sendo mais trabalhoso do que Bruno previra.

Mal levantou o olhar e viu Haku vir para desferir um chute contra sua face, mas desta vez teria tempo, com apenas uma das mãos pode segurar o pé de Peixes e fazê-lo girar no ar, o que resultou num belo tombo e uma provável dor nas costas.

Sabia que tempo era algo escasso, pois Hercules ainda estava ali, assim como Auriga, que o segurava pelas costas puxando seus braços para trás, o que fez suas costas estralarem. Enquanto isso, Necromata tinha lhe dado um soco no estomago, dor e mais dor, era tudo que seu corpo deixava-o sentir.

" Preciso contra-atacar ou vou perder feio" pensou Bruno.

Concentrando-se em puxar os braços para frente, fez Anabelle perder o equilíbrio e vir para frente com tudo, em seguida se esquivou de um soco de Necromata e com um dos braços puxou o corpo da amazona para frente, isso fez com que a mesma se chocasse contra o cavaleiro de Prata e ambos fossem ao chão.

A sensação de vitória o inundou durante alguns segundos, para logo depois dar lugar a dois tipos de dores, a primeira aguda, forte, que o fez ir ao chão de vez. Um chute no estomago que o deixou sem ação, olhou para cima e mesmo desmaiando viu o cavaleiro que guardava a quinta casa com um olhar indiferente.

- Está lutando como quem quer morrer, se não souber o que fazer em uma batalha, vai precisar de muito mais poder para poder agir como uma criança e sair vivo – o leonino disse friamente.

Aquelas palavras ecoaram em sua mente enquanto puxava o ar com força para seus pulmões, mas até isso era doloroso, viu os dois cavaleiros de ouro e Necromata dando as costas e seguindo cada um para um canto da arena para iniciar seus próprios treinamentos.

- O Necros pegou pesado dessa vez – disse Anabelle estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar, mas ele permanecia no chão – Ora vamos, Bruno, você nem apanhou tão feio assim, e você ainda queria que a Meijin participasse!

- Belle, eu estou sentindo dores em lugares que eu nem sabia que existiam, dá um desconto – ele disse pegando na mão da garota que o fez levantar.

- Nem deve estar tão feio assim, deixa eu ver – ela disse rasgando a regata branca que ele usava sem nem dar tempo de ele impedir.

- Ei! Que ideia é essa, sua demente? – ele protestou tentando pegar o que restou de sua camisa enquanto corava furiosamente, mas a amazona jogou para fora de seu alcance.

- Facilita, Bruno – ela disse dando uma boa olhada em suas costas e depois em seu peitoral e abdome – Que bonitinho você fica corado – ela riu – Como eu disse, não foi nada, só ficou um hematoma no seu abdome, mas ele é pequeno. Seu corpo é forte e... – deu outra olhada tipo raio X – Parabéns pela sua saúde, continue assim.

A amazona de Auriga tinha vindo da Eritreia, Africa. Era amazona era sedutora e muito bela. Negra, tinha cabelos lisos e negros que caiam ate a metade das suas costas, seus olhos eram violeta e seu corpo tinha aparência frágil, mas era bem forte, como Bruno sentiu na pele.

O cavaleiro não sabia onde enfiava a cara, sentia que todos o olhavam, apesar de na verdade eles estarem compenetrados no próprio treino e ver um cavaleiro sem camisa não era anormal naquele calor.

Mesmo assim Bruno preferiu não ficar ali e deu um jeito de sair rapidinho.

Mas era sabido que Bruno de Cruzeiro do Sul era a timidez escrita, apesar de seu corpo não colaborar para não chamar a atenção, claro, mas não era como se o cavaleiro tivesse feito de propósito, ele costumava pegar muito pesado nos treinamentos e sem perceber desenvolveu uma musculatura forte e um corpo de dar inveja. Sem dizer que ele era belo, tinha um rosto oval, olhos castanhos bem expressivos, pele clara e cabelos negros, curtos e um pouco bagunçados.

**Enquanto isso, em um lugar da arquibancada...**

- Manu, meu amor, você não acredita no que eu acabei de ver – Disse um cavaleiro que se aproximava dela – Aquele bofe de Cruzeiro do Sul correndo sem camisa pelo Santuário. Sinceramente eu sempre imaginei o que ele tinha por baixo daquelas roupas.

- Daniel! – ela levantou entusiasmadamente para abraçá-lo – Eu acredito porque eu também vi, a Anabelle fez o favor de rasgar a camisa dele.

Daniel era um cavaleiro alto, seu cabelo era loiro e ia até os joelhos e estavam sempre presos por uma longa trança, tinha olhos verde esmeralda, pele levemente bronzeada, traços fortes, lábios finos e musculatura desenvolvida. Sua constelação era Coroa Austral.

Assim que ele ouviu o que a amiga dissera, abriu a boca em um grande "O" e olhou em direção à responsável por aquilo.

- O que ela queria? Estuprá-lo aqui mesmo?

- Ah Dan, senti saudades – disse a amazona de ouro rindo do amigo – Quando você chegou de Mykonos?

- Ontem à noite. O Grande Mestre só queria que eu desse um jeito em alguns traficantes, no final em nem precisei usar meu cosmo e não sobrou algum para contar história. Depois eu que sou injustiçado e tenho que aguentar gente me chamado pejorativamente de gay, viado, bicha e derivados. Mereço? – terminou cruzando os braços de modo afetado e assoprando um pedaço de sua franja que caía em seus olhos.

- Fazer o que, meu amigo? A sociedade é hipócrita – disse Emanuelly sentando-se novamente.

- É falta de alguém comer o cu desses desgraçados mesmo – ele disse sentando-se também e cruzando as pernas – E você, dona amazona de ouro? Não era para estar treinando?

- Eu to machucada, inventei de treinar fisicamente com o Necromata ontem e ele não sabe brincar.

- Tenso... E olha só quem tá vindo.

Anabelle, assim que viu que o Cavaleiro de Coroa Austral tinha voltado de missão, correu até o amigo e o sufocou com um abraço apertado. Eram melhores amigos, inseparáveis.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Ruisu treinava ferozmente com Haku. O cavaleiro de peixes não reconhecia o amigo, que parecia estar possuído por um demônio, ele atacava sem deixar brecha para o pisciano revidar e parecia colocar em seus socos e chutes todas as suas raivas, frustrações e tristezas. Ele estava cego.

Haku defendeu-se de um soco e quando encontrou uma brecha para revidar, Ruisu espalmou uma das mãos em seu abdome e uma luz dourada brilhou. O resultado foi um peixe aprendendo a voar e chocando-se contra uma parte das arquibancadas.

Annielle acordou sobressaltada com o súbito barulho o seu lado. Olhou para a arena e viu que sua tia discutia com um cavaleiro loiro, virou o rosto para ver o que tinha feito aquele barulho, quando viu um outro cavaleiro estatelado. Ele tinha caído com os braços abertos e a parte da arquibancada abaixo dele estava destruída.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou cuidadosamente enquanto chegava mais perto dele.

- Estou sim, só vou ficar aqui mais um pouquinho – Haku respondeu com voz arrastada – Quem é você? Não me lembro de tê-la visto antes.

- Ah, seu cheguei ontem, sou sobrinha da Amazona de Escorpião. – ela respondeu envergonhada.

- Então era você – Haku sentou-se e olhou para ela – Hellsing disse que Selene tinha ido buscar alguém, você vai ser a sucessora dela?

- Não, eu sou de gêmeos. E também o meu avô prefere que eu siga os passos do resto da minha família e eu não tenho objeção quanto a isso. Sou Annielle – completou estendendo uma das mãos.

- Entendi, que interessante. Sou Haku de Peixes, prazer – ele disse apertando a mão dela.

- Por que a minha tia está discutindo com aquele rapaz loiro? – ela perguntou apontando para a arena enquanto Selene levantava Ruisu pelo pescoço e o atirava ao chão sem dó nem piedade – E por que ela está tão brava? Estou quase com dó dele.

- Ele me jogou aqui, acho que ela ficou com medo que eu tivesse caído em cima de você. Ele é Ruisu de Leão, acho que ele acordou de mal humor.

- Pois não devia – ela disse entredentes – Leão – completou com desprezo.

- Algo contra ele?

- Na verdade não. Só que ontem eu estava inocentemente passeando pelo santuário e tive o desprazer de ouvir gemidos quando passei por Leão. – ela respondeu pegando Caos no colo – Se ele quer transar, beleza, mas precisa fazer com que todos que passem pela casa dele saibam disso?

- Ih, relaxa, isso virou rotina. Daqui a pouco você acostuma. Mas Ruisu é uma boa pessoa, quando você o conhecer melhor, vai perceber isso. Bom, acho que não vou voltar para lá. Você se importa se eu ficar aqui?

**Continua...**


	4. Querido Inferno Astral

**Capítulo 4**

**Querido Inferno Astral... Vá para o Inferno!**

**23 de julho, 6:00 AM...**

Ruisu esfregou os olhos assim que o despertador tocou. Após desligar o aparelho de maneira violenta, desvencilhou-se dos braços da garota com que passara a noite.

Sentia seu humor piorar rápido enquanto acendia a luz sem nem ao menos avisar a garota, que soltou um murmúrio de reprovação enquanto cobria a cabeça com o lençol.

Não queria ir treinar. Seu corpo doía, sua cabeça latejava e até mesmo seus olhos pareciam poder saltar a qualquer momento. Estava um lixo, não conseguira sequer ter prazer na noite anterior, muito menos lembrar-se do nome da garota com quem dormira... Na verdade nem tentara.

Pegou a primeira roupa de treino que viu pela frente e pôs-se a descer as escadas. O sol ainda não havia aparecido, mas o amanhecer não demoraria. Quando finalmente chegou à arena, a única coisa em que pensou foi que estava atrasado, visto que a maior parte dos cavaleiros de ouro já estava ali.

Mal pôs os pés na arena e Bruno de Cruzeiro do Sul veio lhe pedir ajuda em seu treino. Ruisu aceitou meio a contra gosto, não que não gostasse do cavaleiro, pelo contrario, achava Bruno um guerreiro muito esforçado e digno, no entanto o leonino tinha medo do que ele próprio poderia fazer estando naquele estado... Poderia causar um ferimento não muito bonito no companheiro e daí com certeza o Grande Mestre arrancaria seu couro, por isso ficou maior parte do treino apenas observando enquanto Bruno treinava com Anabelle de Auriga, Necromata de Hercules e Haku de Peixes.

Apesar de persistente, Ruisu pode perceber que, em luta, Bruno tinha uma falha do tamanho do Everest. Era afoito e distraído, isso ficou ainda mais claro quando Cruzeiro do Sul, após ter tirado Anabelle e Necromata de luta, ficou tão distraído com a sensação de vitoria que esqueceu que o Cavaleiro de Leão estava ali.

Então, enquanto o cavaleiro de bronze curtia sua vitoria momentânea, Ruisu levou-o ao chão com um simples chute no estomago.

- Está lutando como quem quer morrer, se não souber o que fazer em uma batalha, vai precisar de muito mais poder para poder agir como uma criança e sair vivo – o leonino disse friamente enquanto afastava-se com Haku para dar inicio ao seu próprio treino.

Mas definitivamente aquele não era o seu dia.

Podia ter continuado em sua casa, mas o Grande Mestre exigia treinos diários para não correr o risco de ocorrer alguma invasão e os cavaleiros e amazonas estarem despreparados.

Agora Haku, que nada tinha a ver com seus problemas, pagava o preço por essa regra.

Ruisu atacava tão furiosamente que não dava espaço para o pisciano reagir. Haku se esquivava e defendia como conseguia, mas o amigo parecia possuído. Quando, finalmente pensou que o leonino deixara uma brecha, tentou atacar com as Royal Demon Rose, mas enquanto ele pensava em fazer isso, Ruisu preparou o Lightening Bolt e, quando desferiu, não fez questão alguma de diminuir a intensidade do golpe.

Haku foi arremessado para as arquibancadas, onde quase caiu em cima de uma menina que dormia profundamente.

Mas Ruisu nem percebeu isso. Bufou irritado e decidiu voltar ara sua casa independente do que o Grande Mestre diria. Preparava-se para fazê-lo, quando, por puro reflexo, esquivou-se de um soco de alguém que surgiu ao seu lado.

Ele continuou esquivando-se da sequencia de golpes que a amazona tentava lhe aplicar enquanto falava algo relacionado à sobrinha de alguém e chamava-o de imbecil, inconsequente, entre outras coisas. A verdade era que Ruisu prestava pouca ou nenhuma atenção ao que ela lhe dizia, nem mesmo entendia o porquê daquilo, tudo o que ele queria era voltar ao aconchego de seu lar, so isso.

Resolveu acabar de vez com aquela brincadeira e, na nova investida de Selene, Ruisu segurou firmemente seus pulsos e os prendeu nas costas, ao mesmo tempo que colava o corpo da amazona ao seu, deixando seus rostos perigosamente próximos.

- O que você quer, hein Sel? – Ele perguntou aproximando ainda mais seus lábios aos dela – Sabe que eu gosto de mulheres bravas e você chega assim, querendo me bater? Não resiste ao meu charme, não é?

- Não ouviu nada do que eu falei, não é? – ela perguntou com cara de frustrada ao perceber que era inútil tentar se soltar, visto que o leonino era muito mais forte do que ela – E da pra parar de apertar? Esta me machucando.

- O que você quer de mim então? – ele perguntou diminuindo um pouco a pressão sobre os pulsos da mulher, mas não deixando se segurar firmemente. – Um beijo?

- Toque seus lábios nos meus para ver o que acontece. – Ela desafiou.

Mas claro que o cavaleiro conhecia o golpe dela, e bem sabia que ela era capaz de usa-lo naquele momento, por isso resolveu não dar margem para o azar, a ultima coisa que precisava era passar uma temporada na enfermaria fazendo desintoxicação de sabe-se lá o que... Porque Selene não o mataria, certo? Bem, algo no modo como ela o olhava parecia que se pudesse, o esquartejaria e jogaria seus pedaços na praia do Cabo para servir de alimento para os peixes.

Mantinha o olhar na amazona enquanto pensava isso, ate que percebeu um brilho amarelado tomando conta dos olhos dela, enquanto ela murmurava uma única palavra tão baixo que era quase inaudível.

- [b]Restriction.[/b]

Ruisu sentiu seus músculos paralisarem ate que nenhuma parte de seu corpo obedecia a seus comandos e Selene conseguiu soltar-se facilmente por conta disso.

- Pode me chamar de covarde se quiser, Ruisu, mas acredite, isso dói mais para o meu orgulho do que para o seu corpo – ela disse levantando-o pelo pescoço e atirando-o violentamente ao chão – Isso é pela Annielle. Não quero pensar no que teria acontecido caso o Haku tivesse caído em cima dela com aquela velocidade, francamente, será que não passa algo útil pela sua cabeça? Ah é, você é loiro. – ela concluiu enquanto apontava o indicador para a cabeça do cavaleiro e sua unha começava a crescer perigosamente atingindo um tom escarlate – Se você jogar novamente algo ou alguém em cima da minha sobrinha eu juro pela minha armadura que eu dou cabo na sua vida... Ou em algo mais precioso – Terminou abaixando um pouco o indicador e abriu um sorriso sarcástico antes de dar as costas para o cavaleiro e liberta-lo da restrição.

Ruisu, mesmo se vendo livre do golpe, ficou um tempo parado. Ela não parecia estar brincando. Levou a mão ao ultimo local que ela apontou como se assim pudesse protegê-lo da amazona. Ate pensou em ir atrás dela para acertar as contas, mas resolveu voltar ao seu plano original e ir para sua casa.

**XXXxxxXXX**

- Quebra um ovo na minha cabeça porque eu to chocado! – disse Daniel abrindo a boca em um grande "O".

- Esse trocadilho foi muito infame, Dan – disse Emanuelly com cara de tédio. – Até parece que você não mora no Santuário a tempo suficiente para saber que cenas assim são comuns.

- Eu sei, Manu, eu sei – ele disse apressadamente parecendo afoito - Mas Selene é tão mirradinha e levantou aquele gostosão na moral.

- Dan, eu aposto que consigo te levantar mesmo você tendo esse corpão – disse Anabelle – fitando o amigo dos pés a cabeça – Fala sério, que desperdício você ser gay.

- Fale por você, Belle. Eu ainda me esbaldo com esses bofes deliciosos aqui do Santuário... Ai – Ele disse com um olhar sonhador.

- Ah Daniel, fica quieto, até onde eu sei você está encalhado. – disse a amazona de Auriga recebendo um olhar mortal do cavaleiro.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Annielle acompanhava Haku pelas escadarias, ela estava muito animada, pois o cavaleiro disse que ia lhe mostrar seu jardim e sua tia não tinha feito objeção quanto ela ir.

Tinha gostado muito do cavaleiro, ele era simpático, inteligente, gentil e muito bonito, o tipo de homem que nona Gianinni classificaria como "apto à reprodução".

- Você veio da Itália, não é? Como é lá? – Perguntou o cavaleiro de repente.

- Ah, eu não sei como é a Itália Itáááááááááália, na verdade eu nunca saí da Sicilia, e mesmo lá é raro quando eu saio pelas ruas. E perigoso para uma criança como eu.

- Mas por quê? – passavam por Sagitário agora – A Sicilia e uma ilha, mesmo fazendo parte do sul da Italia, não devia ser tão perigoso.

- Nesse caso o problema não e posição geográfica, Haku. Minha família é um tanto... Complicada. Temos muitos inimigos e então meu avô evita me expor, eu ainda não tenho como me defender. – Ela disse com a cabeça baixa, mas logo a levantou e seu tom de voz ficou mais animado – Mas eu já comecei o meu treinamento e em breve eu vou poder viajar pelo muuuuundo tooodo.

- Nossa, do modo como você fala, ate parece que você vem de uma família de mafiosos – disse o pisciano divertindo-se com o próprio pensamento. Imagina, aquela garotinha doce matando gente, absurdo.

- O que? Máfia? Nãããão de onde você tirou isso? Hohohohoho. – ela disse mexendo nervosamente no cabelo. Ele percebera e olha que ela nem havia citado os carros de luxo, ternos Armani, intrigas, corrupções, mortes, traições e... As paixões avassaladoras.

Haku a olhou com o canto dos olhos. A menina ficara muito nervosa quando ele falou em máfia, será que... Não, não podia ser, se não Selene também seria... Mas Selene não era. Ela lutava para proteger o mundo... não era?

**Casa de Virgem**

Assim que Kaname entrou em sua casa, um aroma maravilhoso invadiu as suas narinas, sua comida favorita, uma combinação de arroz integral, makkai palak**(1)**, murgh mumtaz**(2)** e de sobremesa, kesar pista malai kulfi**(3)**. E sabia que aquilo so poderia significar uma coisa...

- Adityaaaa – Ele correu até a cozinha e deu um abraço bem apertado na mulher que fazia o seu almoço – Estava com saudades.

Aditya era a criada que Saori havia designado para servir a casa de Virgem. Era uma indiana de meia idade que, ainda jovem, tinha chego à Grécia como imigrante ilegal para fugir do casamento forçado, estava pronta para ser levada de volta a Índia quando a Fundação Graad entrou no meio e conseguiu a permanência da mulher na Grécia. Desde então ela servia no Santuário, e quando Kaname se tornou cavaleiro, não hesitou em aceitar servi-lo.

Desde então cuidara dele como se fosse seu próprio filho, e que filho adorável ele era!

Mas adoecera e então tivera que se afastar por algum tempo, mas em momento algum deixara de se preocupar com o bem estar do cavaleiro. Agora estava de volta e era muito bom ser recebida por aquele abraço.

- Eu também estava com saudades, menino. Onde tem comido desde que eu fiquei doente? A casa esta exatamente do modo como eu deixei. – ela disse preocupada.

- Ah eu tenho ido à casa do Ruisu – ele disse sentando-se e começando a se servir.

- E você ainda esta vivo? – a senhora perguntou realmente espantada.

- Ei eu ouvi isso! – o jovem leonino disse aparecendo na porta. – Posso comer com vocês hoje? Não estou com paciência para cozinhar.

- Claro que pode, Ruisu, tem bastante comida – disse Aditya pegando mais um prato – O não me leve a mal, Ruisu, mas vocês, gregos praticamente não temperam a comida.

- Eu sou siberiano, Aditya – disse o leonino rolando os olhos – Hum... Frango – ele disse servindo-se de murgh mamtaz.

- Que seja, russos também não temperam a comida – disse a criada servindo-se.

- Já disse que sou siberiano – Ruisu disse lançando um olhar cortante para a senhora.

- E a Sibéria fica onde, gênio? Na Antártida? – ela respondeu de maneira sarcástica – Não concorda Kah-sama?

- Eu não me meto nas discussões de vocês dois. – disse o virginiano reprimindo um riso e dando outra garfada – E fala sério, não conseguem ficar trinta segundos perto um do outro sem brigar?

- Ela que começou – defendeu-se o leonino – E eu já falei o quanto é estranho Aditya te chamar pelo apelido e com "sama" na frente?

- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, bichano bombado! – ela rebateu enfezada.

- Bichano bombado é a avó! – voltou o leonino.

- Já deu vocês dois! - Kaname cortou – vamos comer em paz?

**XXXxxxXXX**

Os olhos de Annielle brilharam assim que ela entrou na estufa. Havia flores e folhagens de todas as espécies possíveis e imagináveis, cada uma tão exuberante como se tivesse recebido um tratamento intensivo a base de giberelina.

Mas entre todas as flores, as que mais se destacavam com certeza eram as rosas. Vermelhas, brancas, róseas, amarelas, champanhe, roxas, azuis, negras, cinzas e ate mesmo mistas.

- Bem vinda ao meu pedacinho do Elíseos – disse o pisciano deliciando-se com o deslumbramento da menina.

- É maravilhoso, Haku! – ela disse em êxtase – Se eu fosse uma amazona, queria ter o seu poder.

- De fato, é lindo. Pena que eu não posso criar qualquer tipo de rosa – ele disse pensativamente, mais para si do que para a menina.

- Como assim? - Ela perguntou curiosa seguindo o olhar do pisciano, que ia ate uma prateleira com diversas rosas vermelhas.

- Eu acho que estou errando em alguma coia na criação de uma certa rosa... Mas esquece, quando eu conseguir cria-la, mando uma para você – ele disse sorrindo.

- Tudo bem – Annie disse meio confusa – Acho que eu tenho que ir, Selene esta me esperando para almoçar.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Manu e Anabelle resolveram ir comer em um restaurante nas proximidades do Santuario. No caminho encontraram com Liz e Lune e as convenceram a ir também.

O restaurante era chamado "Caixa de Pandora" e era localizado justamente na divisa do Santuario com Rodorio. Um ótimo ponto estratégico, já que era frequentado por todo tipo de pessoas, incluindo cavaleiros e amazonas.

A Caixa era dividida em: térreo, o bar; primeiro andar, a pista de dança; segundo andar o restaurante e o terceiro andar ficava para quem quisesse um pouco de privacidade, la tinha um terraço, que nas noites gregas costumava ser bastante mal iluminado, no entanto, a vista era magnífica.

Devidamente acomodadas e servidas, as amazonas começaram a conversar, animadamente sobre vários assuntos. Apenas Lune estava pouco confortável com aquela situação. Era bastante quieta e não costumava sair com outras pessoas, gostava de ficar em Touro com Jasmine e com sua linda e vasta biblioteca. Ouvia meio por alto o conteúdo das conversas e achou melhor ficar na sua antes que a atenção virasse para si, não queria expor seus assuntos pessoais as outras mesmo sabendo que elas eram confiáveis. Não conseguia.

- Manu, eu vi você hoje no fim do horário de treino indo treinar com o Kaname, mas você não estava machucada? – Liz perguntou casualmente enquanto sorvia um pouco do seu suco de laranja.

- Ah por alguns eu faço um esforcinho - ela disse com um sorriso nada inocente.

Kaname tinha chego um pouco depois que Daniel tinha saído. Tudo bem que o cavaleiro apenas queria testar a eficiência do Kahn diante do Atomic Thunderbolt, mas Manu dificilmente negaria algo para o Cavaleiro de Virgem; suas costelas estavam latejando, mas ela não se importava.

Lune cerrou os punhos por baixo da mesa, mas relaxou-os em seguida ou perceber o que estava fazendo.

- Alias, por falar em treino Liz, o Haku me contou que você quase morreu durante um treino antes da invasão do Santuario pelos enviados do Olimpo. Como foi isso? – disse Manu curiosa.

- Ah nem me lembre, foi horrível! – a ariana disse enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo no dedo indicador – Eu e o Haku estávamos treinando, eu jogava algumas pedras nele com a telecinese e ele tentava se esquivar, mas eu exagerei um pouco, o lugar de onde eu tirava as pedras era aquela colina pequena que fica ao lado da arena. Houve um deslizamento e tudo estava vindo pra cima de mim, e pra piorar quando eu tentei correr, meu pé ficou preso em um buraco que eu mesma tinha feito. Tava tudo vindo pra cima de mim, o Haku teve uma reação tardia e não dava tempo pra ele fazer alguma coisa. Tive tanto meeeeedo – ela disse com angustia palpável na voz – eu fechei os olhos e então eu ouvi uma explosão, quando eu voltei a abrir os olhos, estava tudo congelado e tinha alguns flocos de neve caindo do céu... Fenrir me salvou. – terminou o relato com um grande suspiro de alivio.

Aquilo fez Lune se lembrar de quando ela própria corria risco de vida. Tinha acabado de voltar de Jamiel, onde tinha dado grande parte de seu sangue para ressuscitar as armaduras mortas, estava fraca, mas mesmo assim quis e enfrentar Hipolita, uma das enviadas do Olimpo. O resultado foi uma Lune semimorta sendo salva por um certo virginiano.

- Sabe que essa do Aquario me fez lembrar uma musiquinha? – disse Anabelle – _Aquarius, was born the night / The shining stars, needed brighter shining light / Aquarius, was my savior / It came along, like a blast from out of sight._

**_(Aquário nasceu da noite / As estrelas brilhantes precisavam de mais luz / Aquário foi o meu salvador / Surgiu como uma grande explosão fora de vista)._**

- Pare, Belle, por favor – disse Liz com o rosto em chamas.

No entanto, a amazona de Auriga apenas se animou ainda mais. Sabia que cantava muito bem e adorava aquela musica, então se levantou de sua cadeira e, simulando um microfone com a colher, continuou.

_When I was weak, you came along_  
_Enlightened me, covered the sun_  
_You seduced me, I can never ever run_

**(Quando eu estava fraca, você chegou**

**_Encheu-me de luz, cobriu o sol_**

_**Você me seduziu, não posso mais fugir)**_

- Belle, por favor – Liz cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Mas Lune parecia estar se divertindo.

_Cause I..._  
_Can only lose_  
_When I'm..._  
_Aquarius_  
_You're the power that I need_  
_To make it all succeed, can hear me call?_

**_(Porque eu..._**

_**Só posso perder**_

_**Quando sou...**_

**_Aquário_**

_**Você é o poder que eu preciso**_

**_Para fazer tudo dar certo, pode me ouvir chamar?)_**

- Aquarius, is the sta... – Anabelle quis continuar, mas a ariana levantou-se de seu lugar e tampou a boca dela, ouvindo vários protestos dos outros clientes que pareciam estar gostando.

- Já basta o Haku, por favor – disse a canadense próxima a amiga.

- Que foi, Liz? Ta com medo que o Fenrir ouça? Porque se for, acho que e tarde demais – disse a amazona de Auriga apontando por cima do ombro da amiga.

Fenrir chegava com sua típica cara de nada acompanhado por Asashi e Arkhyos, que pareciam ter voltado de missão.

- Oi meninas, que coincidência – disse Asashi – Podemos nos sentar com vocês?

- Mas e claro, por que não? – disse Manu indicando os lugares vagos enquanto Liz retornava ao seu lugar ao lado de Lune.

Asashi, o primeiro Cavaleiro de Gemeos, era o irmão mais velho de Meijin. Tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos, olhos negros como os da irmã e seu corpo se assemelhava ao dos outros.

- Voce esta bem, Liz? – Arkhyos perguntou percebendo que a amazona estava em total desalinho, o que era atípico vindo dela. – Esta bastante vermelha.

- Não e nada, Arkhyos, estou vermelha por causa do calor e porque a Belle fica ai cantando pra mundo todo e me faz passar vergonha.

Fenrir arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou discretamente para as outras, nem Manu nem Lune pareciam incomodadas pela cantoria de Anabelle, ate mesmo diria que a amazona tinha uma voz bastante agradável pelo que conseguira ouvir de onde estava, apesar de não ter ouvido a letra com muita nitidez.

Resolveu ignorar, provavelmente Elizabethy não gostava da musica, isso era perfeitamente aceitável.

A guardiã da primeira casa pareceu achar de repente seu ravióli bastante interessante, tanto que ficou olhando para ele e se esqueceu de comê-lo.

- Liz, relaxa – disse a voz serena de Lune baixo o suficiente para que apenas ela ouvisse – Acho que ele nem prestou atenção, e você esta tão tensa que só falta ir parar no teto.

- Lembre-me de nunca mais sair com a Anabelle, Lune. – disse a ariana respirando fundo.

- Pode deixar – disse a taurina mordendo um sushi – Coma o seu ravióli, vai esfriar.

- Como você aguenta so comer essas coisinhas? – perguntou a ariana aprontando para os sushis no prato da amazona de touro.

- Bom, eu me acostumei. Apesar de que durante o meu treinamento Aldebaran tentou me fazer comer "coisas com mais sustância", prefiro comida japonesa, tem mais a ver comigo... Mas não dispenso lasanha a bolonhesa! E pudim! Que vontade de comer pudim...

Liz riu do comentário da amiga. Lune no começo ficou seria, tinha falado mais do que falara em sua vida inteira e sua interlocutora estava rindo dela... Mas tinha que admitir que provavelmente seu súbito comentário sobre pudim fora engraçado, então começou a rir junto à ariana, deixando os demais presentes com um enorme ponto de interrogação piscando em cima de suas cabeças.

- Eu faço um pudim de leite condensado que e delicioso, se quiser pode passar em Áries depois! – disse a canadense voltando a comer seu ravióli enquanto via Lune assentindo.

- Posso ir também? – Manu perguntou com os olhos brilhando – Eu adoro os doces que a Liz faz.

A ariana assentiu para a felicidade da sagitariana e Lune pensou que talvez não fosse tão ruim ou difícil tentar se socializar com algumas pessoas.

**Continua...**

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

**N/A:** Notinhas n.n

Makkai Palak = Uma combinação delicada de milho e purê de espinafre, cozida com especiarias

Murgh Mumtaz = Cubos de frango desossados, marinados em iogurte, levemente assados e acabados com molho cremoso levemente temperado e tomates.

Kesar Pista Malai Kulfi = Sobremesa de realeza da Índia antiga. Sorvete cremoso com açafrão, pistache, cardamomo e castanha de caju.


	5. Espelho espelho meu, diga-me quem sou eu

**Capitulo 5**

**Espelho, espelho meu. Diga-me quem sou eu.**

Um pouco depois do almoço, Selene recebeu uma ligação e precisou sair depressa, como ela tinha dito que poderia ficar perigoso e Caos fora junto, Annielle ficou no Santuario batendo pernas e rezando para não se perder.

Ate que, de tanto andar, chegou a Rodorio. A vila era um tanto rústica aos olhos da garota, que estava acostumada ao luxo, mas não deixava de ter certo charme. Pessoas vestidas de forma simples passeavam de lá para cá executando suas obrigações diárias e conversando uns com os outros.

- Ei! Você é a menina de ontem! – gritou uma voz animada de uma mulher que se aproximava com um algodão doce rosa nas mãos – O que faz aqui sozinha?

- Oi Meijin. Selene precisou sair e então eu resolvi andar um pouco. – ela respondeu com voz indiferente.

- Selene saiu? – a geminiana perguntou com uma expressão pensativa – Ah então vamos sair! Vem comigo! – ela disse jogando o que restava do algodão doce em uma lixeira e puxando a menina pelo braço.

- Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia – disse Annie tentando não ficar para trás – Ela pode voltar e ficar preocupada.

- Sua tia já te deixou sozinha, menina, não acho que ela se importe tanto assim. Alem do mais as férias de verão já estão quase acabando[b](1)[/b] e você vai ter que voltar para a Italia. Quer mesmo passar o pouco tempo que tem aqui enfiada dentro do Santuario? – a mulher parou e esperou uma resposta, e como esta não veio, abriu a porta de um Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV RS preto e empurrou a menina pra dentro dele – Eu vou te levar para conhecer o resto de Atenas ou pelo menos parte dela. Alias, gostou do meu carro? Consegui hoje de manhã . – terminou sentando-se no banco do motorista.

- Gostei sim. – Ela disse amuada.

- Sem tristeza perto de mim, isso da azar. Vamos ver até quanto essa belezinha pode chegar! – ela disse pisando com tudo no acelerador fazendo o carro sair cantando pneus.

- Eu não acredito que você exista – Annie disse estupefata enquanto afundava no banco.

- Eu sei que sou maravilhosa.

Enquanto isso, Asashi, Arkhyos, Fenrir, Liz, Lune, Manu e Anabelle saiam da Caixa de Pandora conversando, quando um carro passou voando perto deles, atraindo as atenções.

- Er... Asashi... Aquele não era o seu carro novo? – Arkhyos perguntou reconhecendo o veiculo.

- Eu vou matar a Meijin.

**Marselha, França**

**23 de julho...**

Twilight Palace possuía portões altos com uma [i]_fleur de lis[/i]_ no topo. Atrás dos portões havia um caminho que levava até a mansão, ao redor tinha um lindo jardim com as mais variadas flores e árvores e um chafariz com um anjo de mármore.

A mansão era extensa e toda construída ao estilo vitoriano, com várias janelas e sacadas. Por dentro, as longas cortinas envaideciam as frias paredes de mármore branco, os quadros de vários pintores destacavam-se das paredes tal como as suas personagens e as próprias molduras eram embelezadas pelas talhas douradas e motivos naturais. Tudo era belo, embora não harmonioso.

Tinha sido reconstruída havia dois anos, pois um incêndio a destruíra cinco anos atrás.

Em um dos cômodos dessa magnífica moradia, mais especificamente no escritório, um homem loiro, de porte nobre e idade avançada parecia preocupantemente nervoso.

- Como você ainda não a pegou? – berrou sorvendo um pouco de Jack Daniels.

- Meu rei, meus espiões estão dando o máximo, um jato particular deixou a mansão Gianinni na noite anterior, acreditamos que ela possa estar nele, no entanto o jato simplesmente sumiu ao chegar na Grécia. Acreditamos que ele entrou em território confidencial. – disse um outro homem, este parecia ter um pouco mais de vinte anos, era negro, tinha cabelos negros, olhos caramelo e um porte vigoroso.

- Não me interessa onde ela esta! Eu a quero aqui! – disse o rei batendo com força o copo vazio na mesa – Ela é a ultima, não posso permitir que me atrapalhe!

- Estamos perto, senhor, em breve a terá.

- É melhor que esteja certo, Afonso, ou já sabe o que te aguarda!

- Sim, meu senhor.

**Atenas, Grécia...**

- Mas me conta – disse Meijin sorvendo um pouco de milk-shake de chocolate – Como é ser criada por mafiosos? Imagino que tenha crescido presenciando varias coisas desagradáveis.

- Como você sabe disso? – Annie perguntou assustada – Era segredo!

- Bom, eu não sabia, apenas desconfiava, mas como você acabou de confirmar as minhas suspeitas, eu quero saber – disse a geminiana com um sorriso maior do que o do gato de Cheshire.

- Não foi tão ruim assim. Meu avô nunca escondeu nada de mim e eu sempre soube o que acontece no subsolo da mansão – ela disse mexendo em seu sundae com um canudinho de waffer – Existe um ditado que diz que as vezes precisamos nos desumanizar para não nos horrorizar, e a minha realidade é essa. Atualmente sou a quarta na linha de sucessão da Cosa Nostra, então de qualquer modo dificilmente acabarei sendo mais do que uma assassina de elite, não que eu me importe, só acho extremamente maçante ter que fazer isso pelo resto da minha vida. Como líder, eu pelo menos depois de certo tempo poderia apenas me sentar e mandar. Modéstia a parte, eu herdei a genialidade política da minha mãe.

- Entendi. Confesso que estou um pouco assustada por ouvir uma criança de seis anos dizer que não se importa em matar pessoas pelo resto da vida. – Meijin disse terminando seu milk-shake. – Não sente nem uma pontadinha de remorso?

- Por que? Você sente cada vez que mata alguém? - a menina perguntou enquanto abocanhava a cereja.

- Não, mas eu sou um caso a parte – disse a amazona com um sorriso sádico.

- Deixemos a hipocrisia de lado, ok, Meijin? Eu vejo que você gosta de matar, conheço muito bem esse seu olhar, é igual ao do meu primo.

- Ok, você venceu – disse a geminiana mais velha deixando uma certa quantia em dinheiro em cima da mesa, era o suficiente para pagar a conta e deixar uma gorjeta bem gorda para o garçom. – Mas isso não significa que eu ache normal ouvir isso de uma criança.

- Tudo bem. Ninguém acredita em desenvolvimento prematuro mesmo. Mas eu tive que ter. Meu treinamento começou oficialmente no mês passado, mas eu venho sendo preparada desde que nasci – Annielle disse levantando-se e seguindo a amazona de volta ao carro.

- Acho que é uma coisa terrível a se fazer com uma criança. – Meijin disse jogando a bolsa no banco traseiro e entrando no carro – Quero dizer, no Santuário também os treinos começam bem cedo e os aprendizes sofrem bastante, mas eles conseguem o poder de rasgar o céu e abrir fendas na terra, e vocês, que conseguem?

- Importância política, muita influencia, muitos contatos e muito, muito dinheiro. – ela disse friamente.

Meijin resolveu não falar mais nada, não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa, apesar de ser uma amazona impiedosa e realmente ter um certo prazer em matar, ainda tinha lá seus escrúpulos. Mas bem feito para ela, quem mandou puxar aquele assunto?

- Onde vamos agora? – Annielle perguntou retomando seu ar infantil e fofo.

- Ao shopping, preciso comprar algumas coisas.

**Santuario de Athena...**

A amazona de escorpião estava voltando para a sua casa subindo as escadas que levariam a virgem, mas completamente alheia a tudo enquanto analisava o papel que lhe tinha sido entregue por seu contato. Era uma ficha com os dados da pessoa que estava retratada na fotografia 3x4 no canto da folha.

- Finalmente te encontrei – ela disse – Só preciso encontrar um jeito de falar com você.

Passava os olhos rapidamente pela folha procurando a localização dele, quando pressentiu perigo e deu um salto para o lado.

- Então pode igualar este nível de velocidade... Interessante, talvez eu possa me divertir.

Selene voltou seus olhos na direção da voz, conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber o seu dono, mas algo no tom estava diferente. Quando os orbes se puseram sobre o leonino algo chamou sua atenção.

Não tinha com Ruisu uma relação diferente da com os outros cavaleiros e amazonas, achava-o bonito, mas ate ai outros cavaleiros também o eram, no entanto, por extinto, como já fizera inúmeras vezes enquanto trabalhava, analisou o comportamento e expressões de todos os que estavam a sua volta e sempre notou o quão vivos eram os olhos dele, porem, desta vez algo havia mudado, o olhar do cavaleiro era frio como o de um assassino.

- Não pretendo lutar com você agora, Ruisu – Selene disse friamente – Tenho assuntos urgentes a tratar, se quer uma desforra, tente outro dia.

- Desforra? Me toma por um ser tão inferior quanto você? – ele perguntou bloqueando o caminho.

- O que você disse? – Selene perguntou com um olhar de gelar o inferno.

- Não pensei que a princesinha fosse surda – o guardião de Leão respondeu levantando umas das mãos na altura do peito.

As palavras dele deixaram a amazona sem resposta, era impossível que ele soubesse sobre ela, sobre seu passado, ou sobre qualquer coisa. Havia uma explicação lógica e razoável, só não conseguia encontra-la no momento.

- Não adianta esperar, a corja não vira ajuda-la.

Apesar do abalo de imaginar que aquele homem soubesse a verdade, numa fração de segundo ela teve um flash do que ocorria ao seu redor. Conseguiu se desviar por muito pouco de um chute direcionado as suas costelas do lado direito.

- Isso esta ficando um saco, talvez devêssemos tentar algo mais dinâmico – falou o dourado enquanto uma luz dourada envolvia seu punho.

A defensora da oitava casa estava sobre um pilar; no momento anterior ao ataque pôde pular para se esquivar e caira sobre uma das pilastras. Agora sentia-se tentada a mostrar aquele leonino presunçoso o seu lugar na cadeia alimentar.

- Se quer outra surra eu a dar... – não teve tempo e completar a frase, pois o pilar abaixo dos seus pés desapareceu em meio a um feixe de luz.

- Perdoe-me estava dizendo algo? – ele provocou.

- Você esta louco, uma coisa é bancar um idiota infantil que não soube perder, outra é me atacar com este nível de poder – ela disse lutando para que sua voz permanecesse calma.

- Prefere que eu apenas enumere o quão lixo a princesinha é? – perguntou Ruisu com tom provocador e um sorriso na face.

- Restriction – pronunciou a amazona – espero que agora pare de bancar o retardado e me deixe em paz, adeus leão.

A sucessora de Milo seguiu adiante, caminhou passando ao lado do adversário sem dar atenção ao mesmo, foi só quando já estava dando o quinto passo que de repente estancou.

- Eu diria que em um nível normal de batalha Ruisu x Selene talvez isso funcionasse – A amazona se voltou na direção dele assustada – mas não hoje, comigo aqui as coisas são ligeiramente diferentes.

Como se a técnica de Selene fosse apenas fumaça, o cavaleiro se desfez da restrição deixando um rastro vermelho no local onde antes estava. Pressentindo o pior Selene tomou a frente e avançou contra Ruisu, desferindo um chute em seu estomago. Acertou.

- Eu deveria dizer algo tipo "ai"?

"Que espécie de monstro é esse, mesmo um cavaleiro de ouro quando acertado assim teria tido alguma reação diferente".

- Acho que brincar de o quanto você pode aguentar renderia um pouco mais – disse o leonino.

Selene não teve tempo para responder, num instante o cavaleiro estava a sua frente, no outro a atacava ferozmente obrigando-a a esquivar-se continuamente, o que por sua vez impedia que ela contra-atacasse.

" Preciso achar uma brecha, quando ele der espaço eu acabarei com isso, não me importa o quanto a Saori vai encher o saco depois "

- Se espera um minuto de folga vai acabar se decepcionando – falou o durado como se lesse os pensamentos dela – pensando bem acho que vou acabar com sua alegria, não estou com vontade de ver aquele idiota.

Por um instante a Escorpiana vacilou, ele realmente saberia o que estava havendo o que ela planejava, ou tinha que ser um blefe? Por sua mente passara-se varias maneiras ate mesmo eficientes de para-lo, no entanto nenhuma delas era viável.

Podia usar um veneno fraco, ou um calmante, mas poderia ser perigoso já que não sabia que tipo de substancia Ruisu poderia ter ingerido para ficar daquele jeito e uma combinação poderia ser fatal. Poderia ate mesmo utilizar a técnica que jamais utilizara antes e que não se achava digna de tal, mas ficara tantos anos sem precisar dela, poderia ficar mais. No entanto, o usaria o Veneno Cosmico se sua vida estivesse em perigo real.

Quando voltou a si percebeu seu erro de ficar divagando entre possibilidades, mas não tinha sido acertada, não ainda, pois um feixe de luz negro estava a milimetros de acerta-la.

- Pare Ruisu – ela ouviu uma segunda voz conhecida gritar.

Tentou se defender, mas sabia que era tarde, aquele minuto de hesitação iria custar alguns machucados graves, ou pelo menos era isso que pensava.

- Kahn – ouviu a voz de Kaname gritar antes de sentir o corpo ser arremessado contra um pilar e rolar escada abaixo.

O cavaleiro de Virgem usou seu golpe ara proteger a amazona, mas com a necessidade súbita da ação a intensidade foi maior que a esperada, acabando por lança-la longe, assim como o cavaleiro de Leão que acabou caindo de joelhos.

- Acorde Ruisu, não é possível que isso ainda esteja te consumindo, esperava que o selo de Athena fosse o suficiente para reprimir isso – falou o sucessor de Shaka.

Flashs passaram ante os olhos verdes do leonino que levou as mãos ao chão e ficou de quatro, seu peito começou a arfar e sangue correu de seus olhos, sentia dor pelo corpo, principalmente na cabeça, não importava o que era aquilo que as vezes tomava conta de si, sabia que teria que para-lo ou o pior iria acontecer.

- Va cuidar da Selene, eu já estou bem, vou voltar a Leão e depois irei ver o Grande Mestre.

- Tem certeza que esta bem? – perguntou o virginiano.

- Absoluta.

- Certo, depois do uma passada na sua casa pra ter certeza que esta tudo certo.

- OK.

Desceram juntos ate Leão. Selene estava quase dentro da quinta casa, tres filetes grossos de sangue escorriam de sua cabeça, os cabelos estavam totalmente jogados pelo piso de mármore e a perna direita, dobrada em um ângulo estranho.

- Por Zeus – Ruisu murmurou.

- Acho que eu piorei um pouco a situação dela, mas era necessário. Com você ela teria morrido – disse Kaname abaixando-se para pega-la no colo, quando uma voz gritou de dentro de Leão.

- NÃO TOQUE NELA!

Kaname ergueu-se assustado quando ouviu passos rápidos aproximarem-se.

Emanuelly, Fenrir e Arkhyos chegaram ate eles imediatamente.

- Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu e é melhor eu nem saber. – Manu disse concentrando seu cosmo e chamando alguém – Mas e melhor que ela não seja deslocada.

Se por um lado Manu não queria saber, por outro, Arkhyos parecia bastante curioso, mas não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber quem era o responsavel, bastaria olhar para a expressão transtornada do Cavaleiro de Leão.

Arkhyos era o Cavaleiro de Libra. Com 20 anos, o chinês tinha por volta de 1.76m, pele clara, cabelos castanhos curtos e arrepiados que muito se assemelhavam ao de Dohko, olhos castanhos límpidos e brilhantes e físico definido.

Elizabethy chegou imediatamente e começou a examinar a companheira, fazendo um grande ponto de interrogação vermelho piscar em cima da cabeça de cada cavaleiro presente.

- Ahm... O que a Liz faz aqui? - Arkhyos foi o único com coragem suficiente para perguntar.

- A equipe medica esta de férias – disse a ariana – Eu estou cuidando dos feridos enquanto isso.

Mu, o antigo cavaleiro de Aries tinha certos conhecimentos em medicina que sempre vieram muito a calhar em alguma emergência, Liz achou necessário aprender também.

Todos ficaram olhando quando ela cuidadosamente passava o cosmo ao longo do corpo da escorpiana e mexia em alguns lugares.

- Quebrou duas costelas e é claro, a perna. Mas não é muito grave, ela pode ser deslocada. – a ariana disse por fim.

Ruisu entrou em sua casa e trancou-se no quarto, enquanto Fenrir e Arkhyos seguiram seus caminhos.

Kaname pegou a amazona gentilmente no colo enquanto seguia ate Aries com Liz e Manu. Temia pelo Cavaleiro de Leão, quando na invasão de Santuário, Kaname obrigou o amigo a tocar o nono sentido, não imaginava que aquilo continuaria dentro dele. Não se arrependia, se não o tivesse feito, Ruisu pereceria nas mãos de Aquiles, no entanto, aquilo estava ficando perigoso.

- Quando eu me machuquei, nenhum cavaleiro gostosao me carregou ate Aries – Manu reclamou de modo que apenas Liz poderia ouvir, mas Kaname ouviu também devido aos seus sentidos aguçados e não pode evitar o riso.

- Isso porque você estava consciente e podia andar. Caso tenha esquecido, você deslocou o ombro. – disse a ariana divertindo-se com a amiga, que fez um bico.

Ao chegar a casa de Aries, Kaname depositou a amazona sobre a cama de Elizabethy, enquanto a ariana pegava algumas faixas e o gesso.

- Não pode usar o cosmo para cura-la? – o virginiano perguntou ouvindo o barulho de algumas peças chocando-se.

- O processo de calcificação é lento, posso apenas acelera-lo com o cosmo – disse Liz sob o olhar atento de Emanuelly. – Manu, tem torta de limão na geladeira, por que não pega um pouco para nos?

Os olhos da sagitariana brilharam como sois e desceu ate o primeiro andar saltitando como uma criança.

Elizabethy trabalhou rápido e antes que Manu voltasse, estava feito.

Selene acordou quase uma hora depois. Kaname já tinha ido embora e Manu estava ao seu lado lambuzando-se com um pudim que Liz tinha acabado de fazer.

- Acordou! Como esta se sentindo? – a sagitariana perguntou alegremente.

- Como se um trator tivesse passado em cima da minha cabeça. O que aconteceu? Onde estou?

- Esta em Aries, e eu que pergunto o que aconteceu, você estava toda estropiada quando te encontramos. Kaname te trouxe para ca. Quantos eles eram?

- Quantos quem? – a escorpiana perguntou levando um das mãos a cabeça.

- Os caras que fizeram isso com você!

Selene forçou a memória, mas não conseguiu se lembrar. Balançou os ombros e aconchegou-se no travesseiro de plumas.

**XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Ruisu, como o prometido, estava indo ao décimo terceiro templo, quando uma folha de papel sulfite lhe chamou a atenção. Estava um pouco amassado, mas o cavaleiro lembrava-se que Selene segurava um papel quando começaram a lutar. Podia ser importante.

Olhou para a foto e torceu o nariz. O homem retratado lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, embora não se lembrasse onde o tinha visto.

Balançou os ombros e guardou o papel, devolveria a Selene quando tivesse chance.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX**

**N/A:** Ola amoures!

A cena entre Ruisu e Selene foi escrita pelo Sak, não estava em meus planos originais fazer dessa forma, mas creio que me vira a calhar futuramente. Era para ser uma cena pequena, acabou ficando maior do que eu esperava e ultrapassando as 7 paginas que eu costumo escrever. Não era para Ruisu e Selene terem tanto destaque, Sak se empolgou.

Não foi minha a ideia de fazer o Kaname o "salvador de donzelas em perigo" também foi o Sak. Na verdade nesse final eu acrescentei bem pouco.

Annie esta mostrando as garrinhas, achei importante deixar bem claro que ela não é tão fofinha assim.

Bom é isso. Até o próximo!


	6. Uma Misteriosa e Sensual Ruiva

**Capitulo 6**

**Uma Misteriosa e Sensual Ruiva**

Todo ano em Atenas no fim de julho acontecia o Festival em homenagem a Zeus. Pessoas vinham de todos os lugares da Grécia e de suas ilhas para homenagear o Senhor do Olimpo, era apenas uma noite de alegria e musica antes de mais um dia de trabalho ou aulas.

Por conta disso, as principais ruas de Atenas estavam interditadas e pessoas das mais variadas aparências e classes sociais andavam de um lado para o outro com fitas e enfeites.

E foi exatamente com uma dessas ruas interditadas que Meijin se deparou quando voltava ao Santuário.

- Ah não! Assim não tem graça! – a amazona reclamou quando deu de cara com a barreira.

- Por que não? Ali tem uma entrada, da para ir por uma rua paralela – disse Annie.

- Talvez, mas essa era a única rua de Atenas que eu podia passar de 120. – bufou manobrando o carro para ter acesso a uma rua paralela.

- Não podia simplesmente abrir uma passagem dimensional e pronto! Estamos no Santuário?

- Mas que graça teria? – Meijin perguntou pisando fundo, fazendo o veiculo arrancar feito um louco.

- A de não morrer! – Annielle disse afundando no banco – Você não disse que aquela era a única que podia passar de 120?

- Disse, mas quem falou que eu sigo regras de transito?

- Parece que você não tem amor a sua carteira de motorista – Annie comentou com uma gotinha.

- Que carteira? – Meijin perguntou com o sorriso sádico – Desconheço tal coisa.

- Que Athena nos ajude – disse a menina conferindo o cinto de segurança.

**Santuário de Athena**

**Casa de Peixes...**

Uma cabeça loira encontrava-se caída sobre uma mesa. Um vaso com uma rosa vermelha estava mais a frente, mas o dono da cabeça já tinha a muito parado de pensar no por que tinha falhado pela sexagésima terceira vez. Ao invés disso, tecia teorias e planos sobre algo que ele não tinha riscos de falhar.

- Isso não esta certo, Hecuba – choramingou para a senhora que afagava seus cabelos – É tudo tão obvio... Por que ninguém toma uma iniciativa?

- Talvez, menino Haku, seja por que não é tão obvio assim... – disse a senhora com a voz enrouquecida - O menino tem mais facilidade do que os outros com essas coisas.

Ela era uma mulher de cabelos brancos e pele enrugada pelo tempo. Vivia em Rodorio e trabalhava no Santuário desde os 14 anos, era uma verdadeira matrona grega e todos os outros servos a respeitavam. Tinha uma filha de 31 anos que trabalhava em Libra, um filho de 27 anos que trabalhava em Sagitário e mais doze filhos espalhados pelo mundo.

Gostava imensamente de Haku, apesar de achar que quase sempre dramatizava demais algumas situações simples.

- Minha missão é abrir os olhos desse povo! – ele disse sentando-se ereto com os olhos brilhando como estrelas – E preciso de uma equipe.

- Francamente, menino, não creio que alguém va perder tempo com isso – às vezes, Hecuba podia ser bem dura com as pessoas, mas Haku já aprendera a ignorar. – E também não é saudável forçar algo, o melhor a fazer é deixar que as pessoas tomem seus rumos sozinhas.

- Oh não, eu preciso fazer algo. – ele disse com um sorriso maligno desenhando-se em seu rosto – E o que mais tem são pessoas loucas para não morrer de tédio nesses tempos de paz... E eu conheço as pessoas perfeitas para me ajudar!

Dito isso, o cavaleiro com animo restaurado saiu feliz pela porta da estufa, fazendo a senhora de cabelos brancos suspirar cansada e começar a espanar a mesa.

**Casa de Virgem**

Depois de prestar as devidas explicações a Elizabethy, Kaname retornou ao seu lar, onde um pequeno felino preto o esperava deitado no tapete da sala.

- Esta tudo bem, Caos. – o cavaleiro disse afagando a cabeça felpuda – Ela vai ficar bem, mas a Liz disse que você não pode ir ate la, ela e alérgica, você sabe.

Caos piscou seus grandes olhos vermelhos, e com certa dificuldade, tentou se por em pé, mas foi impedido por Kaname.

- Fique aqui ate se recuperar, Selene não voltara a Escorpião por algum tempo.

E como se pudesse entender o cavaleiro, o felino deixou-se cair pesadamente no tapete felpudo.

Estava certo, afinal, pensou cavaleiro venço o gato fechar os olhos lentamente. Tinha certeza de que nenhum golpe de Ruisu e nem o Kahn tinham atingido Caos, no entanto o gato parecia estar sentindo muita dor na perna direita, bem como nas costelas.

Haviam duas explicações: ou o felino tinha sofrido algum tipo de acidente na volta ao Santuario, o que não era provável, pois se assim fosse Selene certamente não teria deixado ele voltar andando, ou as ligações dele com a dona eram bem mais complexas do que qualquer um poderia imaginar, algo bem alem da mera fidelidade, afeição ou amor.

Nenhuma das explicações era muito plausível, no entanto so existiam essas.

**Casa de Sagitario... **

- Tudo bem, por que você nos chamou aqui? – Indagou Annabelle sentando-se na cama de Manu.

- Eu também queria saber – disse Manu – Tive que vir correndo de Áries. E por que a minha casa? Devia ser a sua.

- Calma, gente, deixem ele falar – disse Daniel.

- É o seguinte... Eu tenho percebido alguns... Comportamentos diferentes no Santuário – disse Haku cautelosamente.

- Você já tinha me dito, mas eu não vejo nada de diferente em ninguém. Acho que você que esta ficando complexado – disse a sagitariana.

- Eu não estou complexado, sei exatamente do que estou falando e posso provar! – o pisciano rebateu.

- Como vai provar se tudo é baseado nas conclusões e pareceres da sua mente complexada? – disse a ruiva calmamente.

- Vamos perguntar para quem sabe das coisas então – disse o cavaleiro de peixes virando-se para uma amazona que ate então estivera calada. – O que você viu nas estrelas.

- Por isso você me chamou então? – disse a amazona mascarada – As estrelas não mostram esse tipo de coisa, Haku, isso não faz parte de um destino já traçado e sim de uma escolha livre. O melhor que você tem a fazer é seguir o conselho da Hecuba e deixar tudo fluir naturalmente.

- Como você... – Ele a olhou espantado – Ah, esquece. Eu já deixei por tempo demais, faz meses que eu estou observando e ninguém toma coragem. Quer saber? Eu vou agir, começando por você! – ele disse apontando para a amazona de Sextante.

- Eu? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, não me meta nas suas insanidades. – Hellsing respondeu.

- Pois tem sim senhora – disse o pisciano. Os outros os observavam curiosos. Estaria a amazona de Sextante escondendo algo alem do rosto? – Eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu no atalho para as doze casas durante a invasão do Santuario pelos enviados do Olimpo e eu sei que uma pessoa te salvou, desde então você...

- Não é esse o ponto e você não tem o dom de ler pensamentos. Tenho uma divida com essa pessoa e nada mais. E o seu método para esses seus casaizinhos é bastante falho. – disse Hellsing.

- A Hell tem razão afinal de contas – disse Anabelle – Para fazer algo desse tipo, precisamos de algo concreto e não so a sua anteninha pisciana apitando.

- Vocês não estão me levando a serio mesmo, não é? – disse Haku com uma mão na cabeça.

- Não. – disse Hellsing.

- Definitivamente. – disse Anabelle.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse Manu.

- Eu levo. – disse Daniel com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Não é o que eu esperava, mas já é algo – Haku disse suspirando – Vou provar pra vocês que eu estou certo e vou ser o responsável por muitos finais felizes. – terminou com uma pose heroica. – Me aguardem. – Terminou dando as costas aos outros e caminhando ate a saída.

- Ei Haku – a voz de Daniel soou seria – Eu estava falando sério, estou do seu lado, então, se precisar, conta comigo pra [i]qualquer[/i] coisa. – terminou com uma piscadela marota, que fez as mulheres (inclusive Hellsing) rirem.

Haku resolveu ignorar a piscadela, era provável que precisasse de ajuda em algum momento e quando assim fosse, procuraria quem quer que fosse que pudesse ajuda-lo, mas por enquanto, trabalharia sozinho.

**XXXxxxxXXX**

_Fenrir caminhava tranquilamente por Rodorio. Seu humor tinha melhorado potencialmente e precisava comprar alimento. As casas de Aquário, Leão e Touro eram as únicas que dispensavam as servas do Santuário e eram cuidadas por seus guardiões por vontade dos próprios._

_- Veja só, Fenrir de Aquário, certo? Quem diria que aquele garotinho impertinente e sem graça ia se tornar esse homem com tanta saúde. – O comentário veio de uma mulher sentada em uma das mesas da lanchonete mais famosa de Rodorio (o que não era la muito difícil de ser). Ela era ruiva, seus cabelos caiam em uma cascata ondulada por suas costas e seus olhos verdes eram tão profundos quanto o mar. Ela vestia uma camiseta branca de manga ¾ e botões, cujos superiores estavam soltos em um decote provocante, sua saia era em tons de cinza cujo comprimento era ate a metade das coxas e ela usava scarpins pretos de salto Luis XV._

_Ela parecia bem a vontade com uma xícara de café a sua frente e um livro bastante espesso de capa roxa com detalhes em dourado no colo._

_- Desculpe-me, eu te conheço? – perguntou o cavaleiro tentando ignorar que acabara de ser chamado de impertinente e sem graça._

_- Não, claro que não. Mas eu te conheço a muito tempo – Ela respondeu calmamente dirigindo a ele um olhar malicioso – Meu nome é Belinda. Por favor, sente-se, tome um café comigo._

_- Receio ter que recusar o seu convite – disse o aquariano – Como a senhorita mesmo disse, eu não te conheço e preciso me apressar._

_- Sente-se, Fenrir, ou nunca vai entender o por que você tem se sentido mal ultimamente – Belinda disse com uma voz grave._

_O cavaleiro ficou realmente surpreso. Como aquela mulher, que ele nunca via na vida sabia do que ele guardara para si mesmo._

_- Como você..._

_- Ora, vamos, sente-se – insistiu a ruiva apontando uma cadeira vazia. Sorriu vitoriosa quando viu o cavaleiro lhe obedecer – Certo. Você esta seriamente doente e lamento informa-lo, não tem cura._

_- Eu nem ao menos sei o que é. Não existe explicação lógica..._

_- E claro que não! Isso não tem nada de lógico, é bem diferente das doenças comuns._

_- E o que você recomenda?_

_- Leia uma historia._

_- O que? – o aquariano perguntou pensando não ter ouvido direito. Aquela mulher estava brincando com ele?_

_- Leia uma historia – Belinda disse estendendo o livro de capa roxa – Eu marquei uma especial para você._

_Fenrir folheou um pouco o livro e percebeu que se tratava de um livro de contos de fadas. Finalmente foi ver a historia marcada e deu um meio sorriso. Aquilo era ridículo._

_- Eu já conheço essa historia, Belinda, não e necessário que eu a leia novamente._

_- Acredite, essa versão é diferente. – ela disse levantando-se – Ate logo, quando terminar de ler, sabe onde me encontrar para devolver o livro._

_- Espere, eu..._

_Eu..._

_Eu..._

_As palavras foram morrendo e então..._

Fenrir acordou em sua própria cama na casa de aquário. O suor banhava o seu corpo e seus pensamentos estavam turvos.

- Mas o que... – apoiou a mão no colchão para se levantar, como sentiu algo liso e duro entre seus dedos. Olhou para o lado e viu o livro.

O jovem cavaleiro não sabia no que pensar... Ou acreditar.

**Em algum lugar de Atenas...**

- Ei Meijin, por que aquela rua estava interditada? – Annie perguntou olhando para as construções antigas pelo vidro do carro.

- Por causa da festa em homenagem a Zeus. Acontece todo ano.

- Sera que podemos ir?

- Precisamos da permissão da Vacaori – a geminiana torceu o nariz como se pedir permissão para algo ferisse o seu ego – Mas eu posso ver.

- Seria ótimo...

- Chegamos!

Annielle mal teve tempo de olhar para frente. Um portal abriu-se e o carro foi tragado para outra dimensão.

"Aterrissaram" e um campo, com gramado verde e arvores por todos os lados.

- Onde estamos? – a menina perguntou saindo do automóvel.

- Na minha dimensão favorita para guardar o carro – disse Meijin, e logo chegaram alguns serezinhos deveras estranhos. Eram pequeninos, pareciam duendes e tinham vozesinhas irritantes – Ola, amiguinhos, vocês vão cuidar do meu carro? – a geminiana perguntou fazendo A voz que normalmente os adultos fazem quando vão mexer com bebes.

- E sempre um prazer lhe ser útil, bela dama – disse um dos serezinhos que parecia ser o líder.

- Isso é ótimo. Não se esqueça de barrar o Asashi caso ele venha aqui.

- Não se preocupe, bela dama, cuidaremos bem da sua carroça metálica.

- Isso e ótimo. Vamos Annie, vamos voltar para casa.

Mais um portal se abriu e elas estavam de volta aos aposentos de Meijin em Gêmeos.

- Acho que agora você pode me explicar que diabos foi aquilo. – a menina exigiu.

- Ah, eles não eram fofos? Fazem de tudo por mim por que uma vez eu livrei a terra deles de um malvado.

- E o que aconteceu com ele?

- Mandei ele para uma dimensão paralela a essa, la eles estão no futuro. Esses dias eu fui la e soube que ele se mudou para um pais chamado Brasil, assumiu forma humana, montou uma banda extravagante e continua com seus planos malignos de fritar o cérebro da humanidade.

- Cruel. Bom, vou procurar a minha tia. – a menina disse passando pela passagem interdimensional e sumindo.

- Pensei que ela nunca iria embora – disse uma voz nas sombras – Precisamos ter uma conversinha, minha cara irmã.

**Continua...**

**XXXXxxxxxXXXX**

**N/A:** Creio que ninguém tenha entendido a da Belinda. Na verdade ela é uma personagem de outra serie, a Grimm Fairy Tales pela editora Zenescope.

Vai ter um pouco de crossover, apesar de não fazer sentido ainda, achei uma boa explicação e preferi colocar um pouco de originalidade, esse negocio de Deus maluco querendo dominar o mundo, lutas sangrentas ate o limite e bla bla bla é tão clichê que eu já não aguento mais ler historias assim.

E eu sei, eu viajo.

Se alguém estiver interessado nessa serie, eu tenho o link das revistas traduzidas incluindo os especiais, quem quiser e so me mandar MP

Beijos!


	7. Conversas e Barganhas

**Capitulo 7**

**Conversas e Barganhas**

Era uma vez uma dimensão na qual existiam cinco reinos, eles tinham sido criados pelo poder que cria todas as coisas. Um reino de imaginação (Neverland), um reino de magia (o qual tem muitos nomes, mas os habitantes de la gostam de chama-lo de Myst), um reino de sonhos (Wonderland), um reino de virtude e esperança (OZ) e no centro de todos eles, estava o reino conhecido pelos humanos, um pequeno fragmento da Terra. Esse fragmento era o portal entre os outros quatro reinos, era o nexo, tudo fluía através dela.

No inicio, ela era tão mágica como todos os outros reinos. Seu poder estava na beleza e na pureza da natureza. As criaturas desse reino eram simples, diferente das criaturas dos outros reinos, elas não tinham poderes ou magia e por isso tudo estava em harmonia, mas não era assim nos outros reinos. A magia estava em toda parte e já havia uma batalha final entre o bem e o mal, ate que no fim, o bem sobrepujou o mal.

Cada reino tinha um governante, um rei ou rainha, e as leis eram claras: apenas a eles era permitido viajar para a Terra e usa-la como portal para os outros mundos. As outras criaturas eram guardiãs dos portais que levavam a Terra, e a punição para qualquer um que ousasse quebrar a lei, era a morte.

Para proteger a Terra da influencia dos reinos da magia e manter o equilíbrio entre os cinco, existia o Guardião da Terra, ou Guardião do Nexo, que vivia para guiar os humanos e auxiliar na luta contra o mal.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

**Casa de Aries**

- Licençaaaaaa - disse Annielle entrando no quarto de Elizabethy, onde Selene repousava – Eu estava voltando para Escorpião quando aquele cavaleiro de cabelo verde me disse que você estava aqui. Alias, cabelo verde... – fez uma pausa – Enfim, cada um com as suas excentricidades, mas eu gostei dele, ele esta cuidando do Caos. Nossa, tia, você esta horrível!

- Obrigada, Annie, sinto-me bem melhor agora - a amazona disse ironicamente – Caos esta bem?

- Sim, sim. Só esta com dores fortes. Daqui a pouco eu o levo de volta para Escorpião. Eu quis trazê-lo, sabe, mas parece que a amazona desta casa é alérgica.

- Fiquei preocupada, mas se esta com Kaname, então esta tudo bem. E você, o que andou aprontando o dia todo?

- Essa é boa. Você sai por algumas horinhas e volta toda quebrada e eu que apronto. Mas enfim, a Meijin me levou para conhecer alguns lugares de Atenas. – ela disse sentando-se na cama. – Vai ter um festival hoje a noite, podemos ir? – pediu com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu não me oponho. Apenas lamento que não possa te levar, como vê, estou impossibilitada de dirigir por algum tempo.

- Ah não tem problema. Ainda temos que falar com Athena e com certeza encontraremos alguém para dirigir. – levantou-se e caminhou ate a saída. – Daqui a pouco eu volto com alguém pra te levar pra Escorpião.

- Annie, espera – disse a amazona, mas a menina já havia saído.

**Casa de Gêmeos...**

- Oi maninho – a amazona disse calmamente – O que te traz ate a minha humilde moradia?

- Não seja cínica. Você roubou o meu carro. Voce sabe por quanto tempo eu estive guardando dinheiro para compra-lo? Ele era novinho, assim que eu cheguei da missão ontem eu passei na concessionária e tive todo cuidado para que você não soubesse onde estava a chave. – o cavaleiro disse em tom sofrido.

- A chave era o de menos, você sabe que eu aprendi muitas coisas enquanto você era paparicado pelo Saga ou ficava brisando olhando para as arvores. Alias, você tem certeza que não usa maconha? Porque, não é normal...

- Meijin... – ele disse perigosamente.

- Eu só precisava da chave para ter certeza que você não poderia usar o carro, afinal você jamais aprendeu a fazer ligação direta – ela disse deitando-se confortavelmente em sua cama.

- COMO você descobriu? – ele parecia nervoso.

- Bom...

**- Flashback da Meijin -**

**Noite do dia anterior...**

A Amazona de Gêmeos acabara de sair de um delicioso banho, tinha apenas uma toalha amarrada ao seu corpo e outra ao cabelo quando ouviu passos em seu quarto.

"Será que aquele idiota descobriu uma maneira de chegar aqui?" ela pensou irritada.

Andando a passos silenciosos a amazona se aproximou da porta do banheiro, estava preparada para mandar Asashi para outra Dimensão, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver quem estava sentado sobre sua cama.

- Eu juro que não esperava por você – a amazona disse levemente incrédula.

- Que isso! Um homem bonito, inteligente, desejado, e muito bla bla bla a parte, vem até a sua cama e você o trata assim? – perguntou ele com a voz mais inocente possível.

- Esqueceu da parte de ser modesto, Ruisu.

- É algo a parte.

- Eu gostaria de saber como chegou aqui, mas seu sorriso indica que precisa de algo.

- Não ofereça agua no deserto – disse o cavaleiro de leão com um sorriso nada inocente.

A amazona de Gemeos sorriu e deixou a toalha escorregar por seu belo corpo enquanto escolhia a roupa que usaria.

- Vamos direto ao assunto. O que quer de mim? – ela perguntou enquanto colocava um conjunto vermelho.

Naquela hora, enquanto comia a amazona com os olhos, Ruisu se sentiu realmente tentado a pedir algo diferente, no entanto, precisava manter o foco.

- Preciso de um favor seu – disse o leonino.

- Quem devo matar? – ela perguntou com um sorriso sádico.

- Na verdade quero usar seus poderes. – ele disse recuperando sua linha de raciocínio ao ver que ela já terminava de se vestir.

- E o que ganho com isso? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro.

- Eu sei que pode arrastar coisas entre as dimensões por isso quero que me arrume um carro.

- Repetindo, o que eu ganho?

- Informações.

- Que tipo de informações? – Meijin perguntou interessada.

- Coisas sobre o Asashi. – Ruisu disse percebendo o interesse dela aumentando.

- Continue.

- Ele comprou um carro novo, esta na garagem do Santuário, mas a chave esta escondida e eu sei onde. – disse o cavaleiro de leão com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu não preciso de chave alguma, Ruisu, eu sei fazer ligação direta com o motor. – disse a geminiana vendo o sorriso do companheiro de armadura murchar – No entanto, o Asashi não sabe e eu não quero que ele tenha acesso a esse carro. Eu aceito, me leve até o carro e o resto a gente acerta depois.

- Certo. – disse o cavaleiro mais animado.

- A propósito, como chegou aqui. – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Essa é outra informação, e não esta a venda. – disse Ruisu desconversando.

**- Fim do Flashback -**

- Bom... Não importa – disse Meijin ao seu irmão, que ainda esperava uma resposta.

- Eu-quero-o-meu-carro – ele disse pausada e perigosamente.

- Vai-ficar-querendo – respondeu a amazona do mesmo modo – A não ser, claro, que você esteja disposto a barganhar.

Asashi arqueou uma sobrancelha. Barganhar com sua irmã nunca fora boa coisa a se fazer, principalmente quando ela abria aquele sorriso de fazer Hades sair correndo. Mas não custava nada ao menos saber o que ela queria.

- Quais são as suas condições? – perguntou o cavaleiro, vendo o sorriso dela aumentar ainda mais.

**Lugar Desconhecido**

**Dimensão desconhecida...**

Uma mulher vestida com uma camiseta azul colante, shorts amarelos e botas vermelhas observava o que acontecia da Terra através de um espelho quase do seu tamanho.

Apesar de seu visual um pouco extravagante, ela não deixava de ser bonita. Tinha feições delicadas, longos cabelos negros como a noite, lábios vermelhos como o sangue e pele branca como a neve. Os óculos de armação neutra estranhamente lhe caiam bem e destacavam seus belos olhos castanhos.

- Há algo errado, Shang – ela disse para um senhor de idade bastante avançada e traços orientais – Belinda esta tramando algo.

- Não acho que ela queira algo com aquele cavaleiro – disse ele com voz tranquila.

- Seja la como for – ela disse afastando-se do espelho e pegando um livro de capa vermelha com detalhes em dourado de cima de uma mesa – Acho melhor ir verificar, Belinda e altruísmo não combinam, e alem do mais, esse é o meu trabalho.

Como o senhor não disse mais nada, Sela abriu o livro e invocou um portal, desaparecendo por ele em seguida.

Shang deu uma ultima olhada para o espelho e suspirou. Desejava que Belinda parasse de causar problemas.

**Santuario de Athena, Grecia...**

- Haku, por que eu estou aqui? – Bruno de Cruzeiro do Sul perguntou pela sexagésima oitava vez.

- Xiu! Fale baixo, já disse que estamos em missão investigativa! – disse o cavaleiro de Peixes – E abaixe-se antes que seja visto - completou encolhendo-se ainda mais ao tronco da arvore.

- Mas... Mas... Eu não acho que sou a melhor opção para essas coisas - disse Cruzeiro do sul escondendo-se atrás de um arbusto.

- Sim, você é a melhor opção. Ela nunca vai desconfiar de você. – Haku terminou de maneira sinistra.

- Olha, eu não consigo enganar ninguém, sou o cumulo da timidez e alem disso sou um péssimo mentiroso. – o cavaleiro de bronze ainda tentou argumentar, mas o pisciano estava irredutível.

- Você não vai enganar ninguém, Bruno – disse Haku já clamando paciência – Você vai simplesmente convida-la para sair, mas não agora, eu preciso de uma deixa. Mas é isso. Eu so preciso que você fique com ela por algum tempo enquanto eu observo algumas reações.

- Eu sinto que estou me metendo em encrenca. – Bruno disse mais para si mesmo do que para Haku.

Sua "vitima" tinha acabado de chegar.

Pelo menos não seria naquele dia que ia falar com ela.

**Rua interditada em Atenas...**

Um carro vermelho parou na barreira e o homem que o dirigia soltou um impropério enquanto manobrava o veiculo para pegar uma rua paralela.

No entanto aquilo não deixou de lhe chamar atenção, e resolveu perguntar para um menino que passava o por que de todos aquele enfeites e tal.

- O senhor é turista, né, moço? Então não pode deixar de vir aqui esta noite, hoje acontece um grande festival em homenagem a Zeus! A Grécia inteira vai vir para cá! – dito isso, o menino saiu correndo, visto que foi chamado por uma mulher que parecia ser sua mãe.

Afonso sorriu com uma ideia que lhe veio à mente. A Grécia inteira, não é? Aquilo não deixava de ser interessante.

**Casa de Gêmeos...**

- Veja bem, é algo bastante simples – disse a amazona sentando-se na cama – Você me da a armadura que é MINHA e eu te devolvo o seu carro.

- A armadura de gêmeos é minha, Meijin, eu fui o escolhido, ninguém era melhor do que eu, pois venci todos os outros candidatos à armadura. – Asashi disso como se fosse um discurso repetido inúmeras vezes.

- Venceu uma ova – disse a amazona pondo-se de pé em um pulo – Você nunca conseguiu me vencer, a armadura de gêmeos responde ao meu chamado sempre que eu quero. Você só e o primeiro cavaleiro porque o grande puxador de saco e a vaca roxa ficaram com o cu na mão depois que me viram em uma luta. Alem do mais o Kanon me disse que me ensinava o Satã Imperial caso eu não te matasse antes da disputa.

- Técnica que você não deveria saber, alias, ela só e permitida ao Grande Mestre. – disse o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Como eu disse para a Helena quando você estava servindo de fantoche a ela: Devo me candidatar a Grande Mestra então. Seria bem divertido, posso garantir. Mas não desvie do assunto. Vai aceitar a minha proposta?

- Eu jamais vou entregar a minha armadura. Vai ter que me matar primeiro. – Asashi disse encostando-se a uma parede.

- Eu posso providenciar. – ela disse ficando na frente dele encarando-o de modo sinistro.

- Eu quero ver – disse ele invertendo as posições.

De repente ouviu-se o barulho de um estouro vindo do corredor, e não demorou muito para uma garotinha segurando um gatinho preto entrar no quarto.

- Meijin, será que você podia... Ahn – parou sem jeito ao ver que tinha pego a amazona em um "momento intimo" e claro que qualquer um que entrasse ali naquele instante ia pensar a mesma coisa ao ver a mulher praticamente prensada contra uma parede por um homem que a menina ate então nunca tinha visto. – Desculpe, não queria incomodar.

Annielle deu meia volta, mas a voz de Meijin a fez estancar onde estava.

- Esta tudo bem, Annie, eu so estava tendo uma discussão familiar com o meu amado irmão gêmeo. – disse a amazona passando por baixo do braço do irmão e indo ate a menina – Você ia me falar alguma coisa?

- Eu... er... Bem... Selene esta em Áries com uma perna quebrada, eu só queria saber se você pode leva-la para Escorpião através das dimensões.

- Eu vou para la em um instante, só preciso terminar alguns assuntos – disse a geminiana mais velha dando as costas para a menina.

Annielle não disse mais nada, apenas saiu do quarto e atravessou a passagem interdimensional.

- Voce não achou estranho, Caos? – ela disse quando teve certeza que os irmãos não poderiam ouvi-la.

Em resposta o felino lhe dirigiu um olhar que parecia bem perto do irônico.

- Ora, pelas historias que a minha mãe me contou, Selene e meu pai eram gêmeos e se davam muito bem. Não me pareceu que Meijin e aquele cara se davam bem.

Caos rolou os olhos e soltou um miado fraco.

- Sei, eles são um caso a parte. – disse a menina encerrando o assunto. Ainda achava estranho como aquele gato parecia humano.

Continuou subindo as escadarias que a levariam a Câncer. Desejava ter se lembrado de Meijin antes, assim não precisaria ter feito aquela viagem desnecessária. Depois que saiu de Áries, foi para Virgem buscar Caos e só então se lembrou que Meijin poderia transportar Selene facilmente ate Escorpião.

Annie se sentia uma barata tonta subindo e descendo escadas. Mas uma coisa era certa: Voltaria para a Itália com pelo menos cinco quilos a menos.

**XXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Sela observava tudo escondida. Estava procurando alguém para ser seu instrumento, já que não poderia interferir diretamente.

Ate aquele momento, a menina que acabara de passar conversando com um gato lhe parecia ser a melhor opção. Ela era uma mistura perfeita de inocência e maturidade, certamente ela compreenderia sem dificuldade o que estava acontecendo.

**Décimo terceiro templo...**

**Aposentos de Athena...**

A mão de Saori parou repentinamente e apertou firme o cabo da escova que usava para pentear os cabelos.

Algo estava para acontecer.

Algo que envolvia um de seus guardiões.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Oi gente!

Acharam o cap sem graça? Sim?

Bom, eu também achei.

Duvidas sobre Sela e Belinda? Creio que muitos têm. Não terá maiores explicações, apenas o necessário para entender a fic. Quem tiver curiosidade vai ter que ler o Grimm Fairy Tales (não, não estou ganhando uma comissão para fazer propaganda xDD).


	8. Preparação

**N/A:** Creio que esse seja o capitulo mais sacal de todos, já vou avisando. Ele é totalmente introdutório. Nunca imaginei como seria difícil descrever vinte pessoas de uma vez só.

No próximo contamos com a presença ilustre do Don Guilherme, caso alguém tenha gostado dele xDD.

Boa leitura, a gente se vê la em baixo.

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

**Capitulo 8**

**Preparação**

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

Saori ficara muito relutante em deixar seus protetores irem ao festival, principalmente por causa do pressentimento que tivera; no entanto, o Grande Mestre lhe garantiu que uma folga faria muito bem a todos, e a Deusa aceitou.

**X**

Selene amaldiçoava todos os deuses por estar passando por aquilo novamente. Quebrara um braço quando criança e tivera que, por um longo tempo, tomar banho com uma sacolinha plástica amarrada ao braço para não molhar o gesso. Com a perna quebrada, alem da sacolinha, teve que pedir para que levassem uma cadeira ao banheiro.

A única coisa que a deixava aliviada, era que, com seu cosmo, a calcificação seria mais rápida, embora fraturas no fêmur demorassem bem mais tempo para calcificar.

**Casa de Leão...**

Kaname, como disse que faria, passou em Leão para ver como o amigo estava.

O virginiano começava a ficar deveras preocupado. Já tinha testemunhado alguns rompantes do leonino, uns mais graves do que outros, mas nunca contra um companheiro, ainda mais contra uma mulher, visto que Ruisu tinha uma política de não agressão a mulheres, a não ser, claro se fosse uma inimiga.

À medida que subia as escadas para o segundo andar, um certo cheiro foi ficando mais forte. Um cheiro bastante conhecido. Kaname arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou subindo. Logo alguns sons chegaram aos seus ouvidos.

- Eu não acredito – disse o virginiano parando no batente da porta da sala. – Você esta pior do que eu pensei.

- Que foi? – o leonino perguntou inocentemente olhando por cima do ombro – Quer? – ofereceu o que comia.

- Não, obrigado – disse o cavaleiro indiano – Nunca imaginei o todo poderoso cavaleiro de leão solitariamente sentando em seu sofá de couro com um balde de pipoca amanteigada no colo e assistindo "A Lagoa Azul".

- A Nick saiu depois do treino para ser voluntaria no hospital de Rodorio, por isso estou sozinho – disse o russo levando mais um punhado de pipoca a boca – Eu gosto de pipoca e esse é o único filme que esta passando. – terminou de boca cheia.

Nicolle de Taça era uma amazona que morava em Leão com Ruisu e este a tratava como uma irmã mais nova. Ela também era russa, tinha longos cabelos tingidos de rosa e pele branquinha, no entanto, assim como Hellsing, Nicolle usava mascara.

- Você foi falar com o Grande Mestre?

- Fui. Ele disse que vai procurar outra forma de me ajudar. Enquanto isso é para eu não me meter em problemas.

- Uma missão impossível, então – disse o virginiano ouvindo a personagem Emmeline dizer pela milésima vez a frase "eu não sei".

Ruisu mostrou a língua, embora soubesse que o amigo não poderia ver.

- Como Selene esta? – o leonino perguntou finalmente.

- Ate o momento em que a deixei em Áries ela estava bem. Agora pouco a sobrinha dela passou em Virgem para buscar o Caos, creio que já esteja de volta a Escorpião.

- Nem vou perguntar o que você estava fazendo com o gato demônio.

- Ele é só um gato, Ruisu. – disse o cavaleiro de Virgem – Você recebeu a mensagem de cosmo da Saori sobre o festival de Zeus?

- Recebi, e acho vou, estou mesmo precisando relaxar, apesar de o Grande Mestre dizer que me quer longe de problemas, eu nunca o levei completamente a serio mesmo... E eu também não pretendo fazer nada demais no festival.

- Eu esperava isso de você. – Kaname disse tirando uma mecha esverdeada do seu rosto.

- Você por acaso vai?

- Não, preciso preparar o meu cosmo para o inicio do meu inferno astral. Para variar o meu período coincide em grande parte com o seu. – disse o cavaleiro de virgem já se preparando para ir embora.

- Eu gostaria que você fosse...

- Por que?

- Para não correr riscos de a Selene querer acertar as contas e eu... Bom, você sabe. Não tenho ressentimentos apesar do que aconteceu na arena, eu estava mesmo errado. – o leonino disse pondo a vasilha vazia ao seu lado e tomando um grande gole de coca-cola.

- Se você se sente assim, talvez devesse ir se desculpar.

- E em que momento o meu corpo some? – Ruisu perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você para garantir que seu corpo pelo menos volte para o Santuário. – disse o indiano dando um sorriso de lado.

- Era pra eu me sentir melhor? – perguntou o russo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Na televisão, Richard e Emmeline faziam sexo pela primeira vez.

**Casa de Escorpião**

Annielle mexia em sua mala procurando uma roupa para o festival, quando pensou ter ouvido passos.

- Ouviu algo, Caos? – perguntou ao felino que repousava em um pufe.

Caos levantou a cabeça e fez algo como um "não, mas...".

- Mas o que? - a menina perguntou voltando-se na direção que o gato olhava.

No batente da porta estava parada uma mulher que ate então Annie nunca tinha visto, no entanto, não conhecia muitas das pessoas que moravam no Santuário, por isso não se sobressaltou.

- Desculpe – disse a mulher – Eu não queria te assustar.

- Não se preocupe – disse a menina – Se veio falar com Selene, o quarto dela é o da frente.

- Não eu vim falar com você.

- Comigo?

- Sim. Meu nome é Sela Mathers. Vim para te emprestar esse livro – ela disse estendendo o livro vermelho para a garota.

Annie olhou para Caos que mantinha os olhos pregados na mulher na porta. Sabia que não devia aceitar coisas de estranhos.

- Por favor – disse Sela – eu sei que é estranho, mas alguém nesse Santuário pode estar correndo perigo e você pode ajuda-lo.

- Creio que a senhora esteja me confundindo – Annielle disse finalmente – sou apenas uma visitante, tenho certeza que tem alguém mais indicado para isso em outro lugar.

- Vai por mim – disse a guardiã do nexo – Você é a pessoa perfeita.

Ainda relutante, a menina aceitou o livro e começou a folhea-lo.

- Contos de fadas? No que isso pode ajudar alguém? – a geminiana perguntou curiosa.

- Não são contos de fadas comuns. Eu marquei o que eu preciso que você leia. Agora ouça bem o que eu preciso que você faça...

**Casa de Aquário...**

Fenrir até pensou em começar a ler a historia, mas logo recebeu o recado da Deusa e achou que não faria mal sair um pouco do Santuário.

Deixou o livro em cima da cama e foi tomar um banho. Enquanto se despia, pensava no que Belinda lhe tinha dito. De fato, fazia algum tempo que se sentia estranho, algo fora do seu normal. Belinda tinha dito que era uma doença e que não tinha cura, mas seria fatal? Poderia mudar a sua vida para sempre? Ao menos teria tratamento?

Aquelas duvidas o corroíam. Jamais se importara muito consigo mesmo, era verdade, mas se preocupava com a Deusa. Vivia apenas por ela, devia sua existência completamente a ela e ficava furioso quando ouvia alguém dar apelidinhos a ela. Ela, sempre ela, sua adorada Deusa.

Será que devia começar a treinar um sucessor? Sempre se imaginou morrendo em batalha, mas se esqueceu que era tão vulnerável a doenças como qualquer humano.

Enquanto sentia a água correr pelo seu corpo, imaginava o que poderia fazer.

**XXXxxxXXX**

A noite chegou e cada cavaleiro e amazona já tinham formado os grupinhos para ir ao festival.

Elizabethy, Nicolle, Emanuelly, Lune(com Jasmine no colo) e um convidado de ultima hora, Kiki, iam em um dos carros da Fundação Graad com Manu dirigindo.

Haku, Bruno, Arashi, Lowliet e Asashi iam no Honda Civic vermelho de Arashi, com o mesmo dirigindo.

Fenrir, Arkhyos, Daniel, Hellsing e Anabelle iam em outro carro da Fundação Graad com Anabelle dirigindo.

E finalmente...

- Eu não acredito que vou fazer disso – disse Selene para si mesma entregando a chave de seu Jaguar XK8 para Meijin. – Por que não podemos ir no seu carro? – perguntou para a amazona de gêmeos.

- Por que não quero correr o risco do meu amaaaado irmão recuperar o carro. – Meijin disse com simplicidade entrando no carro.

Kaname perguntara se ele e Ruisu poderiam ir com elas já que deixaram para ultima hora e não entraram em nenhum grupinho. Isso teoricamente, claro. Na pratica o cavaleiro de virgem tinha feito de propósito, mas ele jamais admitiria.

Selene aceitara mesmo com certo receio e la foram. Meijin no banco do motorista, Kaname no banco do passageiro com Caos em seu colo e Annielle, Ruisu e Selene (com a perna engessada no colo dos outros dois) atrás.

- Com aventura ou sem aventura? – a amazona de gêmeos perguntou com um sorriso sádico.

- SEM AVENTURA! – Selene e Annielle gritaram desesperadas.

- Sem graça – Meijin disse fazendo um bico.

**Liz, Nicky, Manu, Lune e Kiki...**

- O que deu em você de aparecer aqui, Kiki? – Perguntou Elizabethy. Esta usava uma calça jeans skinny, uma bata verde de um ombro só e uma sandália preta de salto Luis XV.

- Fiquei sabendo da festa – disse o aprendiz com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele vestia uma camiseta azul bebe, jeans largos e all star preto.

- Você deve querer muito vir a essa festa para ter coragem de se teleportar de Jamiel ate aqui – disse Emanuelly que usava um vestido vermelho de alcinhas com um decote em V generoso e cujo comprimento ia ate um pouco antes dos joelhos. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e usava uma rasteirinha preta.

- Bom, concordo que é uma viagem deveras cansativa – disse o ruivinho - Mas faz tempo que não venho ao festival de Zeus. Da ultima vez eu estava com mestre Mu .

Nicolle e Lune permaneceram caladas pelo resto do caminho.

A Amazona de Taça usava uma saia bege de cintura alta que ia ate a metade das coxas, uma blusinha preta básica e uma sandália bege de tiras e salto stiletto, usava o cabelo solto e sua inseparável mascara de prata.

Já Lune optou por um vestido prata estilo japonês com estampas de cerejeiras, tinha uma faixa preta larga a cintura e uma generosa fenda do lado esquerdo. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque desfiado e usava uma rasteirinha preta.

**Haku, Bruno, Arashi, Lowliet e Asashi...**

Arashi conversava animadamente com Haku e Asashi, visto que Bruno e Lowliet falavam pouco ou nada.

O cavaleiro de capricórnio tinha cabelos dourados que brilhavam lindamente, olhos azuis e pele clara.

Haku usava uma calça jeans com lavagem, uma camisa polo marrom e tênis pretos. Os longos cabelos dourados caiam livres por suas costas.

Bruno, discreto como sempre, colocou uma calça jeans básica, uma camiseta preta e um tênis branco do tipo "ultraconfortavel". (**N/A:** Tem hífen? x.x Eu juro que essa historia de hífen me mata x.x)

Lowliet não abandonou o seu famigerado estilo "jeans com regata azul" alguns ate chegavam a pensar se que algum dia fossem olhar o guarda roupa dele tivesse umas quinze camisas regata azul e quinze calças jeans iguais. Ele era o cavaleiro de Fenix, e poucos o conheciam por "Lowliet", preferia ser chamado de "Dashfire". Tinha cabelos cinzentos, pele morena e belos olhos verdes que dificilmente olhavam para alguém com ternura.

Arashi usava um jeans azul escuro e uma camisa polo verde musgo.

Asashi, a despeito do pequeno problema que tivera com sua irmã, estava disposto a esquecer de tudo naquela noite. O cavaleiro de gêmeos estava vestindo uma calça jeans puxada para o preto e uma camisa social também preta. Estava indo a caça.

**Fenrir, Arkhyos, Daniel, Hellsing e Anabelle...**

O silencio reinaria naquele carro se não fosse por Daniel e Anabelle estarem conversando em um código que ninguém mais naquele carro entendia.

Coroa Austral usava uma camisa baby look vermelha com estampa de um tigre, que valorizava bem a sua musculatura desenvolvida; um jeans preto e um all star cinza já bem desgastado.

Arkhyos fazia bem seu estilo largado. Basicamente ele tinha aberto o armário e pego a primeira coisa que vira pela frente, isto é, uma calça jeans bastante larga e uma regata preta.

Fenrir optara por um visual mais... Zen. O jeans puído estava em um tom de azul que já era quase branco, e a camisa sem estampa era azul claro.

Hellsing vestia uma saia jeans plissada que ia ate um pouco acima dos joelhos, uma bata frente única branca com bojo e botas marrons de salto e cano médio. Mas assim como a amazona de Taça, Hellsing usava sua mascara.

Já a Amazona de Auriga resolveu abusar. Usava um short jeans curtinho com barra desfiada e um camisetão bege com um cinto largo de couro marrom marcando a cintura, os sapatos bege estilo boneca completavam o visual.

**Meijin, Selene, Kaname, Ruisu e Annielle...**

Silencio absoluto. A unica coisa que se ouvia era o ronco do motor e o ronronar suave de Caos no colo do cavaleiro de virgem.

Kaname naquela noite tinha deixado suas roupas indianas em casa. O cavaleiro vestia uma camiseta branca (quase transparente, diga-se de passagem, mas ele não sabe disso, obrigada, Aditya *-*) com gola em V e uma calça jeans preta.

Meijin trajava um vestido tomara que caia de tafetá verde musgo, o comprimento ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos e tinha uma larga faixa preta que terminava em um grande laço na lateral esquerda da cintura, os sapatos eram pretos em estilo boneca e com salto Luís XV.

Annielle usava uma saia jeans com algumas estrelinhas em strass, bata lilás de alcinhas e sandálias pretas de tiras.

Selene optou por um vestido azul marinho frente única longo para cobrir o gesso, usava uma única sandalia preta e seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança embutida feita por Annielle.

Ruisu usava uma calca jeans puída com alguns rasgos e uma camiseta preta colada ao seu corpo com estampas de palavras existentes, mas com significados distorcidos, por exemplo: Cleptomaniac: Eric Clapton's fan. Era, também, bastante visível um medalhão redondo de prata envelhecida preso por uma corrente de elos portugueses. As bordas do medalhão eram em alto relevo, assim como os desenhos no meio: tinha um leão ao centro, um dragão alado de um lado e uma figura encapuzada segurando uma foice do outro.

Era para essa peça que a amazona de escorpião olhava com o com o cenho franzido, ate o momento em que o cavaleiro de leão começou a se incomodar com aquele olhar.

- Algo errado comigo, Selene? – perguntou com a voz mais branda que conseguiu fazer.

- Não – a amazona respondeu com uma voz surpreendentemente e perigosamente doce – Só acho que já vi esse seu medalhão ou algo parecido em algum lugar.

- Deve ter visto em mim mesmo – disse o leonino instintivamente levando a mão a peça – Ele é único, sempre foi meu e eu nunca o tiro.

- Deve ter sido – concordou a escorpiana, porem não muito certa de suas palavras.

Estavam chegando ao local que seria o festival. O próximo desafio seria encontrar um lugar para estacionar.

E isso parecia ser uma missão impossível.

**Continua...**

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

**N/A:** Bom, eu avisei que o capitulo ia ser sacal. Tentei ao maximo aliviar um pouco, mas acho que não fui muito bem sucedida.

O próximo eu prometo que vai ser bem... Agitado, digamos assim.

Bjkas!


	9. Encontros e Desencontros

**Capitulo 9**

**Encontros e Desencontros**

O garoto não mentira quando dissera a Afonso que a Grécia inteira estaria ali naquela noite, o assassino chegava a se assustar com a facilidade com que as pessoas se multiplicavam.

Ele comia um delicioso croissant de chocolate, que segundo ouvira, era a iguaria mais famosa do lugar. De fato, o homem tinha que concordar que era o melhor croissant que comera na vida, o recheio chegava a querer escorregar para fora da massa crocante.

Enquanto comia e, por tabela, se lambuzava um pouco, mantinha os olhos atentos. De alguma forma, sabia que encontraria algum tipo de resposta ali.

Estava certo, depois de alguns minutos (e de encontrar um lugar para se lavar), Afonso percebeu uma comoção não muito longe de onde estava. Sua curiosidade o fez ir checar, podia não ser coisa alguma, mas pelo menos teria a certeza de que fizera o melhor que podia.

- Senhora, o que esta acontecendo ali? – ele perguntou educadamente para uma mulher de idade já bastante avançada.

- Oh, a senhorita Kido esta aqui hoje – disse a mulher – Ela e seus seguranças de vez em quando aparecem aqui na Grécia, acho que ela gosta daqui. Alias, é estranho, acho que nem a Rainha da Inglaterra tem uma segurança assim.

Afonso esticou um pouco o pescoço para conseguir ver através da multidão de cabeças que se amontoavam a sua frente, ate que finalmente conseguiu avistar uma jovem de melenas lilases que devia ser a tal "Senhorita Kido" e logo entendeu o que a senhora quis dizer da segurança. Ela estava cercada por dezesseis pessoas, que não pareciam estar la naquela noite para trabalhar, a não ser um careca feio que ficava ao lado dela como um cão tomando conta do osso. Duas das mulheres usavam mascaras, o que não fazia o menor sentido já que as outras estavam com o rosto a mostra.

Tocou em uma cicatriz antiga que tinha no pescoço. Sim, o trabalho podia ser perigoso as vezes, tanto para assassinos como para seguranças, aquelas duas pobres almas deviam ter seus rostos deformados.

Afonso virou as costas já saindo dali. Não devia se preocupar com, ao que parecia, uma patricinha mimada e seus seguranças esquisitos, estava a procura de alguém especial.

Bem na hora que ele se virou para sair, mais cinco pessoas juntaram-se a tal "patricinha mimada".

Um cara com um casaco preto, chapéu, óculos escuros e um cachecol vermelho brilhante de cashmere passou correndo por ele, e Afonso imaginou que aquele cara estaria doente para estar tão empacotado e usando óculos escuros a noite.

**XXXxxxXXX**

- Por que demoraram? – Liz perguntou assim que viu Kaname, Ruisu, Meijin, Selene e Annielle juntando-se a eles.

- Tivemos problemas para encontrar vaga para estacionar – disse a amazona de gêmeos balançando os ombros.

- Mas eu reservei algumas vagas para a Fundação Graad – disse Saori olhando divertida para aquele grupo.

Os cinco se entreolharam com expressões de "What the fuck?".

- Muito bom saber disso depois que a Meijin quase mandou um cara para outra dimensão. – Selene disse sentando-se e colocando as muletas no colo.

- Era necessário, ele ia pegar a vaga que eu vi primeiro – a geminiana defendeu-se enfezada.

- Como você mesma viu, tinha outro jeito mais fácil – disse a Amazona de Escorpião.

- O que vocês fizeram? – Manu perguntou curiosa.

- A Sel apagou ele com o Beijo da Morte. – disse Ruisu tirando das mãos de Nicolle um copo de champagne e secando-o.

- Ei! - Amazona de Taça reclamou.

- Relaxa, eu compro outro pra você – disse o leonino.

- Selene, isso foi imprudente da sua parte – disse Saori com ar serio.

- Convenhamos que um beijo é bem menos estranho, a Meijin invocou com aquela vaga e se eu deixasse, o cara ia pra outra dimensão. – a escorpiana disse calmamente.

- Foi divertido, confesso – disse Annielle.

Saori acabou por rir também.

Meijin e Annie saíram para comprar algo para comer enquanto Ruisu foi comprar o champagne para Nicolle.

- Humm... Vem dançar comigo – disse Asashi puxando Anabelle consigo, que não fez objeção e seguiu o cavaleiro de gêmeos para a roda formada pelos dançarinos.

Annielle voltou comendo uma maçã do amor e entregou um espetinho de morango com chocolate para Selene.

Meijin logo deixou seu algodão doce rosa de lado e puxou Arashi para a roda; Ruisu voltou com o champagne de Nicolle, no entanto, antes que a amazona de taça conseguisse beber, o leonino a puxou para a dança bruscamente.

- Ei! Será que eu vou conseguir beber o champagne ate o fim do festival? – perguntou a amazona com uma leve irritação presente na voz.

- Você vai poder beber o quanto quiser depois que dançar comigo. – disse o leonino.

**X**

- Muito bem, agora é a sua vez – disse Haku chegando perto de um cavaleiro que parecia bastante entretido com sua latinha de coca-cola.

- O que? Como assim? – Bruno perguntou entrando em pânico.

- Agora é a hora perfeita, estão todos saindo para dançar, tenho certeza que ninguém vai achar estranho. Aqui, pegue. – disse o cavaleiro de peixes conjurando uma rosa branca.

- Ei! Eu não vou dar uma rosa sangrenta pra ela, não vou nem segurar isso ai!

- Essa é uma rosa comum, Bruno – disse Haku rolando os olhos – Agora pegue, va ate la, e a convide para dançar.

Engolindo seco, o cavaleiro de bronze pegou a rosa e, a despeito da sua vontade de enfiar a cara num buraco no chão, foi ate a amazona em questão, que olhava fixamente para uma rosquinha de nata que ela deveria comer.

- Ola – Bruno disse sem jeito vendo a atenção da amazona virar para si – Sera que você...

- Bruno – ela o interrompeu – Se quer dançar comigo, tudo bem, vamos. Mas se você esta aqui porque o Haku te mandou, de meia volta agora.

- Bom é meio complicado... – ele disse passando as mãos no cabelo nervosamente – Eu meio que... Bom, ele vai me ajudar numa coisa se eu fizer isso. Por favor, Hell – terminou juntando as mãos.

- Isso é realmente importante para você? – ela perguntou com voz seria.

- Sim, muito muito muito.

- Tudo bem, então – ela disse colocando a rosquinha na boca por baixo da mascara – Acho que isto é para mim – terminou pegando a rosa e colocando em cima da mesa.

**X**

- Eu não acredito – Emanuelly de Sagitario disse para Haku enquanto via Bruno e Hellsing irem para a dança. – Ele conseguiu mesmo falar com ela?

- Ao que parece você subestima o Bruno – disse o pisciano surrupiando a latinha de coca cola que o Cavaleiro de Cruzeiro do Sul tomava anteriormente. – Não sei o que ele falou, mas se deu certo, eu não me importo.

- Ok, e quem você vai vigiar?

- Aquele ali, do lado direito do Tatsume.

Os olhos da sagitariana procuraram o sujeito em questão, e quando o encontraram, arregalaram-se com espanto.

- Que? ELE? – gritou chamando a atenção de varias pessoas ao redor – Desculpe-me, não foi nada. – desculpou-se e virou-se para Haku em seguida – Você esta louco? A Hell o mata em cinco segundos.

- Pare de subestimar as pessoas, Emanuelly – disse o cavaleiro de peixes rolando os olhos – Se você parar para pensar, os dois tem muitas coisas em comum.

- Como o que, por exemplo? – ela perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Ambos são inteligentes, não pensam duas vezes para ajudar alguém, os dois são da Italia, não gostam de opressão...

- Ta, eu já entendi, mas não acho que seu plano esta dando certo, ele não esta nem olhando para a roda – disse Manu tirando a latinha de coca das mãos do pisciano e sugando o liquido pelo canudinho amarelo.

- Não, ele não esta olhando para a roda – disse o pisciano com um sorriso vitorioso – Esta olhando para a rosa que o Bruno deu a ela.

**X**

- Ah! Finalmente encontrei você! – o homem estranho que Afonso tinha visto parou na frente de Selene tirando o cachecol e os óculos, revelando um rosto bastante conhecido.

-DON?! – a escorpiana gritou surpresa. E se sua perna permitisse, teria levantado para abraça-lo.

- Shhh! Não vê que eu estou disfarçado? – perguntou colocando o cachecol e os óculos de volta – O valete do Pietcovisch esta aqui.

- Como assim? – Selene disse alarmada – Como descobriram que eu estou viva?

- Não, acho que eles não sabem de você. Mas seguiram o helicóptero da Saori ate aqui, estão atrás da Annie.

- Eu não acredito que Pietcovisch sabia da existência da Annie e eu so descobri ontem!

- Já conversamos sobre isso – Don Guilherme disse cansado – Meu telefone foi grampeado e minha casa esta sob vigia constante, não posso garantir que não fui seguido, por isso não poderia ia direto ao Santuario, mas você deve tomar cuidado. O lugar mais seguro no momento é o Santuário, meu cosmo esta limitado e não serei de grande ajuda, mas...

- Eu sei que ainda pode mandar algumas pessoas para o inferno, Don. – disse a escorpiana com um sorriso amigável – Mas que diabos, agora que eu tenho a chance de dar uma surra no Afonso e de quebra aparecer pro Pietcovisch, minha perna esta quebrada.

- Graças a Zeus – disse Guilherme parecendo realmente aliviado – Você sabe qual a minha opinião sobre você se lançar no meio daquele ninho de cobras.

- Não seria a primeira vez que eu faço isso – disse Selene vendo Annielle chegar com mais um espetinho de morango com chocolate.

- Mas é a primeira vez em sete anos. Temos que sair daqui antes que Afonso encontre vocês duas.

- Vovô? – a menina perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha – Você esta ridículo.

- Acho que o seu disfarce não esta tão bom, Don – disse Selene mordendo um morango.

- Minha princesinha – Guilherme disse pegando a menina no colo – Conheceu pessoas legais aqui?

- Conheci! Tem o cavaleiro de peixes, Haku, que tem um jardim liiindo e a Meijin, amazona de gêmeos que é meio louca, mas eu gosto dela. – ela disse animadamente.

- Que bom! Mas agora precisamos sair daqui – disse Don Guilherme pondo a menina no chão e ajudando Selene a se levantar.

- Fiquem ai um pouco mais – disse uma voz firme – Acho que não vão querer que ele os veja saindo – terminou maneando a cabeça para trás, mostrando que Afonso estava perigosamente próximo.

- Obrigada, Kaname – disse a amazona de escorpião.

- De quem nós estamos nos escondendo? – Annie perguntou curiosa.

- De ninguém importante, quer...

- Esta vendo aquele rapaz negro de camiseta marrom que esta ao lado daquela senhora de branco que acabou de colocar a mão na cabeça? – disse Selene interrompendo o padrinho.

- Sim, o que tem ele? – disse Annielle olhando cuidadosamente.

- Ele trabalha para o homem que matou o seu pai.

Ruisu juntou-se a eles naquele momento perguntando o que tinha acontecido, mas Annielle não o ouviu. Ficou alguns segundos olhando fixamente para Afonso, ate que finalmente virou-se para sua tia.

- Posso mata-lo? – perguntou com um olhar frio.

- Talvez outro dia – disse Selene entregando Caos para Don Guilherme – Agora precisamos sair daqui antes que ele nos veja.

- Eu acho que ele já viu, esta vindo nessa direção. – disse Annielle.

- Merda! Precisamos chegar ao carro. – disse Selene.

- Bom, eu não estou entendendo nada do que esta acontecendo aqui. - disse Ruisu - Mas se o Kaname esta metido nisso, eu acredito na seriedade da situação. Eu levo você, Sel.

E antes que a amazona de escorpião pudesse falar um "A", o leonino a tomou nos braços.

- Ei! O que pensa que esta fazendo, seu felino superdesenvolvido? – ela reclamou tentando soltar-se.

- Estou levando você para o seu carro – disse Ruisu mal sentindo os socos que ela dava em seu peito – Segundo o cara do cachecol, vocês estão com pressa, e você com suas muletas só chegaria la amanhã.

- Olha, eu sei que vocês se amam, mas será que da pra correr? O tal cara esta cada vez mais perto! – disse Annielle disparando na frente dos dois.

Selene sabia que Ruisu estava certo, mas ela jamais admitiria. Já era humilhante o suficiente estar sendo carregada pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Kaname e Don Guilherme seguiram atrás dos dois, todos mantendo velocidades deveras altas na medida que Afonso os seguia.

**X**

Afonso resolveu dar mais atenção ao estranho grupo que formava a segurança de Saori Kido. Não que uma criança de seis anos tivesse o que fazer no meio de um bando de seguranças, mas cuidado nunca era demais, ainda mais quando tinha sido informado que Don Guilherme deixara a mansão Gianinni pela manhã.

Passou os olhos cuidadosamente pelo seleto grupo. Viu um homem com cara de poucos amigos olhando fixamente para uma mesa, outro homem com feições serias e roupas claras, uma mulher tomando suco de laranja enquanto mexia distraidamente no pelo negro de uma cachorrinha teckel em seu colo, um homem loiro de costas para si, o homem estranho de cachecol vermelho que vira antes, um rapaz de cabelo verde que também estava de costas... Ate que seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos de uma garotinha que parecia o estar observando já há algum tempo. Aqueles olhos... Os inconfundíveis olhos de cor âmbar da família Ravenshelter.

Era ela, a rainha por direito da Union Corse. A ultima pedra no caminho do seu senhor.

Seu olhar constante pareceu alerta-la, e logo o rapaz loiro pegou alguém no colo, alguém que ate então Afonso não tinha visto e mesmo assim não viu direito, apenas que era uma mulher com vestido azul.

A menina saiu correndo na frente, enquanto era seguida pelo rapaz loiro carregando a mulher de azul, o homem de cabelo verde e pelo estranho com cachecol.

Afonso disparou atrás deles, mas eram incrivelmente rápidos ate para alguém treinado como ele. Conseguiu segui-los, mesmo a certa distancia, ate o lugar que os viu entrando em um jaguar cinza.

**X**

Mal haviam entrado no carro e o leonino tentou dar a partida bruscamente, porem para o desespero de todos, sua ação acabou por ser infrutífera.

- Droga! – exclamou o leonino.

- Dar brinquedos de luxo a amadores sempre foi um problema – alfinetou Don Guilherme com um sorriso jocoso.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – bufou o cavaleiro de leão.

- Nada não, _bambino dilettante_ – respondeu sarcasticamente o mafioso.

- Tia, estamos com pressa – disse Annielle impaciente.

- O idiota não lembrou de destravar o alarme no controle, além de tudo vou ter que ligar para a seguradora para avisar que foi erro humano e não roubo – falou Selene.

O pupilo de Aiolia não sabia se ficava com vergonha por ter esquecido um detalhe daqueles, ou se ficava com ódio pela maneira como tanto Selene quanto o homem de cachecol tratavam-no.

Quando finalmente conseguiu dar a partida, viu um Mazda MX5 vermelho virando a esquina. Sem pensar duas vezes pisou fundo e levou segundos para alcançar a esquina mais próxima, fazendo uma curva no mais velho estilo "velozes e furiosos", ou seja, sem a menor prudência.

Afonso se recriminou momentaneamente por tê-los deixado entrar em movimento, mas era algo que poderia ser facilmente resolvido. Inclinando-se um pouco, o homem pegou um Magnum Sniper rifle no banco do passageiro. Com um toque suave no botão do vidro elétrico, o mesmo desceu e uma das mãos do homem ficou do lado de fora com a arma entre os dedos.

- Eu não queria atrapalhar, mas vocês reparam naquilo? – perguntou Annielle apontando para trás.

Don Guilherme automaticamente virou a cabeça para trás e viu que estavam na mira do assassino. Ruisu apenas espiou pelo retrovisor antes de dar uma guinada brusca pra o lado no exato momento em que um projétil de Afonso abriu um buraco no asfalto. Sua ação refletira num choque leve da lanterna traseira com um poste, o que fez a passageira ao lado do dourado olha-lo com um olhar que faria o Olimpo tremer.

- É para despista-lo, não destruir meu carro – bufou Selene.

- Se acha que pode fazer melhor por que não senta aqui?

- Graças a você eu não posso dirigir. – rebateu a escorpiana.

- Foi o Kaname! – disse o leonino ofendido.

- Que falta faz a Meijin – disse Annie tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

- Crianças deixemos as brigas para depois – falou Guilherme ainda de olhos atentos no rifle apontado para o jaguar.

O Cavaleiro de Leão imaginava como se livrar daquele homem. Se voltasse ao Santuário e tentasse se livrar do perseguidor pelas redondezas, corria o risco de dar a localização exata de um dos maiores segredos do mundo, não que isso fosse algo problemático verdadeiramente, afinal muitas pistas sobre o santuário já haviam vazado, contudo tinha ordens para ficar longe de problemas isso incluía os com o Grande Mestre.

- O que esta fazendo, Ruisu? – perguntou o cavaleiro de virgem.

- Livrando-me dele – respondeu o leonino pisando no freio com tudo e dando um giro de 180º.

- Esta louco, seu idiota? – perguntou Selene tentando impedir que Ruisu fizesse o que todos já imaginavam que ele faria.

- Apertem os cintos – disse o guardião da quinta casa com um sorriso que lembrava muito o de uma certa geminiana.

- E eu que pensei que a Meijin era louca – disse Annielle se segurando no virginiano.

Com um roncar do motor e um cantar de pneus o jaguar se lançou de frente ao mazda. Afonso por um segundo não compreendeu as ações do motorista do outro veiculo, porem um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, se ele queria testar os limites do assassino que viesse, era hora de uma pequena diversão à moda antiga.

- Venha então – murmurou Afonso para si.

Os dois veículos se aproximavam perigosamente, nenhum dos dois motoristas parecia disposto a recuar, era uma questão de segundos até a colisão. Selene tentava alcançar o volante, porem o braço de Ruisu a mantinha longe, enquanto os três do banco traseiro assistiam a cena esperando pelo pior.

- Ruisu, desvia – os quatro falaram em uníssono.

- Não.

- AGORA – os outros gritaram.

No momento em que iam colidir, o mazda foi jogado bruscamente contra o acostamento o que acabou por render um belo amassado na lateral devido a uma arvore na beira da estrada.

- Idiota – falou Don Guilherme dando um cascudo no motorista.

- Ai – reclamou o cavaleiro.

- Vamos voltar logo pro santuário antes que ele nos alcance – completou Kaname.

- Podemos fazer isso de novo? – perguntou Annielle com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Melhor mante-la longe da Meijin um tempo, já esta até pegando os trejeitos - disse o leonino rumando de volta ao santuário.

A estrada ganhava o azul bem escuro do céu e as árvores se tornavam silhuetas negras no horizonte, o radio não tocava nada de seu interesse, então Selene ficou somente com seus pensamentos, mas aos poucos, foi notando algo estranho na estrada, era como se ela estivesse passando por um túnel, tamanha era a escuridão.

Inclinou-se para olhar o céu, porém tudo o que via era uma escuridão esquisita, como se estivesse realmente em um túnel. Quanto mais o carro avançava na escuridão, menos se via.

De repente, feixes de luz amarelados passaram como borrões, pareciam tochas presas às paredes do túnel e quanto mais rápido ia o veiculo, mais a amazona se assustava, as luzes amarelas passavam tão rápido que formavam linhas continuas. Seu coração acelerou.

"Onde diabos eu estou?" ela se perguntava.

Estava ciente da presença do cavaleiro de leão ao seu lado e só, mas ele não parecia ter percebido nada errado.

Estreitou os olhos para o caminho a frente, parecia haver algo se aproximando, ou o carro estava se aproximando da coisa. Era mais iluminado, ganhava forma aos poucos, parecia ser uma pessoa.

Uma garotinha com face triste segurando um coelhinho de pelúcia.

Antes que o carro pudesse colidir com a menina, ela debruçou-se sobre Ruisu e girou o volante bruscamente, instintivamente, o cavaleiro de leão freou. O carro girou, uma fumaça vinda dos pneus levantou, se estendendo a frente enquanto Ruisu tentava controlar o carro ainda em movimento enquanto ele girava para fora da estrada. Finalmente parando.

A fumaça foi se dissipando junto com a ilusão. Ruisu conseguiu colocar o carro novamente na estrada enquanto ofegava.

- Lembrem-me de nunca mais sair com vocês – disse Kaname.

- Vocês são piores do que a Meijin – disse Annie agarrada ao cavaleiro de virgem.

- Qual o seu problema, Selene? – Perguntou Ruisu irritado – Você quase nos matou!

- Mas tinha uma menina ali! Eu vi! – disse a escorpiana ainda em choque.

- Creio que os acontecimentos de hoje foram demais para você, filha – disse Don Guilherme afagando o cabelo da mulher sobre o banco do carro – Deve estar muito cansada. Voltemos para o Santuário, sim?

Ruisu não disse mais nada e apenas conduziu o jaguar. Selene estava certa de que o que vira fora por causa do cansaço, mas por que justo aquela menina?

Sim, já a havia visto antes.

Após toda a discussão e os momentos de quase morte, o jaguar chegou à frente de uma cachoeira, com um movimento de mãos, Ruisu lançou um filete dourado que partiu a cachoeira em dois, revelando um tunel. Acelerando fundo, o cavaleiro fez o carro voar sobre o precipício e atravessar a cachoeira, porem uma pedra no caminho fez com que mais um arranhão se juntasse aos que Ruisu já havia conseguido desde o inicio da perseguição.

- Não via essa passagem secreta e por que não dizer insana desde que Nienna deixou de ser a Amazona de Virgem. – comentou Don Guilherme pensativamente - Quero dizer, conheço apenas duas pessoas com mente insana para criar uma passagem dessas, Nienna era uma delas.

- Normalmente usamos uma passagem mais... Civilizada a qual os habitantes de Rodorio também têm acesso – disse Ruisu – Estou usando essa hoje para garantir que o tal cara não consiga entrar.

- Faz sentido. – disse o mafioso encostando-se no banco do carro.

Aquela noite, para eles, não teve maiores emoções, graças a Zeus.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Bom, pessoal, fico por aqui hoje. No próximo capitulo teremos a continuação do festival e o que rolou por la. Agradecimentos aos Sak por ter escrito a cena da perseguição.

Kisses!


	10. De Bêbado e Louco todos temos um pouco

**Capitulo 10**

**De bêbado e louco todos temos um pouco**

O festival ainda corria solto a despeito dos acontecimentos recentes, dos quais ninguém tinha conhecimento.

Nicolle finalmente conseguira beber o champagne, talvez porque Ruisu tivesse sumido. Bruno e Hellsing voltaram para a mesa, onde o cavaleiro a deixou depois de pousar um beijo suave sobre as costas de sua mão. Asashi já estava com seu terceiro par e Daniel conversava com um garoto em um canto.

Saori estava em um estande de bebidas esperando por um suco de maçã, Tatsume estava logo atrás dela como de costume mantendo os olhos atentos a qualquer aproximação.

- Athena, fico feliz que tenha vindo – disse um homem aproximando-se.

Ele tinha longos cabelos prateados, olhos de um verde tão brilhante que era quase impossível olha-lo diretamente nos olhos, sua tez era pálida, e aparentava ter por volta de cinquenta anos. Estava vestido impecavelmente com um Armani e andava com o porte de um verdadeiro Lorde.

Ao seu lado direito, estava uma mulher baixinha, ruiva de cabelos cacheados, eles estava presos em um coque desfiado que deixava alguns caracóis soltos por seus ombros e costas, seus olhos era do mesmo verde dos do seu acompanhante. Seu vestido era um Dolce e Gabanna vermelho, tomara que caia, longuete com alguns detalhes em preto e roxo na cintura, decote e na barra. Uma encharpe preta caia por seus braços e sapatos pretos estilo boneca completavam a produção. Apesar de seu porte nobre e olhar altivo, ela parecia mesmo uma bonequinha.

A mulher apenas acenou com a cabeça para Saori e ficou calada.

Tatsumi pôs-se em posição de defesa, mas um toque de Saori em seu braço o fez relaxar.

- Eu não poderia deixar de vir – Saori disse docemente – Achei que não faria mal sair do Santuário um pouco.

- Você tem toda razão – disse o homem – Não me agrada que você fique enfurnada naquele Santuário toda vez que vem a Grécia, deveria sair mais.

- Seguirei o seu conselho – disse ela pegando o copo de suco de maçã que a atendente lhe estendia. – O festival esta do seu agrado?

- Como sempre – o homem sorriu mostrando uma fileira de dentes tão brancos quanto a neve – Gregos sabem se divertir e eu não poderia deixar de vir, afinal, eu sempre venho, mesmo que eles não saibam que eu estou aqui.

- Fico feliz que esteja gostando, o moradores daqui sempre se esforçam para agrada-lo – Saori sorriu afetuosamente para o homem – Bom, eu vou voltar aos meus cavaleiros. Espero que vocês se divirtam – terminou acenando para eles enquanto andava de volta para a sua mesa.

- Por que você tinha que vir falar com ela? – a mulher ruiva bufou afastando uma mecha de cabelo dos seus olhos.

- Eu gosto dela – ele respondeu simplesmente enquanto pedia um copo de vinho – Quer beber algo?

- Não, obrigada – a mulher respondeu cruzando os braços.

- Olha, eu sei que você não gosta de lugares assim. – ele disse virando-se para ela – Se quiser voltar pra casa...

- Eu não confio em você para deixa-lo sozinho nesse lugar cheio de mulheres humanas bêbadas prontas para fazer o que você quiser – ela disse brava – Sou a deusa do casamento e já aguentei muito as ninfas e dríades me desrespeitando por suas escapadas, não vão mais tirar os meus olhos de você, Zeus.

Hera parecia realmente possessa e o deus tinha que admitir que a estratégia dela vinha funcionando. Se bem que, depois que ela formou uma aliança com Hefesto e este tinha se prontificado a cortar "brinquedinho" do pai caso Hera lhe readmitisse no Olimpo, bom, era melhor que mesmo o todo onipotente se cuidasse.

- Como quiser, querida – ele finalmente respondeu tomando um gole do seu merlot.

**X**

- Espero que tenha conseguido o que queria – disse Bruno chegando perto de Haku e Manu.

- Pode apostar que consegui – o pisciano disse sorrindo abertamente.

- Eu ainda acho que esse plano é completamente insano – disse a amazona de sagitário.

- Felizmente eu não o conheço por completo – respondeu Cruzeiro do Sul – Haku, sobre o que combinamos, quando...

- Paciência – o cavaleiro de peixes o cortou – eu ainda preciso observar.

- Como sempre – Bruno disse rolando os olhos – E você vai ter que me pagar outra lata de coca – avisou.

- Oi gente! – Anabelle brotou ao lado do cavaleiro de prata – festa legal, né? Ah Bruno, você já esta aqui, então vem dançar comigo – terminou puxando o cavaleiro para a roda antes mesmo que ele respondesse.

- Bom... – Manu disse enquanto via a amazona de auriga distanciar-se – Eu acho...

- Não – Haku cortou.

- Não?

- Não. – ele afirmou com uma expressão seria, mas segundos depois uma sombra de duvida passou por seus belos olhos azuis – Eu acho. – completou.

- Você _acha_? – a amazona de ouro perguntou incrédula.

- Bom, é complicado...

- Esquece, vamos dançar – disse a sagitariana puxando o companheiro.

**X**

Fenrir estava quieto em seu canto, observava atentamente todos ao seu redor com seus olhos opacos. Planejava ficar ali somente mais alguns minutos e então voltaria para o Santuário. Todo aquele barulho estava lhe dando dor de cabeça e sua ideia de ir ao festival para esquecer o que estava acontecendo consigo tinha falhado miseravelmente.

- Você esta com uma cara de quem chupou limão e não gostou – disse uma voz feminina sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dele – Isto é, mais do que o normal. Quer conversar sobre isso?

Fenrir olhou para a mulher e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não conversaria com ela sobre coisa alguma a respeito de sua vida particular. Limitou-se a ficar quieto.

- Sabe, você deveria conversar mais com quem se importa com você. – a amazona disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Eu não me importo de conversar com quem se preocupa comigo, Elizabethy – ele respondeu friamente – Por isso, quando encontrar alguém, me avise.

A Amazona de Áries olhou-o ofendida e saiu dali pisando duro.

Fenrir a seguiu com os olhos ate vê-la sumir no meio da multidão. Suspirou e levantou-se da desconfortável cadeira de metal. Precisava de uma bebida.

**X**

Os pares na dança tinham sido trocados por varias vezes, a não ser por Asashi, que depois de levar um fora de uma morena fabulosa, tinha decidido afogar as magoas com álcool.

- Você esta horrível, devia parar de beber. – disse Meijin sentando-se ao lado do irmão. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sua voz deixou de ter o sarcasmo habitual e parecia estar verdadeiramente preocupada.

- Poupe-me, você não esta nem um pouco preocupada comigo na real. Então cala a boca e faz algo útil, tipo sumir. – ele disse.

- Do jeito que você fala, ate parece que você nunca levou um fora na vida. Mas tudo bem. – a amazona de gêmeos disse levantando-se e indo sentar-se ao lado de Nicolle que conversava algo com Elizabethy, que parecia bastante brava.

Depois de cinco minutos, Asashi levantou-se e voltou pra roda de dança. Meijin o olhou e maneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você pode dizer o que quiser – disse Nicolle – Mas você se preocupa com ele.

- A questão não é essa... Asashi é um desastre quando esta bêbado, estou mais preocupada com as merdas que ele pode fazer. – a geminiana disse pensativamente – Não vai demorar muito e eu vou ter que bancar a baba e levá-lo de volta para o Santuario.

- Ruisu, Kaname e Selene sumiram, provavelmente já voltaram para o Santuario. Você perdeu a carona.

- Não tem importância, eu pego o meu carro.

- Mas você bebeu. – Nicolle disse arregalando os olhos por trás da mascara.

- E daí? – Meijin perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

**X**

Lowliet de Fenix parecia irmão gêmeo de Fenrir no quesito carranca, varias garotas tinham chego nele convidando-o para beber alguma coisa ou para dançar, as quais ele recusava o mais educadamente que sua natureza permitia.

- Hei Dashfire – disse Arkhyos aproximando-se – Desamarra essa cara e vá se divertir um pouco.

- Prefiro ficar aqui, Arkhyos, e voltarei dirigindo, portanto não me sinto inclinado a aquiescer a sua sugestão.

- Credo, falando desse jeito você parece ate o Kaname. – o Cavaleiro de Libra disse torcendo o nariz – E eu não falei para você beber, falei para você se divertir. Para aquele lado – disse apontando para a direita – no final da rua tem vários jogos, vá se distrair um pouco, a sua turma não parece que vai embora tão cedo.

Lowliet olhou em volta. Localizou Arashi babando em cima de uma mesa com uma garrafa de Absolut tombada ao seu lado; Haku parecia se divertir com Emanuelly na dança, Bruno estava fora da vista e Asashi já estava tão chapado que não demoraria para ficar no mesmo estado que Arashi.

Suspirou enfadado, realmente não parecia que eles iriam embora tão cedo, pelo menos se alguém vomitasse no carro seria problema do Arashi.

- Acho que você tem razão – disse o cavaleiro de fênix – Vou ver o que tem lá. – disse levantando-se e seguindo na direção que Arkhyos tinha apontado.

Lowliet caminhou pela rua desvencilhando-se com certa dificuldade das pessoas que pareciam brotar do chão, estava quase chamando aquele festival de "Encoxa em Homenagem a Zeus". Não devia nem estar ali, sabia apenas que o Cavaleiro de Capricornio invadira sua casa e o arrastara para la porque segundo ele precisava de alguém para voltar dirigindo.

Seus olhos percorreram cada estande, cada um dos jogos, que iam desde os manuais, como acertar uma argola numa garrafa aos eletrônicos. Mais ao fundo tinha uma piscina de bolinhas abarrotada de crianças e ao lado uma cama elástica cuja fila estava desanimadora.

Lowliet suspirou fundo.

Onde viera parar.

- Mas eu sou horrível nisso! – ouviu uma voz conhecida reclamar – Por favor, Bruno!

Virou-se e viu Anabelle apontando para um ursinho azul e fazendo um bico. O cavaleiro de fênix avaliou o jogo, era um daqueles de acertar uma bolinha numa garrafa e ganhar o premio correspondente a esta garrafa.

Cruzeiro do Sul parecia um pouco desconfortável e o cavaleiro de bronze sabia o por que. Duvidava da pontaria do companheiro tanto quanto duvidava que algum dia veria um gato voar.

Lembrou-se de Asashi totalmente alegre e lembrou-se de como Meijin o olhava com cara de quem vai sair arrastando-o a qualquer momento e uma lâmpada de ideia brilhou acima de sua cabeça.

- Ei Bruno – o cavaleiro de fênix disse se aproximando – Você andou bebendo?

Cruzeiro do Sul o olhou com estranhamento, mas limitou-se a fazer um gesto de "não" com a cabeça.

- Então faremos assim. Eu ganho o bicho para a Anabelle e você volta dirigindo o carro do Arashi.

Bruno concordou e pareceu bastante aliviado, a amazona de auriga olhava para os dois com curiosidade estampada no rosto.

Lowliet pegou uma bolinha vermelha, apertou-a na mão sentindo o material flexível, quicou-a algumas vezes, olhou ao redor no estande avaliando o quão duras poderiam ser aquelas paredes e por fim lembrou-se detalhadamente de seu treinamento e do efeito "bola de bilhar". Fez alguns cálculos mentalmente e jogou a bolinha em uma parede lateral do estande, ela ricocheteou e saiu, em direção a garrafa que representava o ursinho, com um ângulo idêntico ao que veio.

No entanto, a força foi tanta, que ao invés de derrubar a garrafa, ela quebrou no exato ponto em que a bolinha a atingiu.

- Não precisava quebrar a garrafa, senhor – disse o dono do estande olhando chocado para a garrafa quebrada.

- Calculei mal a força – disse Lowliet sacudindo os ombros – Mas acho que ganhei o urso, não? – perguntou dirigindo a ele um olhar que era uma promessa velada de morte lenta e dolorosa caso discordasse.

- Cla-claro, senhor – disse o dono do estande entregando o ursinho azul para o cavaleiro.

Lowliet jogou o bichinho dos braços de uma amazona feliz da vida, e antes de virar-se para ir falar com Meijin e pedir uma carona, ainda conseguiu ouvir um: "Obrigada! Vou chama-lo de Dashfire!".

**X**

Hellsing colocou a ultima macadâmia na boca e mastigou lentamente enquanto olhava para a rosa branca que Bruno havia lhe dado. Pensava o que Haku estaria aprontando. Pegou a rosa e colocou no cabelo, quando sentiu ser puxada por dois pares de braços.

- Mas hein? O que estão fazendo, para onde estão me levando?

- Ora, você é a vidente aqui, devia saber – disse uma voz alegre.

Hellsing foi levada para a roda de dança e quando foi solta pode finalmente ver suas "captoras".

Nicolle e Elizabethy.

O que era estranho, pois não fazia o tipo delas agir daquele modo. Ate que percebeu que elas estavam alegres demais.

- Vocês beberam? – Sextante perguntou franzindo o cenho por baixo da mascara.

- Só um pouquinho – disse Liz fazendo o sinal de "pouquinho" com os dedos. – Vamos dançaaaaaaar extravasaaaaaaar e esquecer os cavaleiros mal educados.

E a musica que estava começando não podia ser menos propicia para o momento.

Lady Marmalade.

- Vocês duas estão assim por causa de "cavaleiros mal educados"? – Hellsing tinha que rir para não chorar, o estado das duas era deprimente.

- Eeeeeeu quero que o Fenrir desapareça para seeeeeeeeempreeeee – disse Elizabethy que balançava o corpo animadamente à batida da musica.

- Nem todas nós tivemos a sorte da Lune – disse Nicolle que parecia ligeiramente menos bêbada que a companheira. – Ela conseguiu um verdadeiro deus grego.

A despeito do fato de que no estado que elas estavam elas achariam ate mesmo um mendigo um deus grego, Hellsing olhou para onde a amazona de Taça apontava e viu Lune conversando com um rapaz moreno que tinha uma belíssima golden retriever a seus pés.

O garoto era ate bonitinho, mas a amazona de touro não parecia demonstrar tanto interesse nele.

- Pelo menos ela pode voltar dirigindo – disse Liz rindo escandalosamente, sendo acompanhada pela amazona de taça.

Sextante saiu da roda deixando as duas la, localizou Fenrir conversando alguma coisa com Lowliet, foi ate la e puxou o cavaleiro de Aquario para um canto.

- O que foi, Hellsing? – Fenrir perguntou estranhando a atitude da amazona.

- O que foi? Aquilo foi – ela disse apontando para a roda onde Nicolle e Elizabethy dançavam juntas de modo quase erótico. – Você provocou isso, então vai la consertar.

Fenrir olhou para a roda e suspirou entendendo o que tinha acontecido.

- Você pretende ficar mais tempo aqui? – ele perguntou pensando no que faria.

- Por mim já teria ido embora, por que?

- Porque acho que teremos que ir com dois carros. – o aquariano chamou Lowliet e falou alguma coisa que Hellsing não entendeu, o cavaleiro de fenix apenas assentiu e saiu procurando alguém.

Pouco tempo depois, fênix voltou acompanhado de Bruno e Anabelle.

- Acho que estamos com sorte, eles estavam entediados – disse Lowliet apontando para os que tinha ido buscar.

- Faremos assim então – disse Fenrir analisando a situação – A Meijin disse vai levar o Asashi de volta para o santuário no carro dela, então, eu vou junto e levo a Liz e a Nicolle. Bruno, Hellsing, Anabelle, Arashi e Dashfire vão no carro do Arashi.

- Mas quem vai levar os outros? – perguntou Anabelle.

- Acho que a Lune, Elizabethy comentou algo sobre ela voltar dirigindo. – disse Hellsing.

- Vamos embora então – disse Lowliet – E bela rosa, Hellsing – terminou dando as costas para os outros e indo em direção ao estacionamento.

Os bebuns deram certo trabalho, mas nada que o tratamento espartano de Meijin não resolvesse. So lhes restava ir para a casa e esperar pela ressaca no dia seguinte.

A festa continuou para os que ficaram e ela renderia ainda bons frutos para o futuro de alguns e dor de cabeça para outros.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**N/A:** Oi gente tudo bem?

No próximo capitulo veremos o pos-bebedeira e o inicio dos problemas para o nosso aquariano mal educado.

Beijinhos!


	11. Ressaca

**Capitulo 11**

**Ressaca**

**Casa de Leão...**

Ruisu observava atentamente quando, aos poucos, Nicolle começou a abrir os olhos e se movimentar languidamente nos meio dos lençóis brancos.

A amazona de taça tinha a visão turva e sua cabeça doía terrivelmente. Aos poucos, flashs da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente, não era muito, mas o suficiente para trancar-se em seu quarto pelo resto da vida, pois apenas esconder seu rosto por trás de uma mascara parecia, de repente, não ser o suficiente.

- Eu não estava falando serio quando disse que você poderia beber o quanto quisesse depois de dançar comigo. – a voz tranquila de Ruisu soou bem próxima a ela, mas Nicolle era incapaz de dizer de que lado vinha.

O leonino ajudou a amazona a sentar-se na cama, o que ela fez soltando alguns resmungos.

- Eu sei que esta doendo, mas você vai se afogar se não se sentar – ele disse docemente – agora beba isso. – disse entregando um copo para ela.

- Vire-se – ela disse referindo-se a mascara que ainda cobria o seu rosto.

Apesar de achar que aquilo era desnecessário, Ruisu fez o que ela pedira. Nicolle bebeu o conteúdo um pouco hesitante e fez cara feia quando terminou.

- Ruim – reclamou – Amargo.

- Remédio não é para ser gostoso, Nick. – ele disse virando-se de volta a ela e ajudando-a a deitar-se novamente – Você logo estará se sentindo melhor.

- Obrigada, Ruisu – ela disse enquanto aconchegava-se ao travesseiro de penas.

- Você sempre cuidou de mim, isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você. – o leonino disse apagando a luz e saindo do quarto.

**Casa de Aquario... **

Sentia frio, o que era estranho, pois não costumava sentir frio pela manhã, pelo menos não no verão. Franziu o cenho ainda sem abrir os olhos.

A cama que estava era mais dura que a sua, o tecido do lençol abaixo de si não parecia linho, que era do que era feito os seus lençóis, parecia algodão, embora não tivesse certeza, sua única certeza era que não estava em seu quarto.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, a iluminação no aposento era fraca, apenas alguns teimosos raios de sol atravessavam a cortina azul... Azul? Definitivamente não estava em seu quarto. Tentou levantar-se, mas a sensação de ter uma manada de elefantes [b](1)[/b] pisoteando sua cabeça fez com que deitasse quase instantaneamente.

- Onde estou? – perguntou debilmente mais para si mesma, não esperando resposta, mas para a sua surpresa, ela veio.

- Está na minha casa – respondeu friamente uma voz masculina.

Elizabethy tinha uma forte impressão de conhecer o dono daquela voz, o tom e o timbre lhe eram muito familiares, mas não conseguia definir quem era seu anfitrião.

- Por que não estou em Aries... E Kiki?

- Kiki não voltou para o Santuario. Achei melhor te trazer para cá, pois fiquei com medo de você vomitar durante a noite e se afogar. - A voz era calculada e baixa o suficiente para não fazer a cabeça da amazona latejar ainda mais. – Vou te aplicar um remédio para dor que eu peguei em Aries, você vai dormir mais um pouco e a dor vai passar, tudo bem? – a voz estava mais perto.

Ela soltou um murmúrio que o cavaleiro considerou como um "sim", tirou o protetor de uma seringa contendo um liquido marrom e aplicou no braço da amazona.

Elizabethy muitas perguntas, a maior delas era quem era ele, mas a inconsciência chegou quase instantaneamente após sentir a picada em seu braço.

O cavaleiro jogou a seringa no lixo e voltou a sentar-se numa cadeira ao lado da porta, onde tinha passado a noite inteira acordado.

**Casa de Gêmeos...**

Sentia a cabeça pesar, pender para frente, estava desconfortável, um cheiro ruim invadia as suas narinas e fazia sua cabeça doer.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se pouco a pouco com a iluminação vinda das janelas abertas.

Estranhou.

Estava vendo tudo de cima, como assim?

Mexeu-se. Algo estava errado.

BUM!

Logo Asashi estava no chão.

Sentou-se com dificuldade tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Ao seu lado estava uma sacola plástica que, na queda, derramou seu conteúdo: um liquido amarelo, fétido e ralo e seu corpo estava enrolado em um lençol que caíra junto consigo.

Quando finalmente compreendeu, sua primeira reação foi soltar um grande impropério contra sua irmã.

**Entrada do Santuario...**

O vento fazia esvoaçarem os longos fios alaranjados do cabelo de uma mulher que acabava de tirar seus óculos escuros. Ela tinha 1.65m de altura, seios médios, cabelos longos e levemente ondulados, olhos negros, pele parda e não aparentava mais de 40 anos, embora tivesse mais. Vestia uma camiseta bege de mangas ¾, um bolero vermelho tricotado, uma saia preta de pregas e scapins vermelhos de salto stiletto

Ela olhou para as escadarias enquanto uma gama de recordações passava por seus olhos, já podia sentir seu cosmo vibrar por estar ali novamente e por um momento, foi como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

**Reino de Myst, Dimensão Desconhecida...**

Ele aparentava ser um homem de mais ou menos trinta anos, cabelos castanhos e curtos, olhos cor mel, pele branca e um cavanhaque. Aquele era a forma que ele costumava usar quando estava na Terra.

Ele aproximou-se da mulher que olhava fixamente para o fogo que crepitava suavemente quebrando o silencio da noite, ela parecia pensativa.

- O tempo está passando – ele cantarolou no ouvido da mulher – Eu tenho pressa.

- Paciência é uma virtude – Belinda respondeu ainda de costas para ele.

- Deixe a virtude para Shang e os outros, eu quero Myst o quanto antes – ele respondeu ferino.

- Estou trabalhando nisso - ela respondeu calmamente – Em breve terá os aliados mais fortes dos cinco reinos.

- Apresse-se. Ouvi boatos de que a garota que a Guardiã do Nexo salvou está recrutando uma legião de sanguefalsos.

- Também ouvi falar – Belinda admitiu.

"Sanguefalso" era o termo usado para se referir a alguém nascido na Terra, mas que um dos pais viesse dos quatro reinos de poder. Um mestiço. Normalmente essas pessoas cresciam sem conhecer sua herança e sem saber que tinham algum tipo de poder nato.

- Estou trabalhando em um humano – continuou a ruiva – Um manipulador do gelo. Pode ter certeza que ele é mais poderoso do que qualquer sanguefalso que Samantha recrutar.

- Um manipulador do gelo? – ele perguntou incrédulo – O que te faz pensar que ele se uniria a mim? Normalmente esses humanos com algum poder servem a algum deus.

- De fato, mas digamos apenas que ele tem muita coisa na cabeça. – Belinda respondeu enigmaticamente.

Perto dali, uma mulher os observava, sua expressão facial não era de satisfação. Tinha que começar a agir, Belinda precisava saber da verdade.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia.**  
**Casa de Gêmeos...  
**  
- Você é doente? – Asashi disparou assim que viu a irmã. Ela estava tranquilamente sentada no sofá da casa de gêmeos assistindo Pica-pau enquanto comia amendoins.

- Qual o problema com Pica-pau? Marcou a minha infância – disse a amazona de gêmeos inocentemente.

- Refiro-me ao fato de você ter me colocado para dormir de bruços com metade do meu tronco para fora da cama e com uma sacola plástica presa nas minhas orelhas. – ele respondeu possesso.

- Ah, isso – ela disse voltando a mexer no saquinho de amendoins – Não precisa me agradecer, no dia em que eu resolver te matar, o farei com minhas próprias mãos, deixar você simplesmente se afogar no próprio vomito não teria graça.

- Era só você ter me posto para dormir de bruços normalmente! – o cavaleiro exasperou.

- Eu já fiz demais em te tirar daquele festival e a coitada da Lia não ganha bem o suficiente para encarar ter que limpar o seu vomito dos lençóis ou do colchão. Alias, eu ouvi um barulho, se você derramou o vomito da sacolinha, você vai ter que limpar, como eu disse, a Lia não merece isso. – a geminiana respondeu, e, ao perceber que o irmão ia falar algo, interrompeu – E cala a boca porque o desenho começou. Um pio e eu te mando pra outra dimensão.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Aries estava vazia, como sempre, ela rolou os olhos, certas coisas nunca mudavam. Não se lembrava de uma única vez em que vira o guardião de Áries no lugar em que deveria estar.

Continuou subindo, no caminho encontrou alguns conhecidos que acenaram em sua direção respeitosamente.

Era bom ser reconhecida.

Passou por Touro, que também estava vazia, chegando em Gêmeos, lembrou-se de um pequeno detalhe: labirinto.

Estava perto de um desvio que dava acesso atalho que ia ate Peixes, o grande problema era que o penhasco que dava acesso ao atalho era muito íngreme e estreito. Teria que escalar um pedaço na vertical ate conseguir chegar à parte que dava para andar, de onde poderia ver todo Santuário.

Olhou para gêmeos e olhou para o penhasco.

Labirinto ou risco de morte?

Duvida cruel.

Não tinha tomado essa decisão antes devido a facilidade que teve de atravessar as outras casas. Não tinha medo de nenhuma das crianças de se autointitulavam Cavaleiros de Ouro, o problema era aquele maldito labirinto.

Balançou os ombros e saltou para o penhasco.

**Arena de Treinos...**

- **Raio Esmeralda** – bradou Daniel desferindo seu golpe contra Anabelle.

A amazona tentou defender-se com um de seus discos, mas o metal conduziu a eletricidade do golpe de Daniel ate seu corpo e lhe deu um pequeno choque.

- Ai que merda! – ela reclamou.

- Mais de cinco anos treinando comigo e você ainda não aprendeu? – zombou o cavaleiro de Coroa Austral.

- Estou num mau dia, só isso – ela respondeu tentando disciplinar seus cabelos, que armaram de modo surpreendente.

- Fiquei sabendo que a grande conquista de ontem não deu certo – ele disse vagamente, quando, por puro reflexo, desviou-se de um dos discos da amazona de Auriga, que tinha passado a milímetros de sua orelha esquerda.

- Calado – ela disse perigosamente.

**Rua de Atenas...**

Lune andava despreocupadamente pelas ruas de Atenas levando Jasmine presa por uma coleira cor-de-rosa. A pequena teckel saltitava feliz, amava seus passeios semanais, sempre se divertia muito.

- Lune! Oi, que coincidência! – disse uma voz conhecida.

A amazona virou-se procurando a origem daquela voz e deparou-se com Ícaro, o rapaz que tinha conhecido no festival.

Ele era veterinário, tinha por volta de 1.80m, pele morena, cabelos castanhos arrepiados e olhos ambarinos. Aparentava 25 anos, não tinha um físico muito avantajado, mas não deixava de ter um certo charme que, por conta de sua educação e inteligência, era potencializado.

Ele trazia consigo uma golden retriever adulta que parecia jamais ficar entediada, seu nome era Angel.

- Ola, Icaro – Lune respondeu educadamente.

- Eu por um acaso te vi passando e resolvi vir falar com você – ele disse meio sem jeito – aceita tomar algo comigo?

A amazona de touro o olhou de modo serio. Não fazia parte de seus planos envolver-se com alguém que tinha conhecido na noite anterior.

- Não acho que seria apropriado – ela respondeu – Tenho que voltar a trabalhar daqui a pouco.

- Então que tal um jantar? Amanhã? – Ícaro perguntou com cara de cãozinho perdido.

O.K, ele era insistente, de um jeito irritante que não deixava de ser fofo. Decidiu que não faria mal sair com ele uma vez, afinal era uma amazona de ouro e ele nada poderia fazer contra ela.

**Santuário de Athena...**

A mulher andava cautelosamente pela estreita faixa de atalho. Como já estava ali mesmo, tinha decidido ir ate Peixes, no entanto, olhou para baixo. A casa de gêmeos já tinha ficado para trás, estava passando o desvio que daria acesso a Câncer, quando viu um vulto translucido andar pela entrada de Câncer. Não sabia o que era, parecia um animal quadrúpede muito grande.

Movida pela curiosidade, ela desceu pelo desvio e se jogou do penhasco para cair nas escadarias. Sim, ela não tinha nada na cabeça.

Levantou-se cambaleando. Tinha alguns arranhões e seu nariz doía, apesar de não parecer quebrado. No passado costumava cair de pé, aquilo estava ficando cada vez pior.

Adentrou câncer procurando pelo tal animal, mas não enxergava nada naquela escuridão, a quarta casa parecia deserta. Uma espessa camada de pó cobria a maior parte do chão, o que evidenciava que os servos do Santuário não trabalhavam ali.

Continuou procurando, agora com os olhos mais acostumados ao escuro, mas não havia nem sinal do animal. Será que ela tinha imaginado?

Perguntaria ao Grande Mestre assim que chegasse ao décimo terceiro templo, no momento tinha pressa.

Passou por Leão, onde um rapaz loiro fingiu não tê-la visto; chegou a Virgem esperando encontrar a casa deserta também, no entanto...

- Em que posso ajuda-la? – perguntou um homem de cabelos esverdeados surgindo das sombras.

**Casa de Escorpião...**

Pierre, servo da Casa de Escorpião, tinha feito um delicioso bolo de chocolate branco com o qual Annielle se lambuzava alegremente; Don Guilherme lia um jornal enquanto comia torradas com geleia de mirtilo e tomava uma xícara de café; Selene não tinha se levantado ainda.

- Vovô – a menina chamou após tomar um gole de chá de hortelã – Você acha que contos de fadas têm algum significado macabro nas entrelinhas?

- Ouvi dizer que muitos têm – o italiano respondeu deixando o jornal de lado – Por que a pergunta?

- Tem uma historia que eu queria que você lesse pra mim...

- Claro, anjo. Que hist... - antes que terminasse a frase, o ex-cavaleiro de Câncer sentiu um cosmo bastante conhecido elevar-se perigosamente. Praguejou levantando-se apressado.

**Casa de Virgem...**

- Vou perguntar novamente e dessa vez quero a verdade – a estranha mulher disse pausadamente enquanto seu cosmo dourado se elevava. – Quem é você?

- Eu já disse – respondeu Kaname calmamente – Sou o cavaleiro de virgem.

- Chegou aos meus ouvidos que o Cavaleiro de Virgem esta morto, por isso o Santuário me chamou de volta. – ela respondeu.

Kaname estava surpreso. Não sabia quem era aquela mulher, seu cosmo enviava uma vibração descontraída, quase como o de Emanuelly, ao mesmo tempo tinha toques de crueldade, como o de Meijin. Não era uma inimiga. Ao menos não parecia ser. Tinha um cosmo poderoso como o de uma amazona de ouro e ela até poderia ser alguém treinada para substituí-lo na proteção da sexta casa.

Sentia a paciência da mulher se esgotando devido ao seu silencio, mas não a atacaria, não sem saber quem ela era. Estava ate mesmo preparando suas defesas, quando uma voz masculina irrompeu na sexta casa.

- Nienna, o que esta fazendo? – Don Guilherme entrou correndo em Virgem – Esse rapaz não é um inimigo.

- Ele diz ser o Cavaleiro de Virgem – Ela respondeu - Mas por que eu teria recebido a convocação se ele esta vivo?

- Vovó! – A voz infantil de Annielle preencheu a casa – Não machuca ele, ele é bonzinho, cuidou do Caos enquanto a Selene estava estropiada em Aries.

- Selene estava o que? – Nienna franziu o cenho.

- Calma, calma, muita calma. – Kaname interrompeu – Em primeiro lugar, eu sou sim Kaname de Virgem e de fato estava morto, mas eu consegui uma brecha e decidi que seria mais útil se eu voltasse. Em segundo lugar, quem é você? – Perguntou dirigindo-se a ela.

- Eu sou Nienna de Virgem, antiga protetora desta casa. Fui chamada para treinar alguém para substituir o cavaleiro de virgem que tinha morrido. – ela respondeu solenemente.

**Continua...**

N/A: Quem brisou com o vulto em câncer, aquilo era o tigre fantasma de estimação do cavaleiro daquela casa, a ficha diz que o bichinho fica andando pela casa na boa. E não, ele não terá maior importância.

Bom, isso é tudo.

Bjkas.


	12. Um Furacão Laranja

**Capítulo 12  
Um Furacão Laranja**

13º Templo...

- Você me garantiu que não haveria problemas em deixá-los divertirem-se! – disse Saori andando de um lado para o outro – Eu não paro de receber relatórios sobre desmaios e faltas aos treinos, o corpo médico do Santuário está de férias e Elizabethy, que deveria cuidar dos doentes, também está de ressaca.

- Athena, o mais sensato teria sido suspender os treinos por hoje, eu disse isso à senhorita ontem – disse o Grande Mestre calmamente.

- Não posso arriscar, algo está vindo, eu posso sentir – disse a deusa com voz aflita – Preciso de todos os meus cavaleiros e amazonas a postos.

O Grande Mestre ficou perplexo, ia abrir a boca para dizer algo como um "Por que você não disse isso antes?", quando o familiar som das portas do salão principal sendo abertas foi ouvido.

- Com licença, Athena, Grande Mestre... – A voz polida do cavaleiro de Virgem chegou aos que ali estavam.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Kaname? – Saori perguntou.

O cavaleiro de virgem adentrou o recinto sendo seguido por Nienna e Don Guilherme. Annielle tinha ficado em Escorpião no caminho.

- A antiga amazona de virgem diz ter vindo ao Santuário após ter recebido uma convocação. Achei por bem trazê-la aqui pessoalmente.

- Você fez bem Kaname. - Saori disse com voz doce, bem diferente da de antes – Pode se retirar.

O cavaleiro indiano fez uma reverência e deixou o 13º templo.

- Peço desculpas pelo mal entendido, Nienna de Virgem – disse o Grande Mestre – Faz pouco tempo que o atual cavaleiro de virgem voltou dos mortos, ainda não se sabe como. Não tive tempo de enviar uma mensagem revogando o pedido de treino de um novo cavaleiro.

- Não há problema, Grande Mestre – disse a ex-amazona com uma voz respeitosa que não lhe combinava.

- No entanto, segundo os relatórios deixados por Shion, você foi uma das mestras mais rígidas que já andaram por este solo sagrado – continuou o patriarca – Nossa Deusa acredita ter uma ameaça a caminho, se não for incômodo, já que você esta aqui, gostaria que treinasse alguns aspirantes.

- Com todo respeito, Grande mestre – disse Nienna olhando diretamente para ele – Quando eu estava a caminho daqui, passei pela arena e, sinceramente, não são os aspirantes que precisam de treinamento rigoroso, são os cavaleiros.

Os olhos da jovem deusa arregalaram-se de forma humanamente impossível, era claro que ela não sabia que a situação era tão grave assim.

Por trás da máscara, o Grande Mestre suou frio. Tinha certeza que seria castigado por omitir fatos tão importantes, não que os protetores estivessem mal preparados, longe disso. O problema era aquele tempo de paz... Muitos cavaleiros e amazonas estavam fora de forma.

- Acredito em você, Nienna – disse Saori recompondo-se – E acredito piamente no julgamento de Shion, que foi o Grande Mestre que governou o meu Santuário por mais tempo. Você tem a minha permissão para reforçar o treinamento de quem seja com quaisquer métodos que julgar necessário.

Um brilho sádico passou pelos olhos da ex-amazona sob o olhar preocupado de Don Guilherme.

- É um prazer servi-la, Athena – Nienna respondeu escondendo o tom maldoso em sua voz.

- Quanto a você, Guilherme de Câncer – continuou a deusa – Eu sei que veio aqui apenas para falar com a sua afilhada, mas eu gostaria que auxiliasse Nienna nos treinos.

Quase instantaneamente uma onda de alívio transpareceu no rosto do antigo cavaleiro. Tinha ficado extremamente preocupado quando Nienna recebera a convocação, não por ela em si, mas pela pobre alma que ela treinaria e apesar o gênio forte de sua esposa, ele acreditava que podia controlar um pouco a rigidez à qual ela submeteria os cavaleiros treinados.

- Sirvo-te de bom grado, minha deusa. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

**Estacionamento do Santuário**

- Peraí, recapitulando – disse Meijin – Você quer que eu dê um fim no carro... _Nesse_ carro?

- Sim - disse Selene calmamente – É perigoso eu continuar com ele. Jogue-o num buraco negro ou seja lá no que for.

As duas amazonas estavam em frente ao jaguar cinza de Selene. O automóvel apresentava uma grossa camada de poeira cobrindo a lataria e muitos arranhões e batidas que seriam difíceis de explicar.

- Posso ficar com ele? – a geminiana perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Fique à vontade – disse a escorpiana jogando as chaves e os documentos do carro para a outra. – Só não quero ter algo a ver com ele.

- Quanto a isso descanse – Meijin disse feliz.

**Arena...**

O Grande Mestre tinha acabado de sair ao avisar sobre a decisão de reforçar os treinos dos cavaleiros e amazonas e apresentado os novos mestres, agora havia uma fileira de protetores ao longo da qual Nienna caminhava tranquilamente.

- Muito bem, mamíferos – ela disse vendo que alguns estavam com cara de quase morte – O meu esquema é simples: Eu mando, vocês obedecem e ninguém sai muito ferido ou eu mando, vocês me questionam e vão para a enfermaria com choque neural.

Houve um burburinho e algumas exclamações de desgosto.

- Qual é! A mulher tem cabelo laranja! O Grande Mestre não pode querer mesmo que a gente a leve a sério. – disse alguém que, no mesmo segundo foi ao chão tendo espasmos violentos como se estivesse levando um choque.

- O próximo que me questionar vai levar um choque neural e nunca mais vai conseguir formular uma palavra conexa. O seu amigo acabou de receber uma descarga de 240 volts e vai ficar bem porque eu estou de bom humor. Mais alguém quer me questionar? – desafiou a mulher, e como o silêncio foi sua resposta, ela sorriu – Vocês vão perceber que a minha disciplina é muito rígida.

**Dimensão Paralela,  
Brasil no futuro...**

Um portal abriu-se no meio de uma oficina mecânica e dele saiu um jaguar cinza em péssimo estado.

- Já falei pra você não entrar aqui desse jeito. – disse um homem assim que viu Meijin sair do carro.

- Você fala como se fosse melhor eu sair de um portal no meio de uma rua. – disse a amazona.

O mecânico largou a chave de roda que usava para arrumar outro carro e virou-se para a recém-chegada.

- De quem você roubou esse carro?

- Não roubei, eu ganhei. Chega aqui, Sergião. – chamou ela – Preciso que dê um trato nele e depois mude os documentos e a placa. Faça-o ficar irreconhecível.

O assim chamado "Sergião" de uma volta ao redor do veículo e soltou um longo assobio.

- Você definitivamente roubou esse carro. Mas não importa, quando eu terminar com ele, o antigo dono nem vai sonhar em reconhecê-lo.

- Eu sabia que poderia contar com você – Meijin disse abrindo um grande sorriso.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia,  
Arena, seis horas depois.**

- Por hoje é só, moças – disse Nienna frente a alguns cavaleiros quase mortos de cansaço. – Vejo vocês amanhã. O treino das amazonas será hoje a noite às 19:00.

A antiga amazona deu às costas ao grupo. Don Guilherme vinha ao seu lado parecendo pensativo, quando uma voz masculina gritou o nome da mulher.

- Mestra Nienna!

A referida amazona voltou-se para a pessoa que a havia chamado e viu um rapaz de pele branca, cabelos pretos, com aparentes 20 anos, 1.85m e musculatura bem trabalhada vindo em sua direção. Ele parecia bastante cansado.

- Sim? – ela disse.

- Eu... Eu me interessei pelo seu método de treinamento – ele disse constrangido – Peço que seja minha mestra particular.

Nienna abriu um sorriso doentio e Don Guilherme gelou até os ossos.

- Garoto, eu conheci aprendizes que darias seus órgãos vitais para ter outra mestra – disse o canceriano – Você tem noção do que está pedindo?

- Com todo respeito, senhor, eu sou um cavaleiro de prata, não um mero aprendiz, tenho metas e pretendo atingi-las.

- Temos um garoto de fibra aqui, Guilherme – Nienna disse deliciada – Talvez essa geração não esteja tão perdida quanto eu imaginei. Seu nome e constelação garoto.

- Bruno de Cruzeiro do Sul, senhora.

- Bruno de Cruzeiro do Sul – a ex-amazona deixou o nome pairar no ar – Muito bem, deixe-me ver a sua técnica.

- Mas agora? – Don Guilherme perguntou – Nienna, esse garoto está treinando duro há seis horas!

- Ele quer alcançar seus objetivos, não? Então não devo ser complacente com ele.

**Proximidades com Rodório,  
Caixa de Pandora...**

- A que devo a honra? – perguntou uma mulher de 1.71, longos cabelos ruivos e lisos e belos olhos verdes cruzando elegantemente as pernas sob a mesa.

- Estava com saudades, apenas isso – disse um homem abrindo um sorriso encantador.

- Que fofo, eu quase acreditei nisso, Libra.

- Não é de todo mentira, você sumiu, Mariah – disse Arkhyos encolhendo o seu sorriso.

- Sou um espírito livre, você sabe.

- Por onde andou?

- Aqui e ali... Fui para a Italia, França, Angola, passei um tempo no Caribe, depois fui para o Chile e por fim voltei para a China...

Um gama de recordações passou pelos olhos dos dois defensores de Athena à menção daquele ultimo país.

- Como estão os velhos cinco picos? – o cavaleiro de Libra perguntou em um fiapo de voz.

- Velhos como sempre – Mariah disse tomando um gole de refrigerante – Desenvolvi um novo golpe – comentou – Eu o chamei de "Voo das Cem Águias".

Arkhyos sufocou uma risada e quase engasgou-se com a comida.

- Esse nome me lembra de _outro_ golpe – ele disse divertido.

- Achei que a velha uva passa merecia uma homenagem – a amazona justificou-se.

- Depois quero ver esse golpe, mas primeiro quero a sua companhia, a Casa de Libra é grande demais só para mim... Assim como a minha cama.

- Vai me desculpar, mas duvido que a sua cama tenha ficado vazia por todo esse tempo. – ela disse abrindo um sorriso matreiro.

- Tenho necessidades físicas, você sabe – disse o cavaleiro de libra balançando os ombros.

- Sim, eu sei.

A relação entre os dois era estranha, mas certamente era uma amizade genuína, as pessoas poderiam não entender, mas não importava. Mariah de Águia era a melhor amiga do Cavaleiro de Libra e nada poderia mudar isso.

**Casa de Peixes...**

Manu passava cantarolando pela 12ª casa, tivera uma ideia e queria contar para Haku, quando...

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! – a voz do Cavaleiro de Peixes ecoou por toda a 12ª casa seguida por uma enxurrada de lamúrias.

Emanuelly assustou-se e apertou o passo, correu até o jardim, que era de onde vinha o som das lamúrias. Encontrou o cavaleiro de peixes sentado em posição fetal no meio de um circulo formado por cinco camadas de rosas vermelhas.

Eras as rosas mais belas que a amazona de sagitário já tinha visto em sua vida, a tonalidade de vermelho parecia brilhar a luz do sol, ao mesmo tempo que as pétalas tinham uma aparência aveludada que parecia clamar ao toque.

Fora isso, elas eram menores que o normal.

Bem menores.

Manu saiu do transe momentâneo que as rosas lhe causaram e correu até o amigo, que ainda balbuciava coisas desconexas.

- Haku, o que houve? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Eu não consigo – o pisciano balbuciou com voz fraca – Por que eu não consigo? – ele perguntou erguendo a cabeça e olhando nos olhos de sua interlocutora.

Haku não precisou falar mais nada para que a ruiva entendesse, sabia o que significava: ele tinha falhado novamente na criação das "rosas perfeitas".

A sagitariana olhou novamente para as rosas que ali estavam .

Elas eram perfeitas ao seu ver. Pequenas e delicadas a ponto de parecer que se desmanchariam ao toque.

Manu afagou a cabeça loira do cavaleiro de peixes. Queria poder fazer algo para ajudá-lo. Odiava ver tristeza, por isso ela parecia sempre tão alegre.

- Haku, recomponha-se, por favor – ela disse com voz doce – Você domina as rosas e se essa rosa foi possível, será você e apenas você a consegui-la.

- Você acha? – Haku perguntou olhando para ela como uma criança que precisa do apoio materno.

Manu sorriu ternamente.

- Eu tenho certeza. Acredito em você.

Mal a amazona terminou de falar, os olhos do cavaleiro de peixes arregalaram-se e sua boca abriu tentando formar alguma palavra coerente.

- O que aconteceu? – a sagitariana perguntou preocupada.

Tremendo, Haku apontou para algo atrás dela.

**Casa de Aquario...**

Um cheiro maravilhoso impregnava cada canto da 11ª casa. Elizabethy acordou com aquele cheiro e imediatamente sentiu seu estômago reclamar pela noite de muita bebida e pouca comida.

Ainda não sabia onde estava, nunca tinha visto aquele quarto em sua vida, sabia que estava no Santuário apenas porque podia sentir nitidamente o cosmo de Athena irradiando.

Levantou-se da cama, seus pés desnudos tocaram o chão gelado fazendo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo pela diferença de temperatura. Constatou que estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior e procurou por seus sapatos.

X

Fenrir acabara de tirar as panquecas do forno quando Elizabethy surgiu na porta da cozinha e quando seus olhos se encontraram, Fenrir pôde ver um lampejo de surpresa passar pelos olhos da ariana.

- Eu... Só vim agradecer por ter cuidado de mim – ela disse assim que se recuperou do choque.

- Não há de que. – o cavaleiro respondeu mecanicamente.

- Bom, até qualquer hora, Fenrir – disse Liz virando-se e caminhando para a saída.

Não podia negar que ficara extremamente surpresa ao saber que fora Fenrir quem cuidara dela, não esperava isso vindo do cavaleiro de aquário, principalmente depois do modo como ele tratara na noite anterior.

- Elizabethy! – ouviu a voz masculina chamar-lhe quando ela já estava na metade das escadas para o primeiro andar.

- Sim? – ela perguntou virando-se.

- Eu... Fiz muita comida. Você fica?

Fenrir ainda não era bom em ser gentil, mas definitivamente estava melhorando.

**Continua...**


	13. A Bela e a Fera parte I

**Capitulo 13  
A Bela e a Fera parte I**

_Era uma vez um rei muito egoísta chamado Edmund. Ele pensava ser o centro do mundo, um deus vivo, nunca estava errado. Tratava a todos da pior forma possível e não se importava com o seu povo, que morria de fome._

O único que aguentava o gênio do rei e ate o defendia, era o seu fiel cavaleiro Virgil, este beijava o chão que o monarca pisava e lhe era totalmente devotado, pois Edmund lhe salvara a vida uma vez.

Virgil sabia que Edmund não se importava com pessoa alguma alem de si mesmo e que só fora salvo porque o rei acordara de bom humor, mas isso não importava ao fiel cavaleiro, que dia após dia dedicava-se a melhorar as defesas do castelo para que o rei ficasse seguro.

Em uma noite de inverno rigoroso, quando a neve cobria o chão a uma espessura de mais ou menos treze centímetros e o vento gélido castigava quem se atrevesse a sair de seu lar, uma andarilha(sic)_**(1)**__ idosa bateu aos portões do castelo para pedir abrigo._

- Vá embora, velha! – Edmund gritou – Minha casa não é hospedaria, ainda mais para vagabundos! Vá procurar gente da sua laia!

Era inaceitável para o monarca que alguém lhe perturbasse com assuntos tão frívolos.

Voltou para seus aposentos resmungando e preparava-se para dormir, quando o vidro de sua janela estilhaçou-se e uma fada entrou voando em seu quarto.

- Mas o que significa isso? – ele gritou – Saia já daqui!

- Você grita demais, Edmund – disse a fada serenamente – E tem falhado em todos os testes de caráter e generosidade que eu venho lhe aplicando, por isso eu vou te punir.

- Isso é um absurdo! Eu sou um rei! Esta claro que você não sabe o que fala, saia daqui agora e eu não vou te punir.

- Pobre Edmund. – dito isso, a fada pronunciou algumas palavras em um idioma tão antigo quanto as míticas montanhas de Myst e então o aposento foi tomado por uma intensa luz azul, que ao se extinguir revelou que, no lugar onde antes estava o rei, agora encontrava-se uma horrenda quimera com cabeça de leão, corpo de grifo, patas de cavalo e rabo de dragão.

Edmund olhou horrorizado para a sua nova forma. Não podia acreditar, aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo do qual acordaria a qualquer momento.

- Olhe para aquelas cinco rosas que nasceram no gelo – disse a fada apontando para a janela – Cada uma representa um mês, se você não aprender a ser verdadeiramente bom e generoso ate a ultima pétala da ultima rosa cair, você vai ficar nessa forma para sempre.

Após dizer isso, a fada desapareceu deixando para trás um rei perplexo.

A partir daquela noite, Edmund nunca mais negou abrigo a algum viajante, no entanto sua generosidade acabava por ai, seu coração não mudara, ele se trancava em seu quarto o dia todo, deixava os hospedes aos cuidados dos criados e ninguém nunca o via.

O cavaleiro, Virgil, ficava cada vez mais preocupado, ele tentava aconselhar e ajudar o seu soberano, mas Edmund o ignorava completamente.

O tempo foi passando e o rei não mudara a sua forma de agir. Duas rosas já haviam perdido suas pétalas e as outras três não durariam muito mais.

Uma noite, um velho ourives chegou ao castelo pedindo abrigo, ele foi acolhido pelos criados, banhado, alimentado e bem tratado. Na manhã seguinte, ele deixava o castelo para seguir viagem, quando um canteiro com três lindas rosas vermelhas lhe chamou a atenção. Eram tão lindas, que o senhor lembrou-se de sua filha Bela, e colheu uma das rosas para ela.

Mal o ourives tinha colhido a rosa, um monstro irrompeu de uma das janelas mais altas do castelo, o velho benzeu-se quando a criatura pousou a sua frente encolhendo as enormes asas.

- Velho tolo! – disse a criatura com sua voz gutural – Arrancando essa rosa você acaba de me tirar um mês de prazo de redenção!

- Des-Desculpe-me – balbuciou o velho – Eu só peguei... Para a minha filha.

Atraídos pelo barulho, os guerreiros do castelo se amontoaram no lugar onde a discussão ocorria, prontos para intervir caso alguém corresse risco de vida. Virgil estava entre eles.

- Pois então eu pouparei a sua vida miserável caso a sua filha venha morar comigo no castelo, e para ter certeza que ela virá, meu cavaleiro Virgil vai te escoltar ate a sua casa e trazer a sua filha ate mim.

O pobre ourives estava tão tomado de horror com aquele monstro que mal conseguia formular uma frase, não conseguia dizer que preferia morrer a condenar sua filha a viver com aquela criatura.

X

- Meu rei – disse Virgil assim que a multidão dispersou-se um pouco – Se me permite, não creio que seja boa ideia trazer a filha do homem para ca, o melhor seria perdoa-lo e deixa-lo seguir viagem.

_- Jamais! – bradou Edmund – Aquele homem veio, hospedou-se na minha casa, dormiu em uma das minhas camas, comeu da minha comida e quando chega a hora de demonstrar gratidão, ele rouba uma das minhas rosas! Não vou perdoa-lo._

- Mas meu rei – o cavaleiro tentou argumentar – Segundo o senhor, a fada disse que o senhor voltaria ao normal quando demonstrasse bondade e generosidade...

- Mais bom e generoso do que tenho sido? Já era para eu ter voltado ao normal, essa fada me enganou. Não me questione, Virgil, apenas me obedeça. Quero esse velho sofrendo tanto pela perda da filha quanto eu estou sofrendo pela perda dessa rosa. – dito isso, Edmund abriu suas enormes asas de grifo e voou para a sua torre.

O cavaleiro seguiu as ordens do seu senhor: escoltou o ourives até a pequena vila onde ele morava para ter certeza de que a moça viria. Virgil estava apreensivo, temia pelo seu rei, pois esta não estava mudando o seu jeito de ser e o tempo estava acabando...

Chegaram à vila ao fim do dia. Ela era muito simples e rústica, parecia bastante pobre e talvez por isso o ourives precisava viajar tanto para exercer o seu ofício. A casa do velho era, talvez, uma das mais luxuosas para os padrões do lugar, mas o cavaleiro a achou bastante aconchegante e organizada.

A garota que os recebeu era alta para uma mulher, tinha aproximadamente 1.75, olhos castanhos e longos cabelos negros; ela ficou muito contente em rever seu pai e nem questionou a presença do cavaleiro, apenas dedicou-se a instalá-lo da melhor maneira possível e depois a ajudar seu pai a descarregar as mercadorias.

Virgil ficou observando aquela garota de nome Bela andar de um lado para o outro fazendo varias coisas ao mesmo tempo, sempre sorrindo e contando as novidades para o pai com voz animada. Ela parecia gostar de viver ali.

- Ela é uma joia rara – disse o ourives chegando perto do cavaleiro – Todas as peças que confecciono... Nenhuma vale mais do que ela.

- Você parece amá-la muito. – Disse Virgil.

- Ela é tudo o que eu tenho. Por isso não posso deixar que a leve – disse o velho senhor – Não importa o que o rei faça comigo, ela não merece viver com aquele monstro.

Virgil teve o ímpeto de defender o seu senhor. Aquele ourives não tinha o direito de falar daquele modo de seu rei, independente da aparência que ele tivesse. Mas controlou-se. Procurou lembrar que estava falando com um homem prestes a perder sua única filha, a quem amava mais do que tudo.

- Não fale assim dele – o cavaleiro disse controlando a voz – Edmund é um bom homem apesar de ter um gênio forte, eu sou a prova de sua generosidade, estou vivo graças a ele.

- Não me entenda mal, cavaleiro – disse o velho – Eu apenas temo pela Bela, ela nunca saiu deste vilarejo e eu não quero que ela fique naquele castelo cercada de estranhos. Aqui eu sei que ela está bem e se caso ela precisar de algo enquanto eu estiver fora, há pessoas dispostas a ajudá-la.

- Tem a minha palavra de que sua filha ficará bem e que ao final, quando o rei recuperar sua forma original, ela voltará para o senhor. Cuidarei dela, não se preocupe.

Virgil não sabia dizer o por que tinha tomado para si a responsabilidade pela garota, sabia apenas que precisava levá-la até Edmund ou o rei foiçaria furioso e temia pelo que poderia acontecer ao vilarejo.

A reação da jovem ao saber que seria levada para viver com o "rei tirano", como era conhecido, não foi das melhores. De início ela teve um ataque de risos que levou alguns segundos para virar histeria, depois ela carpiu-se amaldiçoando sua sorte, até que, por fim, ela entrou em choque. Não ria, não chorava e não falava, parecia um zumbi andando pela casa com os olhos vidrados.

O guerreiro não pôde deixar de sentir pena.

Na manhã seguinte, Bela despediu-se tristemente de seu pai. Ela parecia mais conformada apesar de ainda não querer ir, no entanto, faria por seu pai.

Seguiram viagem, ela duraria mais de meio dia a cavalo e passadas as primeiras três horas, o cavaleiro começara a acreditar que todo o trajeto seria feito em silencio, ate que a mo'ca resolveu puxar assunto.

- Então – ela começou – diga-me quais são os costumes do palácio para que eu possa adequar-me – a voz dela agora tinha mais força, embora continuasse tristonha – Como é viver com o rei tirano?

- Não fale assim dele – Virgil disse como se fosse uma oração repetida varias e varias vezes – Ele salvou a minha vida.

- Mas condenou muitas outras – ela rebateu ferina – Você pode dizer o que quiser, cavaleiro, mas nada vai mudar o fato de que o seu rei é um déspota miserável.

- Você é diferente do que eu imaginei – Virgil disse parando a sua montaria e olhando decepcionado para a moça – Lá na casa do seu pai você parecia ser alguém bondosa e compreensiva, agora eu vejo que você é igual a todas.

- Eu sou bondosa e compreensiva, cavaleiro – ela disse também parando sua montaria – Mas apenas com quem merece. Você deu uma boa olhada nas pessoas da minha vila? Olhou bem nos rostos delas? Aposto que não – e de fato ele não o tinha feito – Seu rei cobra impostos abusivos e ainda exige metade da safra, da comiga que plantamos para sobreviver. Os rostos que você não viu estavam famintos. Eu faço o que posso para ajuda-los, mas não posso sozinha alimentar uma vila inteira. Você é ridículo por reverenciar um ser tão nojento apenas porque ele salvou a sua vida.

A voz dela soou tão límpida e fria, tão calculada e contida que Virgil ficou assustado. Sabia o que as pessoas falavam por trás do rei, bem como os apelidos que davam a ele próprio, no entanto, ninguém nunca tivera coragem de falar do monarca daquele jeito na frente do cavaleiro. Aquela mulher o impressionava, mas de um jeito negativo e acreditava que a presença dela no castelo só faria piorar o estado do rei. Tentaria conversar com Edmund quando chegassem ao castelo, aquela garota não devia ficar por lá.

_O resto do caminho foi feito em silencio._

Assim que chegaram ao palácio, Bela foi levada para seus aposentos previamente preparados para banhar-se enquanto Virgil foi ter com o rei.

- Com sua licença, majestade – disse o cavaleiro parado à porta do monarca.

- Entre, Virgil. Conte-me sobre a garota – disse Edmund curioso.

- Majestade, não tenho um bom pressentimento quanto a ela, a moça é uma das simpatizantes com a causa rebelde, temo pelo que ela fará estando tão perto de ti, pode ate mesmo causar uma rebelião dentro do castelo.

O rei fera ouviu interessado o que seu cavaleiro dizia. Resolveu tirar suas próprias conclusões, afinal a garota que vira chegando com Virgil não parecia perigosa.

- Mande os criados prepararem a sala de jantar, eu me juntarei à garota para a refeição e tirarei minhas próprias conclusões. Pode se retirar, Virgil.

X

Bela olhava pasma para o banquete que tinha a sua frente. Nunca em toda em a sua vida vira uma mesa tão farta e repleta de coisas tão apetitosas. Sua boca encheu-se de água, estava faminta.

Quando ela ia se servir, as grandes portas da sala de jantar se abriram e a criatura mais estranha que a garota já tinha visto entrou por elas.

- Seja bem vinda ao meu castelo, jovem dama. Espero que aprecie sua estadia aqui – disse a criatura. Sim, Edmund sabia ser gentil quando queria, infelizmente eu não queria isso com muita frequência. – Eu sou o Rei Dom Edmund I, espero que não se assuste com a minha aparência.

Tarde demais. Ela estava em pânico. A estranheza que sentira ao ver a criatura entrar pela porta foi totalmente substituída por pavor quando ela começou a falar. E como assim o Rei era aquele? Sim, tinha ouvido boatos de que agora o rei era conhecido como o Rei Fera, mas pensara que não fosse literal.

- Eu... Não tem problema. – ela disse assim que conseguiu recuperar a sua voz. – Quando os outros vão se juntar a nós?

- Outros? Não há outros, somos apenas nós dois – respondeu o rei.

- Toda essa comida apenas para duas pessoas? – a moça estranhava.

- Sim, eu gosto da minha mesa farta.

Bela olhou para a comida e teve náuseas. Lembrou-se da comida que sua vila era obrigada a entregar ao rei, lembrou-se das pessoas famintas e lembrou-se que era provável que aquela comida estivesse ali, na sua frente.

Para apenas duas pessoas.

Ela levantou-se e caminhou ate a saída. Não aguentava mais ficar ali, tinha se esquecido da sua fome de outrora e agora tudo o que tinha era nojo.

- Onde vai? – o Rei Fera perguntou com sua voz gutural.

- Estou sem fome. Voltarei ao meu quarto. Com licença, majestade – ela disse forçando o máximo sua voz para sair polida.

Morria de vontade que desafiar o rei ali mesmo, falar tudo o que pensava e o que estava entalado em sua garganta naquele momento, mas lembrou-se de seu pai... O que um velho ourives faria sozinho no mundo? Ela era tudo o que ele tinha e não via a hora de voltar para casa, no entanto, se fizesse o que queria fazer, provavelmente jamais voltaria.

Mal havia chegado a seu quarto, a fome voltou a lhe assolar, mas seu orgulho era muito maior, já tinha passado fome pior, não precisava comer.

Seus olhos foram se enchendo de lagrimas. O que fizera para estar ali? Tudo por causa de uma rosa! Ora, se encontrasse o tal canteiro teria o prazer de acabar com todas! Assim talvez pudesse aceitar melhor sua estadia ali.

Ouviu batidas na porta, não queria atender realmente, mas obrigou-se a levantar de sua cama e ir abrir.

- Você? – ela perguntou incrédula.

Virgil estava da outro lado segurando uma cesta, sua expressão de contentamento era tal como a dela própria, ou seja, nem um pouco feliz.

- As cridas disseram que você não se alimentou, por isso eu trouxe isso. São do pomar do castelo, não vieram de nenhum vilarejo. – ele entregou a cesta para ela e já ia indo embora, quando a voz dela lhe chamou.

- Virgil, por que fez isso por mim?

- Eu prometi ao seu pai que cuidaria de você, ele não ficaria feliz se soubesse que você esta passando fome.

Dito isso, ele seguiu o seu caminho.

_Bela tirou o pano que cobria e cesta e sua boca salivou ao ver as frutas que ali estavam. Grandes, suculentas, pareciam deliciosas. Agradeceria o cavaleiro quando tivesse oportunidade._

Mais um mês se passou, mais uma rosa se foi. O rei não achou que Bela fosse uma ameaça, então simplesmente ignorou a presença da moça, como estava acostumado a fazer com todos e Bela não podia ser mais grata por isso.

Ela tinha feito amizade com os criados do castelo e todos gostavam muito dela, ajudava nos trabalhos manuais, cozinhava, lavava roupas, recebia os hospedes, enfim, tudo que pudesse fazer para distrair a sua mente era valido. Claro que estranhavam o fato de ela nunca comer, mas como ela aparentava saúde, não ligaram muito para isso. Antes tivessem ligado.

Por dentro a jovem camponesa estava fraca, passar um mês comendo apenas frutas não era o suficiente para alguém que passava o dia todo trabalhando no castelo, seu corpo sentia falta das vitaminas, fibras e da energia que os cereais forneciam e que ela se recusava a comer. A cada dia ela estava mais fraca.

- Bela, querida, pode levar esse cesto de pão para os cavaleiros? – perguntou uma senhora idosa estendendo uma grande cesta de vime.

Bela assentiu e pegou a cesta. Todas as manhas alguém levava pão para os cavaleiros que treinavam e não podiam ir tomar café da manhã com os outros. A garota saiu pela porta da cozinha, atravessou o gramado, passando pela horta e pelo pomar ate que finalmente chegou à arena de treinos.

- Pausa, pessoal – ela disse com a voz mais animada que conseguia pousando a cesta sobre uma mesa de madeira colocada ali justamente para aquilo – Café da manhã.

Imediatamente os guerreiros largaram suas armas e escudos para comer.  
Bela observava calmamente enquanto os pães sumiam da cesta e aguardava que terminassem de comer para poder leva-la de volta, quando sentiu uma forte tontura.

"Não, agora não" ela pensou levando a mão a cabeça.

- Senhorita Bela, esta bem? – ela ouviu alguém perguntar, mas nenhuma resposta saiu de seus lábios, pois foi tragada para dentro da escuridão. A ultima coisa que sentiu foi alguém lhe segurar.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia  
Casa de Escorpião...**

- Ela morreu? – Annielle perguntou curiosa enquanto agarrava-se aos lençóis.

- Saberemos se você me deixar terminar de ler, querida – Don Guilherme respondeu rindo

- Mas eu quero saber se ela morreu – a menina disse fazendo um bico.

- Vamos descobrir agora – disse o italiano voltando ao livro.

**Continua...**

N/A: Bom, pessoal, o fim esta próximo, sim, o fim da fic mesmo.

Mas vai ter continuação (coro de AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH no fundo) não adianta, vai ter e pronto u.u inclusive ja começou a ser feito.  
Essa versão de A Bela e a Fera assim como a forma do corpo da Fera e totalmente minha, apenas os nomes (fora o Virgil que também e meu) eu tirei da Bela e a Fera de Grimm Fairy Tales (edições 13 e 14).

Separei em dois capítulos pra não ficar muito grande, sei que tem gente aqui com preguiça de ler u.u

Bjkas


End file.
